


To Serve

by LBellicose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Bullying, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kylo gets a blowjob from Rey and an original female charcter, Lies, Master/Slave, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 68,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBellicose/pseuds/LBellicose
Summary: Rey has watched Kylo Ren come to her restaurant for months, she has wanted nothing more than to serve him. But he always sits in Bazine's section, tonight that all changes when Rey covers Bazine shift. She finally gets the chance to serve the man of her dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone that had read this before I'm sorry, I know it's bullshit to start a story have so much wonderful support and pull it. So I want to apologize, I wish I could explain what happened, I don't have an explanation that makes sense. So I'll post a chapter a day till I get to the new chapter. I would be lying if I said it's easy to jump back in and write this shit without the urge to listen to it and then rewrite it a dozen time. I'm resisting doing that :( I've talked to some really wonderful people that encourage me to repost it. so here it is again. I won't delete it again, my word to the readers. Hope you enjoy it!! thank you again.

Rey stood back near the bar as she waited for her tables drinks. She recognized Mr. Ren the moment he walked in, how could she not, his presence demanded her full attention. 

The first time he came in she was working the party room, he was tall, broad-chested with a masculine build, he fit the definition of the “Alpha” male to a T. His shoulder-length hair looked to be the softest she had ever seen on a man, his pale skin contrast with his black hair and coffee-colored eyes. His plush lips and dark eyes and a large nose wasn’t what most would typically consider as handsome, but on him, it all worked, he was beautiful in her opinion. He was like a dark Angel come to haunt her dreams. 

She asked Kaydel for his name, Mr. Ren. His name felt like a guilty pleasure each time she said it. 

She would bring herself to the brink of shattering most nights moaning his name. 

She learned that he had been coming to the restaurant for a couple of years, the owner Poe Dameron and Mr. Ren were friends. He had a table in the back, where only the most experienced waitress had the pleasure of serving Mr. Ren. She had heard many times how he was not only polite but also a great tipper as well, as long as you follow his orders. 

Bazine had worked for Poe the longest, so naturally, she was always Mr. Ren’s waitress. Rey envied her, and she hated how Bazine would flirt with Mr. Ren. How she would touch his shoulder, Rey had asked Bazine to allow her to serve Mr. Ren just once. 

Rey felt like screaming each time she recalled Bazine’s words, “Sorry sweetie, but you’re not ready to service a man like Mr. Ren, he’d eat a sweet young thing like you for dessert.” Bazine had smiled and tapped the tip of Rey’s nose. 

Rey frowned, she was 19 not 9 for fuck's sake. She would watch the man from afar, too afraid to approach him without an excuse. He usually dined alone, occasionally with a tall redhead man, Mr. Hux. He was tall and handsome, but nothing like Mr. Ren, something about him made her weak in the knees. 

Bazine had laughed when Rey commented one evening that she only has seen him with Mr. Hux and never in the company of a woman. Maybe he was more interested in the redhead, Rey would admit he was attractive as well. 

Bazine had rolled her eyes, “I assure you neither man is gay.”

Rey gave Bazine a side glance, “Yea, what makes you so sure.”

She smiled and gave Rey a wink “personal experience.”

The thought of Bazine touching Mr. Ren sicken and infuriated her, but she kept that information to herself. The man didn’t know Rey existed, but she couldn’t help the jealous feeling of anyone else touching Mr. Ren, feeling his hands on their bodies when it was all she could think of alone in her bed each night. 

 

He followed Kaydel to his regular table in the back, which gave him more privacy away from the restaurant’s patrons. She had been working at the restaurant for the past two months and had yet to be his waitress.

Today is her day, Bazine had the day off, and Rey was covering her shift. She was excited and nervous and wanted to make a good impression on the Mysterious Mr. Ren. 

“Welcome Back Mr. Ren, My name is Rey, and I’ll be your waitress tonight. What would you like to drink Sir?” 

She stood with her back straight and shoulders back. Her chest pressed forward, she smiled, waiting for his order. 

“I’ll start with a Scotch on the rocks.” His deep, baritone voice sent a shock wave down her spine and pooled heat between her thighs. She knew she was wet; her need soaked her favorite panties.

He casually glanced up to be polite; the glance quickly turned into an inspection of the young woman. Ren smiled; the beautiful girl was taller than most with a slender build. His eyes looked her over from head to toe, Rey stood perfectly still waiting for his order. He found that he like her; he was impressed with her dedication to service. 

Rey moved only once Mr. Ren nodded to allow her to put in his order. He watched her walk back to the bar; she had a peach shaped ass, he’d like nothing better than to take a bite out of. 

Rey hurried back with his drink; he orders his porterhouse steak rare. She again waited for him to indicate she may leave. She ran back to the kitchen to put in his order. 

She had two more tables in her zone to take care of, and the older couple and a table of young professionals. She saw to everyone’s needs. She took great care to make sure that Mr. Ren wanted for nothing while he dined.

It was a slow night, as soon as Mr. Ren’s steak was cooked to order, she brought it out to him. 

“How long have you worked here?” He asked before he took another sip of his Scotch, his gaze lingered on her face. 

His deep voice made her feel warm; she smiled and quietly answered each of his questions. 

“I’ve been here for two months.” She lowered her eyes, an act of submission to the large man. 

“Why haven’t I seen you till now?” he took notice of her actions, it brought a smile to his full lips. 

“I usually work the party room in the back, Bazine took today off, so I’m covering her shift.” she felt him staring at her, she remained still giving him her full attention. 

Ren sat back and smiled, “I’m glad we’ve had a chance to meet.”

Rey glanced up; Ren held her gaze a smile on his lips. He gave her a nod to let her know she may leave; Ren turned to his plate, she smiled and went him to his dinner. 

Rey went about taking care of her other guest. She bid the older couple a good night, her table of professionals finished up and left as well. Now all she had to take care of was Mr. Ren.

The restaurant was divided into different zones. The one Mr. Ren was currently sitting in was in the far back, in a quieter area. Rose took care of the guess near the front of the restaurant. For a Thursday the restaurant was quiet, Rey returned to check on Mr. Ren. 

“Is there anything else I can get you, Sir?” she stood with her hands clasped in front of her body. 

“I’ll have another Scotch, please.” The rumble of his deep voice did wicked things to her. She wanted to please him. Quickly she reached across the table to take his glass, her hand hit the tall glass of water next to his plate, she knocked it over and spilled the cold water into his lap. 

Both Ren and Rey jumped, he jerked the cloth napkin from the table to brush the water from his pants.

“Shit,” he spits out with a clenched jaw.

Rey looked mortified; she didn’t have napkins to clean up the water. 

“I’m so sorry, Sir.” she quickly gave her apologies. 

Her heart sunk, seeing him aggressively drying the crotch of his pants, what possessed her next action was a mystery to herself. 

Rey looked around quickly; the area was dimly lit with no one else in her area, she ran both her hands up her thigh and under her skirt. Her movements caught Ren’s eye. He turned to watch her slip her panties from under her skirt, down her long legs and stepped out of the thin cotton material. She moved to brush the water from his pants; her fingers moved on their own accord over his crotch. 

Ren sat back shocked; he could only sit back and watch her rub her wet panties over his hardening cock. He studied her face; her eyes heavily hooded her bottom lip tucked between her white teeth. She seemed to be lost in the moment. 

He reached out and ran his large hand up her smooth leg, Rey looked up to his face to see a desire burning in his eyes. She closed her eyes and moaned when she felt his fingers brushed over her bare ass, slowly they moved to the wet heat between her legs.   
He took the wet panties from her hand; she looked up her eyes locked onto his. 

“Bathroom, now,” he commanded with a low firm voice. 

Rey nodded stood and turned to the hall where the bathrooms were located. He tucked the panties into his pant pocket and followed her to the bathroom. She had just entered the small room when Ren stepped in behind her, he shut and locked the door. 

She stood with her head bowed, waiting for Ren’s next command. Ren walked around her, taking in the details of her lithe form. He clicked his tongue and stood before her with a long finger. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

“That was very careless Little one, what should we do about this?” his warm coffee eyes locked onto hers. 

She lowered her eyes, “I’m sorry, Sir, “ she glanced back up, “please tell me how I can make this right?”

He stepped back his arms folded across his broad chest, his finger to his lip in silent deliberation.

“I want all your clothes off, leave the shoes on.” 

His command sent a shiver down her spine; she unbuttons her white shirt without hesitation; she slipped the shirt from her shoulders to lay it on the counter next to the sink. She unfastens the white cotton bra and put it onto the shirt. 

His eyes mapped out the freckles that littered her small chest. She unzipped and let the skirt fall to her ankles before she stepped out of the skirt and laid it with the rest of her clothes. 

He appraised her nude form, pleased with her willingness to follow his commands without question. His dominant nature took control; he smiled; maybe she was the one. The one he has been waiting for, a true submissive to his dominance. He was hard; his cock pressed to the zipper of his pants. 

“You’ve made a mess of me Little One,” he gestured to his dick. 

She licked her lips, a hungry look in her eyes. She knelt in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow, before he reached over and took her skirt from the counter and laid it on the floor before her, then motioned with a nod for her to kneel on the skirt. Rey followed his silent command.

She kneeled before him; her eyes looked to his a plead for permission. He gave her a slight nod, she unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free from the damp confines. Her fingers ran up and down his cock; he felt hot in her hand; it was like a rod of steel in a case in velvety smooth flesh. 

He watched her pink lips part, and her tongue reached out to taste him. She pumped him with one hand, the other held onto his pants for balance. 

His fingers ran through her loose hair; both hands rested at the back of her head. Her warm mouth around his cock felt like heaven. He inhaled deeply, and slowly released his breath, the site of her on her knees with his cock in her mouth was an image burned in the recesses of his mind. 

“Mmm this is a good start Little One, show me how sorry you are for being so careless.” his voice low, deeper. She closed her eyes for a moment as if trying to capture the sound of his voice to memorize it.

She searched for his eyes once more; she sought validation that she pleased him.

His moans brought her joy; this is what she wanted to hear for the rest of her life. 

He was proportionate to his size, a big man with a big cock. She stroke the soft skin, her tongue followed the path of her hand as she stroked his length, she licked the tip of the head as she tasted the pre-cum. She felt his fingers in her hair; his nails scraped her scalp, each pass of her tongue around the head of his cock earned her with the tightening of his fingers in her hair. 

She loved his moans; she loved the taste of his flesh, the way his body reacted to her. This was what she was made to please him. 

She had to open her mouth to its full extent to accommodate his girth. She ran her tongue around the head of his cock and slowly sucked him deeper into her mouth until his cock hit the back of her throat. She gagged and took a moment before she sucked him deeper. The lewd sounds of her sucking his dick filled the small space. She relaxed as best she could to make him deeper. 

“That’s it Little One, you are such a good girl for me.” he praised her, his moans encouraged her to take him deeper. 

He allowed her to become familiar with his cock, with the way he enjoyed her mouth before he started to take control. Slowly he rocked his hips; his cock moved in and out of her mouth. He could feel the way she used her tongue to drag along the bottom of his cock. 

“You are beautiful my sweet Little girl, so good for me,” He stroked her cheek, his fingers brushed under her chin to tilt her head back just slightly, a better angle to fuck her mouth. 

He knew he was hooked, that he had to have this girl. 

Her fingers gripped the pants at his hips; his large hands held her head in place. She tried to coordinate the way she bobbed her mouth on his cock to the way he thrust into her mouth. She could feel his body start to tense; she had a feeling he was close to coming. 

She was wet and ached to be touched. Her instincts told her not to touch herself that he had not given her permission. 

With a thrust, his hips still and she felt his cum hit the back of her throat. His fingers gripped her hair tight enough for it to be a little painful. She could feel the way his cock throbbed as he emptied himself in her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, drool ran down the corners of her mouth. 

His long drawn out moan made her whimper with need. Ren stared down at his little Angel, his cock still in her mouth. He pulled her to her feet, spun her around, and pushed her to lay flat across the counter. 

He caged her body with his own; his large hands ran over her smooth skin. 

“You did well Little One, I’m pleased,” He whispered in her ear — his hot breath on the back of her neck. 

She felt his hands move over her hips; his long finger split the lips of her sex, she bit her lip a soft sob escaped.

“So wet, is this for me, Little One?” he had an amused tone to his voice.

She could only nod.

Carefully he rubbed a circle around her swollen clit; she was wet with a need for him, her Master.

She had her eyes closed tightly; she tried to rock her hips against his large fingers, trying to garner more pressure more pleasure from his touch. 

“This,” he cupped her sex, “this is mine now Little One, do you understand?” he growled in her ear.

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered.

He wanted her; he tried to ruin her; no other would have her; she was his for the taking.

“I want you to get dressed, finish your shift. You are not to touch this,” he squeezed his fingers, “until I tell you can cum, no one else is allowed to touch you. You will not cum until I have you; this is your punishment for being so careless?”

She moaned, “yes, sir.”

He stood back to allow her to get dressed. She quickly stepped into the skirt and pulled it over her hips to button and zip up, followed by her bra and shirt; Ren still had her panties in his pants pocket. She glanced up at him, waiting for his next order. 

“So beautiful,” He bent down and kissed her, his tongue pressed at the seems of her lips. She open and accepted his tongue. She melted into his arms; he pulled away, allowing her to stand. 

Ren wrapped his hands around her throat; she stood still her eyes widened unsure of his intent. 

He smiled, “Don’t worry Little One. I want a measurement of this lovely neck.”

“Sir?” the look of confusion made him laugh.

He cupped her jaw, his thumb ran across her bottom lip, “I can’t let my pet run around without a collar, now can we?”

Ren washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Rey to compose herself. She looked in the mirror and touched her throat, a smile graced her lips, tonight was a good night indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey washed her hands, and fixed her hair, took one last glance to make sure her uniform was straight, and she looked in order. She left the bathroom and stopped by Mr. Ren’s table long enough to take the two glasses and head to the bar. She brought back his Scotch on the rocks, quietly she set it down. 

She took a small step back not to crowd him while he ate his dinner. She waited to see if there was anything else he wanted from her. He glanced up and took his phone out of his jacket pocket and handed the iPhone to her. 

“Put your number in my phone,” he took another bite, he watched her enter in her number. 

“Are you working tomorrow?” he watched her expression, he looked for any hesitation, but he saw no signs that she might have second thoughts or regretted her actions.

“I’m off tomorrow, Sir.” she quietly answered him, keeping her eyes lowered. 

“You don’t go to school?” He watched her lick her lips; he studied her facial tics, the way she held her hands clasped in front of her, the nervousness she displayed.

“No, Sir,” He watched her cheeks blush slightly, she was embarrassed. 

He had finished his meal and sat back; he let her stand in silence for a few minutes, knowing that it would feel a lot longer. A test to see if she could be patient or would she start to fidget and lose focus. He was pleased to see she didn’t move or start to question him. 

“when you are finished with your shift tonight I want you to text me your address. I will be by in the morning to pick you up and discuss our future.” he paused, “Look at me Little One,” his deep voice commanded.

She looked up into his dark eyes, “Yes, Sir.”

He stood and put on his jacket; he stared in her eyes; she held his gaze.

“Good girl, when you go home tonight, I want you to shower. I will pick you up at 8 am sharp. I expect you to be ready. Do you understand?” 

He wanted to take her home with him, taste her, tease her until she begged for his cock. But all that would wait, there were things they needed to do before he would take her to the next level.

“Get some rest, and Rey,” he glanced down her body and back to her eyes, his eyebrow raised as he waited for her confirmation she understood what he expected. 

“Yes, Sir, shower, but no touching, no coming until you allow me to do so,” she spoke with a whisper. 

“Good girl,” he threw a hundred-dollar bill on the table and walked out of the restaurant.   
She cashed out his bill and kept the change. She and Rose cleaned the tables and prepped the restaurant for the next day. 

“So, how was he?” Rose asked as she folded the cloth napkins. 

Rey nearly choked, her eyes widened she looked at Rose. “What?” she coughed out. 

“Mr. Ren was he nice, Bazine is always bragging he’s a big tipper. The way she acts, you’d think she blew the man in the bathroom.” Rose laughed as she focused on the napkins. 

She felt sick to her stomach; she wondered if anyone saw them go into the bathroom together. 

Rey turned her back on Rose, “Um yeah, he’s really nice, and left a hundred dollars to pay for his meal.”

“wow, I figured someone left a big tip, don’t usually end up with that much at the end of the night.” Rose smiled and gave Rey a wink. 

“You know Bazine is going to hate that you worked her area, I think she’s afraid of letting anyone near her sugar daddy. Like we are going to steal the man or something.” Rose rolled her eyes. 

Rey laughed, “do you think she has been with him?” she wanted to know and didn’t want to know. She felt a little lost in her chaos of emotions. She could hardly believe what she did tonight. She scolded herself for being so careless; she could have lost her job for the stunt she pulled with taking off her panties. 

“Knowing Bazine, I’m sure she has, guys can’t seem to get enough of her.” Rose sounded a little bitter. 

“Yea, I know, no accounting for taste.” Rey laughed. 

Rose stood next to Rey as she filled the salt and pepper shakers. 

“If I had a choice, I wouldn’t mind taking a bite out of that Ginger Mr. Hux that comes with Mr. Ren once in a while.” Rose sighed wistfully. 

Rey raised an eyebrow, “Why don’t you introduce yourself? Give him a chance to see you, maybe he would like a taste of the Orient.” she smiled at Rose, seeing her blush made her giggle. 

“Right, he’s going to skip a meal like Bazine for a snack like me?” Rose shook her head. 

Rey pushed her shoulder, “Oh, please, you’re so fine, I’d do you.” 

Rose gazed into Rey’s eyes, and her lips parted before she broke down laughing. “girl please,”

 

Rey wished Rose and Poe goodnight and headed home. Her place was a ten-minute walk from the restaurant to the room she rented. Her landlord was a man by the name of Mr. Canady; he would have no problem throwing your ass out of his house if you were ever late with your rent. 

There was a shared bathroom on each floor; she hated the place but couldn’t afford anything else. She had grown up in the foster-care system and aged out in the care of Unklar Plutt. She had been in his home for ten years. During all that time, his only occupation she knew he had was being a foster parent. 

He stayed in his bedroom/study; there were always four children in the home. Two boys and two girls, children, came and went, some were adopted, if they proved too problematic Plutt would have social serves take them to another home. He didn’t go out of his way to welcome or care for the children, but he also was not physically or verbally abusive, which she was thankful.

Rey kept to herself, did her chores, cooking, and cleaning. When she turned sixteen, she started working a part-time job at a local grocery store as a check out girl. Plutt wouldn’t read any of the permission slips he would sign it; most of the younger children became Rey’s responsibility. Plutt didn’t care what the kids did as long as they stayed out of trouble, out of his hair and didn’t cost him money.

The letter came in the mail, two weeks before she turned eighteen, which was a notice that once Rey turned eighteen and was no longer in school, the government was stopping all checks for her care. That day Plutt informed her that she had to be out the day of her birthday. 

She wasn’t shocked, Plutt already had another child lined up to take her place. She started looking for a new place to stay the next day the letter was delivered. She heard about Mr. Canady’s place from one of her co-workers that just moved out after moving in with her boyfriend. He didn’t claim the rent, so there was no rental agreement, he charged by the week. She contacted him the next day, and he agreed to let her pay the half a week rent and move in that day.

She forwent the depressing exodus on her birthday. Instead, she went back to Plutt’s packed what belonging she had in a small duffle bag and left without a word to anyone. Foster kids are used to changing on the fly she knew none of them would miss or remember her after a couple of weeks. 

It was a little after 11 pm by the time she got home; the place was quiet. She checked the bathroom; no one was using it at the time. She gathered her toiletries and headed to the bathroom. She always carried a spray bottle of bleach; she didn’t know her neighbors and didn’t feel the need to introduce herself to any of them. She had been living at the house for a little over a year and didn’t know anyone beyond a first name. 

She sprayed down the shower stall with the bleach; she took a few minutes to let the bleach set before she washed it out. Once she was satisfied that it was clean enough to shower, she slipped out of her clothes and stepped in with only her flip flops. The water pressure wasn’t the best, but the water was hot, she washed her hair, her mind played over her interaction with Mr. Ren. 

How she craved his touch, how she loved the taste of his skin. She thought about how wide she had to open her mouth to accommodate his girth. How wonderful he would feel, how his cock would stretch her to the point of tearing her in half, she shivered at the thought. 

Rey had lost her virginity when she was seventeen to a bag boy in the back of his car. She liked him, he was a cute guy charming to her, until he got what he wanted then stopped talking to her. She had felt devastated at. First; she didn’t know what she had done wrong. She worried more than once that she was so horrible that she turned him off, she hadn’t engaged in any sexual activity, until tonight with Mr. Ren.

He made her excited and scared at the same time. He calmed her in ways she didn’t understand; for years, she had to take care of herself and others. No one had ever given her much attention unless they wanted something from her; she shied away from most people. 

Mr. Ren was different. There was something there, something she wanted to discover with him. She washed her skin, she rigorously cleaned her body mindful not to touch herself too much, she was already keyed up the slightest stimulation, and she would lose herself and disappoint Mr. Ren. She couldn’t disappoint him. She would be a good girl. 

 

Kylo left the restaurant. He sat behind the wheel of his car, her panties in his hand. They were small cheap cotton panties; he put it to his nose an inhaled her scent, a musky sweetness that made his mouth water, his cock twitched in his pants. 

He knew he had to get home sooner then later, he was already getting hard the thought of her mouth full of his cock had him feeling needy. She was the perfect mix of innocent and minx. She was a rare find, naive and trusting in him, obedient to a fault. He hoped like hell that she would be willing to accept him as her dom.

He knew he would take care of her. He would make sure she wanted for nothing. She was a blank canvas he could paint his masterpiece. He would fill her world with colors she never imagined existed. In turn, she could give him the control he craved, the devotion he lacks, love? 

He had forgone the thought of love for years, betrayed so long ago that it just felt like a stain on his soul. She left a lasting mark that he hated; he allowed her to get so close that she scarred him so profoundly that he kept his heart locked away from everyone. 

At 29 years of age, he has had many women; he knew they were attracted to him. He was not the monogamous type and didn’t demand it from any of his lovers. His no fuck attitude strangely attracted women from all walks of life, age, and races. Kylo gave them what they craved his touch, the feel of his hands, tongue, or cock, but never his heart. 

Some were a one-night stand, some he had seen off and on for years. But the girl, Rey had awakened a possessive need in him, he didn’t want to share her with anyone. 

He found himself at home in his bedroom; it had been a long day. He ran his father’s business Millennium Motors; they specialized in engines mostly for racecars to jets. Kylo had more money than he knew what to do with; he had taken over running the family business after Han had his heart attack, the older man never knew when to stop. 

It could be a stressful job without good people. He had Hux and Phasma he could trust. His meeting with Snoke was a pain in the ass. The older man was demanding, arrogant, and just a miserable old bastard. But in the end, they agreed, and he left happy with the number of engines Kylo could guarantee for production. He had gone to Poe’s restaurant with the express reason of taking Bazine home to fuck; he needed someone to rut into to relieve his stress. 

What he didn’t count on was meeting Rey, where Bazine was a cold beauty, Rey was a refreshing breath of air, flawless tan skin with a smatter of freckles across the bridge of her cute upturned nose, beautiful brown eyes. She was stunning most simply.

She was long and lean a beauty; she didn’t have much fat on her body, solid muscle with enough softness to appeal to him. He could see her desire to please him in her eyes, to relinquish control to him.

He barely noticed the temperature of the water; his breath came out in pants. He stroked his cock, tightening his fingers around the base, he was sure her tight little cunt would squeeze his cock most deliciously. 

He closed his eyes, the image of her on her knees before him, how ready she took him in her mouth. He smiled she looked so sweet and innocent, he groaned and stroked his cock quicker. He could tell she wasn’t all that experienced, and there was a little fumbling, she gagged a few times till she relaxed and took him deeper each time. His hips thrust into his hand; he chased his second orgasm that night until he painted the tile in his shower with his cum. 

He leaned back on the wall; he knew what he was about to do would come with some risk. Rey was young and inexperienced, but isn’t that what he also found so attractive about her? He gave her a command, and in the morning he would be able to tell if she obeyed, he hoped she obeyed.

Rey woke up a little before dawn crying her chest felt heavy, her dreams a whirlwind of Mr. Ren refusing her, telling her she was a bad girl, a filthy scavenger. She hated that word; it was a nickname she gained in middle school when Rey was caught taking food off a discarded tray in the lunch room. 

She had given Plutt the paperwork to fill out and sign for her free lunch at school, but he couldn’t be bothered, and she went without food all day. The night before Plutt had neglected to buy groceries there was only enough food to go around after Plutt demanded his plate, Rey had given the rest to the smaller children leaving her with nothing. 

Kids are cruel; after that day, she was tormented relentlessly. Rey had managed to fly under the radar for so long, until that day. She would hide in the bathroom until her lunch period had passed; she learned it was far better to be invisible. 

She wiped the tears from her eyes; he wanted her; he demanded her phone number. He had not sent her his phone number, but it was ok he had hers. She hugged her knees to her chest, feeling small and invisible. She hoped he hadn’t changed his mind, she stood on that slippery slope of self-doubt again, peering into the chasm of loneliness, unworthy of love. 

She knew she was a nobody. There was something wrong with her; the fact her parents walked away and never looked back was a clear indication of this fact. She learned not to make friends just as young, they always left. Worse they would turn on her, join the mobs that made fun of her to gain a higher status in the hierarchy of school life. 

“gggrrr, stop it, Rey,” she admonished herself, ”Mr. Ren is not like them any of them.”

She decided to get a dress; she picked through what little clothes she had for her best outfit. She didn’t own cute matching bra and panties; they were usually white or black cotton the cheapest she could find at Walmart. Most of everything she had came from the local thrift stores. 

She decided on a cute sweater she had found the last time she went to the thrift store and her best jeans. She had a pair of converses one of her neighbors had thrown out. She saw them in the cans outside, she wanted to take them at the time, but old fears stopped her, she waited until it was late at night. She casually walked out to toss her bag of garbage and made the swap she ran up to her room and locked the door as if the person that had thrown away the shoes would demand she return them. 

She went as far as stealing a marker from the restaurant so she could color them black. They were in good shape, the white rubber was dingy, and the canvas was stained, but Rey was able to breathe new life into the old shoes, now she proudly wore them everywhere she went. 

She looked at her phone; she sat on the stoop of the old house. She wasn’t sure what he drove; she was sure it would be expensive. She looked at her cheap phone again; it read 7:55 am, she was nervous excited, each minute that ticked by her started to feel fear, the bitter taste of disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

The blare of the horn shocked her out of her pity party; she looked up at the black BMW Silencer. It had rolled off the assembly line no less than a year ago; Ren purchases him before it hit the market, perks of being the company that designed the motor for BMW. 

Rey jumped up and ran to the car, her eyes lit up a wide smile plastered to her face. 

“Morning Sir,” her voice was a higher pitch he could hear her excitement. She slid into the seat; her heart thumped in her chest. She stared at him. He was just as beautiful in the morning light. 

“Morning Little One,” he turned and took her chin in his hand, examining her face before he looked into her eyes. “where you a good girl?” he mused. 

She smiled, “Yes Sir,” she whispered, his eyes were of dark amber in the morning light. She felt the stirring of her arousal. She would die happy, staring into his eyes. 

“Ah, so you were,” He grinned, her eyes widened when he leaned over to leave the softest of kisses on her lips, her sigh was the sweetest thing he was sure he had ever heard. 

“We have much to discuss, and it’s breakfast time, so buckle up.” he was all business, Rey buckled her seatbelt and sat back with her hands in her lap. She bit her lip to keep from grinning like a fool. She watched him drive to one of the more upscale restaurants in the city. 

The hostess sat them quickly in the back; Rey knew Mr. Ren appreciated his privacy. The waitress was a pretty blonde. She smiled at Mr. Ren and handed him the menu. She went to give Rey a menu, but Mr. Ren held up his hand to stop her, “I’ll order for the both of us.”

The young woman smiled and waited for Mr. Ren’s order. Rey couldn’t help but wonder how well he knew the young woman, she kept staring at him, she knew that look in the pretty waitress eyes, she was sure it matched her own. 

Rey bit her lip. She wanted to let the young woman know that Mr. Ren was spoken for; she knew better not to say or do anything. She was sure Mr. Ren would not want her to make a scene, and who was she to say who he could or couldn’t have?

Rey felt out of place; Poe’s was considered an upscale restaurant, but when she worked, she wore her uniform like everyone else. Here sitting in her second-hand clothes, she felt like she was being judged again, found unworthy. 

“STOP!’ she screamed in her mind, stop, she told herself, it didn’t matter what anyone else thought, her internal debate raged while Ren was none the wiser. She focused on the man across from her. He wanted her. She used that to quiet her anxieties.

“I’ll have a coffee, and she will have an apple juice,” he spoke as he looked over the menu. 

“I’ll be right back with your drinks,” she hurried away. 

“Do you have food allergies?” he looked up. 

She shook her head, “No Sir.” she studied him while he looked the menu over, he was casually dressed in a dark grey Henley shirt and dark wash jeans, he wore a pair of biker boots. Dark clothes gave him an air of mystery danger. She wondered what he looked like under his clothes. She hoped that she would find out soon. 

The waitress returned with their drinks. She smiled at Mr. Ren again. Her body was just mere inches from him. Rey kept her composure her hands in her lap. She refused to look at the girl at this point. She kept her eyes on the table or Mr. Ren. 

“I’ll have the steak omelet with mushrooms and order of rye toast. She’ll have an omelet with chicken avocados, mushrooms, spinach, and order of pecan pancakes.” he handed the girl the menus and smiled at Rey. The girl hurried to the kitchen to put in their order. 

Rey returned his smile, his indifference to the waitress and his focus only on her set her at ease.

“I hope you're hungry,” Ren smiled at her.

“I’m always hungry,” she giggled. 

He sat back and smiled looking her over again, “When we are in public I want you to call me by my first name, Kylo.” 

Her eyes lit up this felt special, “Ok, Kylo.” she tried his name in her mouth. She likes the way it felt to be allowed to address him in such a manner. 

 

What would you like Rey?” he asked in a soft voice. 

She wasn’t sure what he was asking or was he speaking out loud.

“I’m sorry Sir, I don’t understand.” she blushed feeling awkward. 

He shifted in his seat, leaning forward and took her two hands in his, “what would you like from me?”

She glanced up from his hands to his eyes, they were a warm honey brown, “You, Sir, I want to be with you. I know I’m not much..”

Kylo squeezed her hands, “No, I don’t ever want to hear you repeat anything negative about yourself Little One, do you understand.” his voice was stern, giving no room for debate. 

“yes, Sir,” she whispered. 

He reached across the table, with a long finger he tilted her chin up, “I am used to only the best things in life, that includes the people I choose to socialize with, especially the women I like to keep company. Now, do you think I would have to bother with you if you were not special?” his eyebrows raised; he waited for her answer to his question. 

“No, Sir,” she blushed and smiled. she felt an electrical current flow from Kylo’s hands through her body. 

“I want to be with you as well, I want to teach you, show you how exceptional you are if you will allow me.” his voice sounded an octave deeper, it flowed through her warming her soul. 

“I’d like that a lot, Sir.” she smiled looking at him. 

He sat back in his chair when the waitress returned with their food. 

She carried a large tray a stand in her hand. She set the tray down and smiled at Mr. Ren. Rey noticed that the girl would not make eye contact with her, only Mr. Ren.

“Your Steak Omelet and Rye toast” when she spoke, her voice was gentle almost like she was sharing an intimate secret. 

“And your omelet and pancakes, enjoy.” her tone a slight less friendly. 

Rey smiled; the food smelled amazing, but more to the point she could feel the jealousy pouring off the girl. 

Rey lost herself eating the delicious omelet. She shoved big bites of the food in her mouth. She glanced up to see Kylo watching her with an amused look on his face.   
“I take it you were hungry,” He chuckled, taking another bite of his omelet.

Rey’s face turned a Scarlett red, “sorry,” she mumbled not daring to look at him.

“Hey,” he called to her, “I’m happy to see you are willing to eat, you need to put on a few pounds.” he nodded to her plate. 

 

She smiled and nodded in agreement. It wasn’t long before she tackled the pancakes. 

Kylo finished his meal. He sat back to watch her eat. She had her arm around the plate guarding it as if someone was going to take it away from her. He realized he knew practically nothing about this girl, what he knew he likes and was intrigued and attracted to her beauty and submissive nature. 

He would learn her history later. Today he wanted to talk about her future. 

“Do you know anything about dominant and submissive relationships?” He relaxed and drank his coffee to give her a chance to think about his question. 

“You mean like that movie Fifty Shades of Grey?” she raised an eyebrow, glancing up to see if she got the answer right. 

Kylo rolled his eyes, “same ballpark different game. I want to teach you how to enjoy your body, show you the pleasures of releasing control to another can be liberating, sensual, and safe. Do you feel safe with me, Little One?” he held her eyes, looked for any conflict.

“Yes, Sir,” she whispered. He could see the way her pupils were blown, her lips barely parted. He could take her now, and she would gladly give him everything. 

“I have rules you must agree to before we go any further.” he waited for her to respond. 

She nodded as she stared at his mouth, she hung on every word he said. 

“I will not share you with another, so if we continue, there can be no one else. I also will abstain from engaging with anyone but you. You will be my sole focus for my desires.” she heard his words, but she felt the tone more, he wanted to be monogamous. She didn’t want to read to much into it, but she felt dazed and happy. 

“If I give you an order I expect it to be carried out as soon as possible and without question. I have full access to your body, I will tell you what to eat, to wear, when to sleep, eat or anything else I desire. I will not ask because if you agree, today, that is all the permission I need. Do you understand, and do you agree?” He sat back and waited for her answer. 

She bit her lip. She wanted him. She had never had anyone willing to invest so much time and energy in her. But she wasn’t sure she was ready to give him carte blanche over her body and life.

“will I have the right to tell you if I’m not comfortable with something?” she asked not looking at his face, yet she drew in a breath and exhaled. “will you tell me first what you want from me, and if its something I’m not sure of can I ask not to do it?”

He smiled, “Yes, at any time you feel like something is too overwhelming, or you are unsure. I insist you tell me. Rey this is not about just pleasing me. This is for both of us, share pleasure. I want you to feel incredible, to know just how special you are, I promise to take care of you to ensure that you enjoy yourself.” He took her hands in his, “If you say stop, we stop no questions asked.”

Rey smiled; it felt too good to be true. But when in her life has anyone ever promised to take care of her. She wanted to try; she was willing to adhere to his request. 

“Then yes, I understand and agree to everything you ask. I trust you.” she looked into his eyes and smiled; this felt right. 

“Excellent, we have an appointment with Dr. Kalonia. She is going to give you a full physical. You will also get a birth control implant.” He spoke as he raised his hand for the waitress to return with the check. 

She could only nod; she didn’t expect to have to get a physical today. She hadn’t been to the doctor since she was seventeen, and that was for a pap smear and check-up. Her bag boy had worn a condom at the time, but she had heard many horror stores of them failing. Thankfully she was clean and didn’t get pregnant. 

She understood Kylo taking precautions he was a wealthy man, he couldn’t afford to get an std, and she was sure he didn’t want children with her. 

Rey filled out the paperwork. When she got to the family part, she gripped the pen for a moment, her bottom lips caught between her teeth. Kylo noticed her faraway look in her eyes. 

“what’s wrong?” he looked at the question she was stuck on. 

she glanced over to him and back at the information sheet, “I don’t know what to put, I don’t have any family, who do I put as an emergency contact?”

“You put my name down,” he smiled, “it’s in case of emergencies I’ll take care of you.”

She smiled and nodded, putting his name. He helped her fill out the rest. 

She had a full workup, Dr. Kalonia was courteous and explained everything they were doing and why. They talked about Rey’s health. She was underweight for her height and age, she needed to eat more. Dr. Kalonia went over the information about the implant but advise it was still prudent to use a condom unless in a stable relationship since the implant did not guard against STDs. 

Her lab work would come back in a week, but so far she had a clean bill of health. Kylo was happy. 

“I think you need a new phone; I don’t trust the one you have.” He explained where they were going as he drove to the nearest apple store. 

After thirty minutes or so Rey walked out of the store with a thousand-dollar phone, she held it like it was the most precious thing in her life. Kylo took her shopping for clothes. He enjoyed spoiling her. Each time he bought her something, she was sure to thank him and how much she appreciated everything he did for her. 

He wanted to give her a month to acclimate to his whims. He wanted to be sure she could follow directions and that she could handle the demands of being his submissive. He toyed with the idea of eventually moving her into his home. 

But for now, he would spoil her and once all her test came back and she was in good health, then he would taste what she had to offer, his cock twitched at the thought of taking her. 

Kylo’s next stop was a Boutique he wanted her to have beautiful clothes. He wanted to take her out to an Art Exhibit, a friend of his family was showing at the end of the month. He wanted to dress her in the finest of clothes. She grinned like a Chester cat, she had not been out on a date since she was seventeen, and never to any place beautiful. She felt like Cinderella after the slipper fit. 

The small Boutique specialized in designer clothes and gowns. He said this was a place some of his female friends had shopped before. She wondered just how friendly they had been. She didn’t ask she didn’t want to upset him or overstep her bounds. It was silly to get jealous over something in the past. 

She felt ill at ease when she looked at the price tag of a white blouse $175.00. The shirt cost more than two weeks rent at her place. She knew she wasn’t supposed to argue or disagree with Kylo, but that was a lot of money for one shirt. 

He could see the conflict on her face. He was pretty sure she was reacting to the price tag.

“Rey doesn’t look at the cost, and fashion is not about having a lot of clothes but having quality clothes. This shirt will last longer than anything you can get at a regular retail store.” He smiled at her, she didn’t say anything, but he could still feel her reluctance. 

Rey knew he had money. She felt strange knowing he was spending a lot of money on her this is something he wanted to do. She didn’t turn his gifts down; she was a good girl. 

“There is one more place we need to stop,” he gave her a wolfish grin.


	4. Chapter 4

His next stop was a specialty Boutique; he knew the owner personally. Mara Jade was a dominatrix who also enjoyed playing the submissive for the right dom. Her shop specialized in lingerie and toys for the BDSM community. The shop was broken up into two sections. The storefront had any item you could find in a Victoria Secrets, the back of the shop she kept her more specific items. 

Mara was a tall redhead; she was slim and had a warm smile. She kissed Kylo on both cheeks. It reminded Rey of an old movie where everyone was greeted with a kiss.

“Hello Kylo, who do we have here?” she smiled at Rey.

Rey blushed she could feel the older woman’s eyes move over her body. 

“She is an exceptional guest; I want to see how you accent her beauty with the best you have to offer.” He smiled, brushing Rey’s chestnut lochs from her slender neck. 

Mara smiled, “Lovely, I think I know which piece would suit her perfectly.”

“Janna watch the shop dear; I have a special guest to take care of,” Rey noticed a young woman with long black hair she was leaned across the counter reading a magazine.

Mara sighed and led them to the back of the shop. She had a small room with racks of leather bras, panties, outfits of all sorts. Rey slowly looked around the room trying to take it all in at once. There were leather-clad paddles, whips, and other devices that hang on the wall. 

Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to whisper in her ear, “Don’t worry Little one, we will take this slow. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Her eyes landed on a device that was meant to hold the submissive in a bondage position. The picture showed the girl with her arms tied behind her back on her knees with the leather strap around each ankle. Her back arched with her tits jutted forward, her smooth cunt on display. 

She looked back at Kylo, he followed her eyes to the device then looked back at Rey with a smirk, “that will be your next birthday present, if you’re a good girl.” 

She locked her knees together, the thought of being on display for him had her wet and very needy. 

Kylo sat down on the small red velvet Victorian couch on the far wall. Rey continued to look around.

Mara returned with a small flat box. She opened it for Kylo to inspect it.

“It’s beautiful. Let me see what it looks like on her.” He beckoned Rey over to kneel in front of him. 

She knelt, looking up at Kylo through her lashes. He paused struck by her beauty, her innocence she gifted him. 

The collar was a braided leather intertwined with silver threads the leather was clasped with a silver circle. He wrapped the collar around her throat. His thumb brushed against the pulse point of her neck. She was beautiful, and now she would wear his collar. Most would not know the significance of the choker unless they indulged in the lifestyle. 

Rey touched the collar; she had a sense of belonging. Something she had sought for all her young life. 

Mara smiled, “I think I have something to complete the look, come.” she held her hand out to Rey.

“Go ahead, go with Mara Little One, I’ve very much like to see what she has in mind.”. Kylo sat back with a smirk on his face.

She stood and followed Mara to the back of the shop. A few minutes passed when Mara exited from behind the curtain, a glint of mischief in her eyes. 

She watched Kylo’s face, “Come out, Dear, let him see his treasure.”

Rey stepped out from behind the curtain Mara dressed her in a soft pink baby doll chiffon lingerie. The shoulders had delicate straps tied in bows on her bare shoulders. She wore little ruffled pink panties and nothing else. 

He could see her small dark pink nipples pressed against the thin material; he licked his lips. 

“come to me Little One,” he held his hand out to Rey. She quickly went to him.

Mara smiled, “I’ll give you some privacy,” she left and shut the door behind her, leaving Kylo and Rey alone in her shop. 

she stood before him, his fingers ghost over her breast, she held her breath. 

“You are perfect, so beautiful.” He kissed each of her nipples through the chiffon.   
He sat back and turned her body, so her back was to him, this gave him a full view of her ass in the small pink ruffled panties. He moaned as he ran his hand down her back and over her heart-shaped ass. She felt his hands on her hips; he pulled her back into his lap, his hands ran over her hips to her thighs. He pulled her legs apart, so each leg was position on the outside of Kylo’s legs.

She felt his body heat warm her back. A whimper escaped her lips as he ran his fingers up and down over her panties, he pushed his middle finger between her folds. The feel of the soft lace rubbed against her sensitive clit, drew a faint sob from her lips.

She felt his warm breath on the back of her neck; his lips moved over her shoulder, he left bruising kisses on her throat.

“You’ve been such a good girl today; I’ve been very pleased with you.” He cupped each of her small breast his thumbs circled the hard buds of her nipples. 

“what should you get for being a good girl?” he kissed and nibbled on her earlobe. 

“would you like to cum?” he moved his large hand down between her thighs.

She whimpered and spread her legs for him. He chuckled, “so impatient Little One? what do we say if we want something?” He licked the shell of her ear.

“Please Sir,” she moaned.

“Please what?” he whispered, his breath hot on her ear, the baritone of his voice only made her wetter, needier.

“Please Sir, may I cum,” She begged, “Please, Sir?”

“MM since you asked so sweetly,” he kissed her throat and slipped his fingers into her panties. “oh, so wet for me, such a good girl.”

The feel of his fingers splitting the lips of her sex had her moaning loudly. She felt like her body was attached to a live wire, and he was the electrical current that floods her senses with pleasure. Her back arched when he started to rub her clit. 

“Oh, there she is, you like this Little one, you like my fingers playing with this sweet little pussy?” he continued to whisper in her ear. 

She moaned nodding with enthusiasm. She had been keyed up since the night before. His touch was nirvana. He ran his fingers up and down her slit before he eased his middle finger into her tight entrance.

“So tight, Little one,” he groaned, she could feel his hard cock pressed up into her ass. 

“Fuck if you are this tight when I get to fuck you, I may not last.” he begins to tease her with his one finger, he then inserted another, her body gripped him tightly. She panted the feel of his fingers stretching her was perfect; his long digits ran across the rough patch of her inner wall. 

Her reaction was instant. Her back arched she cried out, “there Sir there please, please.” she tried to buck her hips up to his hand. He held her tightly to his middle, his arm wrapped around her waist, while he fucked her with his two fingers. 

Her wiggling in his lap was doing nothing more, then making him painfully hard. He was determined she was going to cum on his fingers. 

“That’s it, that’s it Little One, I want to feel you cum on my fingers, show me that you can be a good girl.” his teeth grazed the soft flesh of her shoulder, everything about his Angel was perfect. Her pleasure became his, each moan and whimper was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. She was his beacon of light in his lonely dark world. 

Rey started to cry. Big tears ran down her cheeks. She was so lost in the pleasure of his fingers buried deep in her pussy, his lips sucking at the pulse point of her throat she felt overwhelmed and a little scared, afraid this was all a dream, and she would wake alone. 

He could feel she was close, her legs started to shake, she began to pant, her moans and whimpers encouraged him to pump his hand faster, his thick fingers curled in a question mark hitting her g-spot.

She had touched herself before, but it never felt like this, never this intense, it never felt this good. She felt like a creature reborn, cradled by her Master, setting her on a path of enlightenment. The tension built in the pit of her belly, coiled into a tightly wound spring ready for the trigger to release her. 

His lips brushed her throat, a whisper like something from a dream, “cum Little One,” his command triggered her orgasm, her cries of pleasure shattered the silence.

“such a good girl for me,” he continued to pump his fingers slowly, he worked her through the orgasm. She laid boneless in his arms. She could still feel his hard cock on her ass. 

“Thank you, Sir,” she whispered, she sat up and turned to face him. 

He looked happy; his dark eyes shone with a mix of lust and admiration. She sunk to her knees, she reached for the button of his pants. He stilled her hand; she looked up into his dark amber eyes. 

“Please Sir,” she asked sweetly. She wanted to return the pleasure he had shown her, to prove to herself she was capable of pleasing him that she was worthy of his attention. 

Kylo smiled and leaned back; he spread his legs to allow her to move closer. She carefully unbuttoned his pants and pulled him free. She stroked his cock. Her eyes still locked with his; she took him in her mouth. Her tongue curled around the head before she drew him deeper. She could see his smile. He enjoyed watching her blow him.

She pulled her mouth back and licked the rim of the head, her small hand stroked him, she could feel the faint pulse of his cock, her tongue and hand worked in unison.

She sucked him a little deeper in her throat each time she drew back. She gagged a couple of times. Kylo ran his long fingers through her hair. He shifted down a little farther on the couch to give her better access. She found her rhythm, the sounds of her sucking his cock added to his pleasure. His moans fueled her need to please him. Soon he was bucking into her mouth. She knew he was about to climax when she felt his cum hit the back of her throat. She swallowed as much as she could when she felt the last pulse of his cock she pulled off of him with an audible pop. 

She smiled up to him, his large hand cupped her chin, he wiped the drool and cum from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. 

“You are beautiful like this, my good girl. You’ve made me happy, Little One.” He praised her as he pulled her into his lap. He kissed her. He could taste himself on her lips, “get dressed, I think it’s time I feed you.”

Rey changed back into her Sweater and Jeans, Mara had bagged up the pink baby doll and a few other items Kylo had picked out for her, she got to wear the collar.

He took her to a local burger joint; the casual dress made Rey feel at ease. They ordered and sat outside on a deck; the night air felt cool. Kylo ordered them both a double bacon cheeseburger with fries. 

“May I ask you something?” Rey looked up from her fries to Kylo. Her voice held an edge of nervousness.

“you can ask me anything Little One, I’m sure you are curious about a lot of things.” he popped a fry into his mouth as he watched her bite her bottom lip. 

“Miss Mara,” she paused, unsure how to ask the question that burned in her mind.

“Have I been with her?” he smiled and watched her face.

She stared at her fries and nodded.

“No, I met Mara years ago when I was first introduced to this lifestyle. She has proved to be a trustworthy friend. Even after every…” His voice trailed off; he took a drink of his water.

Rey looked up. She wanted to ask what he meant, after what? But something in his face told her this was not a subject he was willing to talk about at this time.

She felt a little bolder, “Bazine? The waitress from this morning, have you?” she asked with a low voice, now that he opened that door she wanted to know.

Kylo sat back and studied her face for a few minutes. She looked nervous he could see her start to squirm. 

“I’ve been with Bazine and the girl from this morning, I’ve been with a few women. I’m a man that enjoys the pleasures that life has to offer. They have all been a temporary fix to what I desire.” he leaned closer to her.

“When I first saw you, I saw what all Master’s desire, a true submissive, everyone before you is nothing, a fleeting shadow compared to you Little One. I will have no other now that I have found you.” the conviction in his voice warmed her, laid her fears to rest. He wanted her, and no one else. 

“I have to leave for business for a couple of days, I want you to keep the phone close I will be calling you.” he watched her take the phone out of her old purse, that was something else he wanted to buy her when he returned, maybe a beautiful Coach bag. 

“Yes, Sir,” she turned to look at him again, “thank you for everything, Sir.”

He reached out and touched her cheek, “You are welcome Little One,”

The waitress brought the food, Rey devoured it within minutes along with her fries. Kylo could only grin, for such a skinny thing she could pack away the food. He hoped she might fill out a little more with some weight; either way, he was still pleased with her. 

Kylo drove her back to her place. The apartment building looked like a turn of the century home turned into apartments. The neighborhood was an older section of the city. It didn’t look horrible. He would revisit maybe looking for a better place for her to live.

He leaned over and captured her lips. He allowed himself the pleasure of her kiss. She opened her mouth to accept his tongue. He groaned, he wanted to take her home. He wanted to trust her, that everything she told him was true, but he had his trust destroyed long ago. So now he’d wait until all her test came back and once he knew for certain, he would take her home and give her everything. 

“Go in, take a shower. I will call you when I get home. We can try out the FaceTime feature,” he smiled and gave her a wink. 

Rey grinned and stepped out of the car. She grabbed the bags out of the trunk, he watched her go in, and once he saw her light turn on the second-floor room, he drove home. 

She followed his orders, quickly took a shower, and headed back to her room, and waited for his call. 

She busied herself with hanging up her new clothes. He had bought her a beautiful black cocktail dress and matching stiletto and silk stockings. She had never touched anything so lovely in her life. She hummed as she put away all her new things. A tinkling musical sound filled the room. She stood confused for a moment before she realized it was her phone. Quickly she answered it.

“Hello Sir,” she clicked on the FaceTime option. 

“All clean?” He asked she could see he was busy taking off his clothes, she licked her lips and watched him pull off the dark colored Henley he wore, she wished the screen was a little bigger so she could get a good look at him. 

“Yes, Sir,” she held the phone out away from her body to show her wet hair. 

“Good girl,” his praises did something to her. She preened each time he told her she was a good girl. 

“show me your room,” He sat down shirtless in his boxers. 

She took the phone and walked around the small room.

“I’m afraid there isn’t much here, but it’s home I guess,” she smiled at the phone and yawned and quickly covered her mouth, he could hear her mumble her apologies,

“It’s late Little One, get some sleep I’ll call you in the morning. Good night.” he sounded tired to her as well. 

“Good night Sir,” with that he closed the call, Rey smiled today was amazing, everything was looking up for her for once. 

He called her that morning, she grinned into the phone her hair messy from sleep, he could see the freckles that covered the bridge of her nose, she was stunning. 

He was already dressed in a suit and tie. He was handsome. His long dark hair brushed his shoulders. She wished she could run her fingers through his silky lochs. 

“Do you work tonight? “ she loved his voice, even the most mundane questions left her turned on, she watched him pack his suitcase.

“yes, Sir,” she sat on the edge of her bed and watched her phone. She could see him nod while he listened.

“Take everything off and lay back on the bed, make sure the phone is set so I can see you” his voice came through the phone loud and clear. 

She set the phone on the small nightstand next to her bed. She used the novel she was reading to secure it in place. Quickly she stripped out of the old t-shirt and panties. She climbed on the bed and took the phone in hand again. 

“Beautiful, so beautiful show me that pretty pussy, spread your legs for me.” she could hear the want in his voice. 

She spread her legs and aimed the phone towards her pussy. The pink of her sex glistened with her arousal. 

“Show me how you like to be touched, Little One show me how much you are going to miss me.” he purred into the phone. 

She ran her fingers through the soft curls and delved between her wet folds. She moaned her eyes closed; she focused on the memory of his fingers. 

“do you wish it was my fingers instead?” his breath came out a little huskier.

“Yes, Sir,” she moaned.

“Good girl, I want to see you cum, show me you can be a good girl.” she could hear a groan from the phone, he was already dressed she wondered if he was touching himself as well. 

She followed each of his commands until she laid on her bed, her chest rose and fell from the exertion from her orgasm. 

“Be good for me Little One, when I get back I’ll have a surprise for you.” she could see the look of satisfaction in his eyes. 

“Yes, Sir, have a safe flight, Sir,” she cheerfully wished him bye, “I’ll miss you,” she said quietly before the call went dead. 

She laid back in her bed, naked a grin on her face. She fell asleep happy. 

 

He enjoyed the FaceTime with Rey; it was incredible watching her pleasure herself. He intended to have more FaceTime with her tonight after his meeting and what he was sure he had to attend dinners and after drinks at whatever bar they ended up at.

He smiled, by the time he was done, Rey’s shift should be over, and he could call her again. Maybe he would show her how he likes to masturbate.

Kylo sat back in his hotel room at the Four Seasons. The meetings had run longer, then what he felt was necessary. Dinner was nothing exciting; his clients were loud and demanding with the wait staff. This led to Kylo being on edge and annoyed with his clients. He cut out early from the drinks. He’d had enough of spoiled rich boys that insisted everyone kiss their ass. 

Kylo may be rich, but he remembered his father and Chewie working long hours trying to perfect their engines. He grew up in an upper-middle-class family. His Mom had been their towns Mayor. She taught him that everyone deserved to be treated with respect regardless of their social standing. These assholes didn’t have a clue.

He took a long hot shower and checked the time. It was a little after 11 pm. He knew Rey would be home by now. Poe’s restaurant closed at 10 pm. 

He hit the FaceTime feature; the phone rang several times before it went to a voice message. He sat down on his bed, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Maybe she was in the shower. He would wait 15 minutes and try again. 

He laid back on the bed, his hand slowly stroked his cock. He played the image of her on her knees with his cock in her mouth again. He called again, now well past 11:30 pm the phone rang several times before it went to voice mail. 

“what the fuck,” he growled out. He set the phone down on the nightstand before he did anything stupid like throwing his fucking phone into the wall.

“Where the fuck is she?” the question just left his lips when he remembered the phone had a GPS tracking app. He opened his phone and put in Rey’s phone number. It took the app less than a minute before it showed that Rey’s phone was currently at 1855 south street. 

He hit the get direction app. The phone showed the location was ‘Baby Dolls’ a low rent strip-club on the run down side of town. Kylo sat back and frowned. He didn’t know she worked as a stripper. He shook his head that isn’t going to do if she needed money, he would give it to her, but he didn’t want his girl stripping for anyone. 

He tried the number once more before giving up and going to bed. The next morning, he called, the phone went to voice mail. He checked the app, showed she was at an address that was not her home address. He felt his blood boil, she had lied to him, she said she had no one, but here it showed her at an address across town from where she lived at 5:30 am. 

The next two days was the same. She ignored his calls. He was furious with her. He felt used. He was angry with himself for moving too quickly. She was poor that was obvious, maybe showering her with gifts was too much for the girl. 

She played him like the sucker he was, memories of Amilyn burned into his mind again after all these years. All her lies, he hated how she used him, how she twisted everything until it was ugly and foul. He scolded himself for letting it happen again, to make this girl in. She could keep it all. He didn’t give one fuck about the money he spent. 

He was done with Rey.


	5. Chapter 5

More than once the past couple days, he was thrown back into his painful memories. Amilyn’s deceit almost destroyed him; she had cost him so much; her lessons came with too high of a price. The only saving grace was Dr. Yoda; he gave him the tools to heal himself, to grow and become a better man. He was ashamed how quickly he fell back into that darkness, how he let old wounds fester and create new ones, like cancer spreading through his body. 

Friday morning, he sat in his hotel room; he was emotionally exhausted. He had to let this fear go, let the anger go. He needed to talk to her, see her face, and get to the truth of what happened.

His anger was replaced with a gnawing fear something happened; it didn’t seem like her. He had to admit to himself that he didn’t know her, it had been forty-eight hours since they met, and he was willing to jump head-on into a relationship with this girl. He wanted to trust his gut that she was special, that they had been drawn to one another for a reason; he wanted to quit his fears that he was being used. 

 

He sat on the plane. He had tried to call her again that morning; he even tried her old phone number just in case something happened to the new phone. His anger was replaced with worry, he felt sick that morning, what if something happened?

He wasn't fair to her; he was letting his past cloud his judgment. He would talk to her to find out what happened. Once the plane landed, he drove straight to her apartment, instead of going home. He wasted no time driving there. It was still too early for her to go to work. He stood at her door, knocking.

“Rey, it’s Kylo you home?” he waited to listen for any sound. 

“Rey, please if you’re home open the door?” it was quiet, a young man walked up to the stairs behind him. Kylo looked at him, he when to a door at the end of the hall.  
“Do you know the young lady that lives here?” he asked, the way the young man flinched he must have come off demanding. 

“Look man I don’t want any trouble I don’t know her, I swear.” he quickly opened his door and slammed it shut, Kylo could hear the locks slide in place. 

He huffed out a breath, “what the fuck was that about?” He would go to the restaurant tonight and talk to her, for now, he had to get home and change.

He called Hux and Phasma to meet him at Poe’s to discuss the newest contract. He sat and looked at his phone and the tracker app; it didn’t make sense to him all the locations she or her phone had been. Hopefully, tonight would shed some light on the whole situation.

He felt a little trepidation as he walked into Poe’s, he hoped she had a good reason for ignoring his calls. 

Kaydel led him back to his table, Phasma and Hux had already been seated. Bazine breezed by a smile lit up her face. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Ren,” she purred. “Scotch on the rocks?”

Kylo looked up and smiled, “Yes, please.”

He kept searching the room for Rey. She said she usually worked the party room in the back. He wasn’t surprised when he didn’t see her right away. 

Bazine returned with his drink. “What can I get you tonight, would you like your usual special?” she gave him a smile and a wink. 

Kylo looked at the menu. He knew what Bazine was hinting at, she was letting him know that she was available tonight. He didn’t want to think about Bazine. He was concerned with Rey. 

“I’ll have chicken marsala.” he handed the menu back to Bazine and turned back to Hux and Phasma, she stood a moment longer he could feel her stare at the back of his head. She turned and left. He let out a soft huff; he didn’t need this shit right now. 

The place was packed, he searched for Rey, but all he saw was Bazine and Rose. He pursed his lips; usually, they would have their dinners by now. He tried to get Bazine’s attention to find out what was taking so long. 

Bazine finally came close enough that Kylo got her attention. 

“Sorry Kylo we are slammed, tonight doesn’t help we are short-handed she said in a huff.” she had an annoyed look on her face. 

“What happened to your other girl?” Kylo asked he felt like he had a knot in his stomach. 

Bazine huff, “She couldn’t be bothered to come in for her shift.”

Rose’s head whipped around a look of disgust on her face. “Are you fucking kidding me, Bazine? You know why Rey isn’t here, stop being a bitch,” she growled at her through clenched teeth. 

Kylo stood up quickly, “what does she mean?’ he looked at Bazine. 

Bazine ignored Kylo’s question, she stared at Rose, “As if I care,” she quipped back at Rose as she walked to the party room.

Kylo followed Rose. He grabbed her by the back of the elbow when she reached the Bar, “Rose, why isn’t Rey here?”

Rose gave him a confused look. She looked conflicted before she sighed. She knew Mr. Ren had been coming for years and a friend of Poe, and it seemed now maybe a friend of Rey’s.  
“She is in the hospital, “ she said quietly looking around. “she missed work on Wednesday, didn’t call or anything which is not like Rey. I got worried and went to her apartment Thursday morning when I knocked on the door her landlord Mr. Canady was there bagging up all her stuff to throw out. I didn’t get much from him. But he said someone broke into her apartment and beat her up. He thought it was her boyfriend, that he couldn’t have this shit in his apartment and that he was evicting her. Can you believe that shit, she gets the shit beat out of her and he’s evicting her?” Rose was talking so fast. Her hands moved animatedly back and forth. 

Kylo felt like he couldn’t breathe, “Rose,” he said her name, his hand still on the back of her arm, “which hospital is she in?”

“Mercy Hospital, the free hospital on 5th street.” Rose wiped a tear out of her eyes. “it’s so fucked up, she didn’t have anything I don’t know why anyone would break into her place, like what the fuck could he…” she covered her mouth, a dark shadow crossed her warm brown eyes that shone with tears. 

“thank you, Rose,” his voice soft, he squeezed her elbow and turned to go back to his table.

“I have to go,” he dropped a hundred-dollar bill on the table. 

Both Hux and Phasma looked concerned, “Anything I can do?” Hux asked.

“No, thank you, but this is something I need to handle. I’ll see you both Monday.” he turned and walked toward the front door. 

Bazine caught his hand, “Hey, where are you going?”

He looked down at his hand, and pulled it free from her grip, “I’ve got to go,”

Her brow pinched, “what’s going on? Or you going to see Rey?” she followed him outside. 

“Seriously Kylo what the fuck?” she spit out the words loudly. “How do you know her anyway? Uh, I mean how long we have been fucking? And you’re going to drop me because some little white trash shakes her ass at you?” She followed him to his car, ranting as she went.  
He growled and turned to confront her, “what is between Rey and me is none of your fucking concern. As far as you and me, it was only physical, I didn’t force you to do anything you didn’t want to do.” he pulled his keys out of his pocket. 

“So that’s it we are done?” she screamed at him. 

“Bazine we were fucking not dating.” he shook his head; this was not what he needed at this moment. 

She started to cry, “well maybe it was just sex to you,” she stood with her arms wrapped around herself. 

His eyes narrowed on her, “so does that mean your dating Hux and Poe as well? I know you’re fucking both of them, is there anyone else you’re dating?”

“fuck you Kylo,” she screamed, “God If I knew you had a thing for trash, I’d never have fucked you.”

“I wished I realized sooner that you are a heartless bitch, I’d save myself some headaches.” He pulled out his wallet and threw two hundred-dollars at her feet, “here go buy yourself a fucking soul.”

He was done with Bazine’s shit. He slid into his car; he had stopped listening to her insults. His only focus now was to get to Rey. He broke a few traffic laws and might have run a red light at one point he wasn’t sure. 

He pulled out his phone, while he sat at a red light, he put It on speaker and called Mitaka. He heard the call connect before his lawyer could say hello, Kylo started to tell him what he needed. 

“Mitaka, I need you to call the local Precinct for the Southside area, a young woman by the name of Rey Jakku was attacked and hospitalized, let them know I have information about their investigation and I’ll meet them at the hospital.” He watched the road, his mind a whirlwind of worries. 

He turned into the visitor’s parking lot. He shut off the engine. 

“And if they ask what kind of information, what do you want me to tell them?” Mitaka asked.  
“Let them know that Ms. Jakku was gifted a new iPhone, which I’m sure the person that assaulted her stole, the phone has a tracking app, and I have several addresses where the phone has been.” He ran a large hand down his face. He felt the pang of guilt how he let his anger and hurt let him think the worst of Rey. He promised himself not to make that happen again. 

“Got it, Sir, I’ll text you the name of the Detective once I have that information. I’ll contact Apple to find out how we can get a print out of that log.” 

“thank you Mitaka, I’ll call you later, there is something I need you to do, we’ll talk then.” He hung up; his mouth felt dry as he walked into the hospital, the receptionist gave him Rey’s room number. 

He stood at her door for a moment, trying to compose and prepare himself. He pushed the door open, Rey was in a double occupancy room, but no one was currently in the other bed. She laid on her side with her back to him. Quietly he walked up to her bed. 

“Rey?” he said her name as gently as his deep voice could manage.

She slowly turned to him; the dark purple bruise on her cheek and swollen eye made him sick. She laid on her back, her head tilted towards him, 

“Sir,” her voice barely audible, tears flooded her eyes. He couldn’t stand it, he had to touch her, he sat on her bed and leaned into her, careful not to crush her.

“Oh Sweetheart, I’m so sorry,” his voice thick with emotion.

she sniffs, “he took everything, I tried to stop him.” He sat back and looked at her, a look of worry in her eyes, gutted him.

“None of that matter’s, only you Little One.” he lowered his head, “I fucked up, I made you a target, I should have never left you there.” she could hear the guilt in his voice. 

She reached out and touched his cheek, “it’s not your fault, Kylo.”

Rey and Kylo both turned when they heard the door open, and an older man with a white beard and bright blue eyes walked in. He held her chart in his hand. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Kenobi,” he walked over and shook Kylo’s hand. 

Kylo stood, “I’m Kylo Ren, Rey’s fiancé.” He glanced at her, her eyes wide in a surprised look. 

Dr. Kenobi looked to Rey; she smiled, “My fiancé.” 

He nodded, “How are you feeling today?” he asked Rey as he shined a light into her eye. 

Kylo stood back and watched Dr. Kenobi examine Rey; rage burned in his chest. She had bruises on her throat, whoever attacked her, choked her. He could see the abrasions at the corners of her mouth. He felt sickened Rey’s arm had a temporary cast on her arm. 

He waited for Dr. Kenobi to finish his exam, “when do you think Rey can be discharged?”

“Tomorrow would be the earliest; she didn’t sustain internal injuries. The bruising will fade in a couple of weeks, I’ve prescribed her some Tylenol for the pain.”

“Excuse me, Doctor, there is a Detective here to talk to you.” A nurse stood at the door. 

“I’ll be right back, Sweetheart,” Kylo smiled and patted her foot, she tried to smile but winched at the pain. 

Kylo followed Dr. Kenobi outside the door. A dark-skinned Man stood with his head down, looking at his phone. 

He looked up when he heard footsteps. He had a warm smile he held his hand out to Dr. Kenobi.

“Hello doctor, I’m Detective Finn Trooper. “ he shook the doctor’s hand, his eyes on Kylo.

“Kylo Ren?” he asked as he eyed the tall man. 

“Yes, thank you for coming down,” he shook Finn’s hand.

Kylo took his phone out and handed it to Finn with the app opened, “My lawyer is contacting Apple to get a printout of the tracker app with all the locations Kylo had seen.” Finn nodded and handed the phone back to Kylo.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Ren, what are you to the victim?” he gave Kylo a suspicious look. 

“I’m Rey’s fiancé,” he replied with an edge of annoyance. 

“Why didn't you report this sooner?” Finn took out his pad and looked up to Kylo for an answer. 

“I was out of town, look it’s .. “ he sighed, “It’s complicated, I didn’t know her phone was stolen, it was my only way to contact her.” I just found out what happened and came straight to the hospital. 

Now both Dr. Kenobi and Finn stared at him with a questionable look. 

“Look I care very much about Rey’s wellbeing, and I’m willing to do whatever it will take to find the bastard that did that to her. If you don’t want my help that’s fine, I’m sure I can hire a private..” Kylo growled.

Finn held up his hand, to stop Kylo. 

“Ok, look that’s not necessary, I want the bastard off the streets. I have no problem with taking what help I can get.” He looked at Kylo; he looked like a man who was willing to do anything to protect the girl. He lowered his hands when he felt Kylo had calmed down.

“How is she?” he asked the doctor. 

“She is bruised with a sprained wrist, physically she will be ok,” he hesitated for a moment. 

Kylo tensed, he knew there was more, the bruises on her throat and mouth, he had an uneasy feeling. 

Finn seemed to get the feeling as well. “Was she sexually assaulted?” he asked the doctor but watched Kylo. 

Kylo’s hands curled into a fist, he squeezed his hands to the point his nails dug into the palms of his hand, his knuckle stretched white. 

Dr. Kenobi shook his head, “we did a rape kit, there was no penetration, but she had bruises on her inner thighs, there are rope burns on her wrist as well.” 

Dr. Kenobi looked at Kylo; his face was a pale white, the blood had drained from his face. He fought the bile that threatens to flood his mouth. 

Dr. Kenobi put his hand on Kylo’s arm, “She is a fighter, there are bruises on her knuckle, and we were able to pull tissue from under her nails. She protected herself until help arrived.” The older man smiled at Kylo and squeezed his arm; the message received loud and clear. She didn’t need his pity; she needed his support. 

“Is she ok to question?” Finn asked Dr. Kenobi. 

“I think she is in a better state of mind today; I’m sure it will be alright.” Dr. Kenobi turned and headed back into Rey’s room. 

“Rey this is detective Trooper, he’d like to ask you some questions.” Dr. Kenobi stepped aside to let Finn get closer to Rey. 

“Please call me Finn, do you think you are up to give a statement?” he sat down in a chair next to her bed, he gave her a warm smile. 

Rey looked for Kylo, her eyes locked onto his, without a word he moved to the other side of her bed. He took her hand in his to support her and offer what comfort he could give. 

She took a big breath and blew it out, Kylo could feel the tremble in her hand.

“I had gone out around noon to buy lunch; I didn’t notice him when I unlocked my door; he forced his way in and locked the door. He held a knife to my throat, said if I screamed he’d cut my throat. “ she glanced up at Kylo, a sadness in her hazel eyes.  
He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She sunk back against his massive chest. 

“Did you get a good look at him?” Finn asked his pencil in hand his pad open.

She nodded, he had greasy dark brown hair, brown eyes, he had a neck tattoo. I think it said Death or something like that? He wasn’t much taller than me. He smelled terrible.” she held onto the arm wrapped around her shoulder.

“Did he say anything to you?” Finn wrote down everything Rey said. 

“He wanted my phone,” she felt Kylo’s forehead leaned against the back of her head, she squeezed his arm, she knew he felt responsible. 

“did you give him the phone?” Finn looked up at Rey. 

“I gave him my old phone, I hoped he wouldn’t notice the difference, he did.” she bit her lip, “He hit me and told me if I wanted to fuck around with him, he’d give me his cock.” her words got softer. Kylo wrapped his arm around her waist.  
“I gave him the iPhone and what money I had, but he wanted more.” she sniffed and wiped a tear from her eyes. 

“I’m here, Sweetheart, I’ve got you,” Kylo whispered in her ear. She nodded, thankfully she had him. 

“He told me he was going to rob me and leave, that if I’d sit on my bed and let him tie my hands and gag me, he wouldn’t hurt me, he’d leave. But he didn’t want me to call the cops before he had a chance to get away. So, I let him tie my names and gag me.” she looked down at her hands, the tears dripped over her chin. 

I thought he was going to leave. Instead, he pushed me back on the bed and tried to pull my pants off. I kicked him in the chest; he hit me in the side of my head; I felt like I was going to blackout. He tried to force my legs apart and lay on top of me. I scratched his face and hit him as hard as I could,” she clasped her hands together and swung them back n forth like she was swinging a bat. 

Finn sat writing everything down. Dr. Kenobi stood at the foot of the bed. His arms crossed his chest, a look of sympathy.

“He hit me again, I finally got the gag out of my mouth and started to scream, he wrapped his hands around my throat, the last thing I remember was him on top of my choking me. then I woke up here.” 

Finn handed her the box of tissues; she wiped her eyes. 

“One of your neighbors hear you and called the police, “ Finn reached out and patted her hand. “We will get him, don’t you worry.” 

Rey gave him a weak smile and nodded. 

 

“I think that is all I need right now; do you have an address in case I need to get a hold of you?” Finn looked at Rey. 

“She will be staying with him; my lawyer will give you all my information and phone number.” Kylo rubbed her arms. He could feel how warm her body leaned back into him. 

“Sounds good, thank you, Rey, here is my card if you think of anything else, or you just need to talk.” he handed Rey his card. He shook Kylo’s hand, then Dr. Kenobi before he left. 

Dr. Kenobi looked at his watch, “visiting hour are almost over,”

Kylo spoke up, “I’d prefer to stay. I won’t be in the way.” He sat with Rey resting against him. 

The old man sighed, “Ok, I’ve had a chair brought in for you.” He smiled and left the room. 

“Thank you,” Rey whispered, “I couldn’t have done any of that without you.”

She had a look of devotion in her eyes. How could he ever doubt her? He felt shame. He didn’t want lies or secrets between them; this felt too precious to him. 

“I..” he closed his eyes and cleared his throat, “when I tried to call you, and you didn’t answer, I thought you were ignoring me.” He looked up into her hazel eyes, her brow furrowed. 

He had to bare his soul to her and hope she would forgive him, “The phone has an app, it showed you, I mean it showed the phone in different locations a strip club to some home across town. I thought you had played me, that fuck Rey..” He hung his head down.  
“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot… you got hurt because of me, and I was accusing you of being dishonest with me.” he looked up into her face, the look of pain wrecked him, he felt his heart twist.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, “it’s ok,”

“God Rey it’s not ok, I’ve hurt you, I’ve hurt us. I don’t deserve you; I hope you can give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me.” he reached out and touched the back of her hand that rested in her lap. 

Her eyes went down to his large hand that covered hers. She wrapped him with her smaller one. “I don’t want you to blame yourself, we have just met. There is so much I don’t know about you, and you don’t know about me. But I know I want this, Sir, I want you.”

He smiled, “You are amazing Little One,” he swallowed “let me be the first to share, my real name is Benjamin Anakin Solo.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rey smiled, “I like your name, why did you change it?” her fingers were intertwined with his significant digits, the warmth in his eyes seem to cloud with a look of hurt. She rubbed her thumb over his palm.

“I will tell you that story once we are back home. I’ll tell you anything else you would like to know.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 

“Well you ask me something, and then I’ll ask you, I think that would be fair,” the tension in her body seems to lessen the more they talked. He was happy to take her mind off the horrible ordeal she had suffered.

He thought for a moment, “how old are you?”

“19, I’ll be 20 in a couple of months.” He stared at her hands in his. He didn’t realize she was so young, barely an adult. 

“How old are you?” she smiled up at him. 

“29,” he watched her face for a reaction, “is that too old?” she shook her head, her smile faltered, she heard something in his voice she had not heard before, uncertainty. 

“Is my age an issue? I am an adult, and to be honest, I consider myself very mature since I’ve had to take care of myself since I was a small girl.” her voice took on a combative tone. 

He couldn’t help the smile she was a wild little thing, “no Little One, I know you are an adult, and I agree you are very mature for your age. I..” now he seems lost for what he wanted to say. “I want to take this slow. I want this to be a positive life experience; we won’t do anything until you are comfortable.” the conviction in his voice made her smile. 

She nodded and chewed on her bottom lip; he could tell there was something she wanted to say. He stood up and pulled his hands from her hands. She whimpered at the loss of contact. 

“Shhh it’s ok Little One,” he sat on the side of the bed and took off his shoes. He climbed into the bed with her mindful of her injuries, he laid back with her tucked close to his side his arm around the back of her neck. She snuggled closer to him and sighed. 

“Anything you want to tell me Little One is only between us,” he kissed her head. 

She laid her head against his chest, “When I was five, my Mom sold me to a drug dealer for a fix.” She hid her face against his chest. He was unprepared for this kind of revelation; he held his tongue till she was done. He rubbed her arm. 

“I don’t remember her or my dad, I’ve been in the foster system for so long that I don’t know where I’m from originally if I had siblings. When I turned 18, I petition the courts for my records. I hoped to find my parents names or anything about me. It only had the drug dealers arrest record confession, that he took me as payment for drugs. The only thing he knew about me was my mom said my name was Rey. “

He could hear the sadness in her voice. Her tears wet his shirt. He kissed the crown of her head. 

“It’s stupid, but I don’t even really know my true age, I could be older, or younger. I was given a date of birth, the date the police rescued me from the dealer, a pediatrician and pediatric dentist gave me my age. Everything about me is made up.”

“I’m nobody,” she whispered against his chest so softly he wasn’t sure if he heard her say those hurtful words. 

He pulled her chin up, “You are so much more than anyone I’ve met.” he stared in her eyes, his large hand cupped her jaw and wiped the tears from her cheeks. 

“None of that matters, your parents, where you are from, it’s the past leave it. You are an amazingly strong woman; I feel fortunate to have found you.” She hugged him and buried her face against his chest. 

“me too,” he could hear her muffled words. 

He had not planned on telling Rey about his past with Amilyn, but now it felt important that he share his pain with her. 

“When I was 15 years old, I had an affair with an older married woman. She was one of my Mom’s friends.” Rey sat back a look of shock on her face. 

“How old was she?” he wasn’t sure if she looked shocked or outraged.

He sighed, “She was 36 when it all started, looking back on it now I could see she was grooming me as young as 13. I was tall for my age, and she used to hug me a lot, she used to say she couldn’t believe I was so young with a man’s body.”

Rey’s eyes narrowed, “She used you.” her voice came out like a low growl.

He nodded, “Looking back now, I can see it, at the time I thought I was falling in love. My parents were always busy, Han and Chewie, worked on getting their engines in the market. Leia had her political career to a baby. Amilyn was there to fill the void.”

Rey stared at him. Her eyes seem to change colors with her emotions; they appeared to be a deep green. 

He sighed, he hated telling this to Rey, he felt ashamed for what he allowed to happen.

“Amilyn was always around, always offering to take me off Leia’s hand so she could get work done. Leia never questioned her. Why should she? They had been friends since they were girls.”

“It started innocent enough she would take me to arcades, the movies anywhere I wanted to go, do anything I wanted to do. She told me we were pals. We would talk about everything, video games, movies, and school. She asked me if I was dating anyone I was 14 at the time, I was tall, skinny, with big noes and ears, no one was beating my door down, especially girls.”

“I would have beat your door down,” Rey announced, she glanced up and gave him a shy smile and blushed. 

“Oh, Little One if only that could have been possible.” he returned her smile. 

“Truth was I was too shy and embarrassed to even think about talking to a girl. She told me she would help me show me what girls wanted.”

“She would hold my hand, sometimes kiss my cheek. She was always touching me, letting me touch her, she said girls wanted to be touched.”

“I knew she was married, and it was wrong to kiss her to touch her. But she made me feel special, wanted, she told me I was more of a man than her husband. She started touching me, intimately. She would run her hand over my crotch, the first time she did it, she made me cum in my pants. I was so fucking embarrassed. But she told me that it was ok because I was young, I had just turned 15,” 

“She would take my hand and put them on her breast or down the front of her panties. One minute it was stolen. Kisses next, we were having sex. She would push me to be more dominating not just during sex, but in all aspects of my life. I became an asshole in school, I was more significant than most kids, so I got my way a lot. She wanted a Dom; she was trying to push me into that role. I didn’t have a clue what that meant. I didn’t have the basic knowledge of what a healthy relationship was; she was twisting everything. I wanted to please her to be the man she insists I could be. “

“All this happened under the nose of my parents and her husband, I felt untouchable. Amilyn had introduced me to BDSM, this is how I met Mara and a few others in the lifestyle, she told them I was 21, she even got me a fake id. She took me to Bondage, Discipline shows, with a lot of Sadism, and Masochism. Some of it appealed to me. I didn’t like public humiliation. I gravitated to the Dominance and submission more than anything. But Amilyn was into edge play it was more than I could handle,”

“what’s edge play?” she quietly asked, she was focused on everything he said, she devoured every word.

“She was into pain” he let out a breath, “something I’m not into.” he felt the need to reassure her, that she was safe with him. 

“The things she wanted me to do to her, I didn’t feel comfortable, but she kept insisting that I had to because that is what real men did and that if I wanted to be a real man I had to show it. She was into being tied up and whipped. She would tell me to hit her harder, harder until I broke her skin. I hated it all of it. I didn’t want to do it any longer. But I didn’t know how to break up with her, to stop giving in to her demands. She would hint that she would have to tell Han and Leia, that they would believe her over me.”

“I stopped answering her calls and made sure I was never alone with her when she came over to visit Leia. I had shit social skills for a 17-year-old dealing with a woman almost in her 40’s.”

“One day, she caught me at school. I told her I didn’t want to do it anymore. That I didn’t care if she told Han Leia that I was done. She cried and said that if I would see her one last time, she would never bother me again, so I did.” He inhaled deeply then slowly blew out the breath.

“She had me gag her and tie her to a stool, her wrist and ankles to the legs and fuck her from behind. Her husband was supposed to be out of town. He walked in on me, fucking his wife. He punched me, almost knocked me out, He was screaming at me when he untied his wife,” Kylo stopped and pinched the crease between his nose, “She told him I had forced her, she accused me of raping her.”

Rey gasped and grabbed his arm, “No,” she shook her head in shock, “how could she?” she whispered. 

“I was in shock. He was going to call the police. She begged her husband not to call them, that it would destroy Leia, that Leia was her dearest friend and she couldn’t let that happen. He said he didn’t give a fuck about Leia, that I was a rapist and he wouldn’t let me run free. She told him she couldn’t let that happen, that she would lie to the police and tell them it was all consensual.”

“He called Han and Leia instead, once they got to their house, he told them what he walked in on, that she was gagged and tied to the fucking chair. She played being the victim, and everyone bought it, I was some sick monster.”

“Leia believed everything she said. She thanked her for looking out for me, fucking joke. The two of them agreed that it wouldn’t be reported to the police that I’d go to therapy instead. Amilyn kept apologizing to Leia, saying she was being friendly a little too touchy and felt that I took it the wrong way.”

“Why didn’t you tell your parents it wasn’t true.” he could hear the sadness in her voice.

“I did, I told them everything, but Leia wouldn’t believe me, she said I was too demanding like my grandfather, selfish, that I had a destructive nature. Han said he believed me, but Leia didn’t want to hear any of it.”

“Even with the agreement not to involve the police, rumors went rampage that I was a rapist. It was during election season. Reporters started to hound Leia concerning the rumors about the rape. The shit hit the fan, she pulled out of the race and ended her political career. I had to quit school; I did a home school course to finish school to graduate.”

There was a knock at the door, an orderly pushed in a large lazy boy. The young man smiled at Rey and Kylo, “Hey man, where do you want this?”

“Thereby the bed will be fine,” he motioned to the other side of Rey’s bed. 

He quickly moved the chair in place and bid them both goodnight. 

 

“She sounds like a horrible human being; please tell me you don’t see her anymore?” Rey’s voice was soft, but her tone was tainted with a burning rage. 

He tightened his hug, “I haven’t seen her since I was 17,”

“Is this why you changed your name?” she sat back to look at his face. 

“Yes, we argued all the time I couldn’t believe that she wouldn’t believe me. Han started to stay away from home more and more. It was my fault our family was falling apart. I just wanted her to listen to me, for once take my side. Leia started drinking, one night we had a big blow up, she told me she wished that I had never been born. I packed a bag and left that night; I didn’t tell anyone; I had just turned 18. I wanted to distance myself from everything and everyone. I tried to kill my past and start a new life where no one knew Ben Solo, that I wasn’t known as a rapist, so I legally changed my name to Kylo Ren. “

Rey hugged him, “I’m so sorry that happened to you.” she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him. For the first time he felt relieved, his heart felt lighter, he saw no judgment, no doubt. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve this Angel, but he would protect her with his life. 

Rey yawned, Kylo smiled and laid her back in her bed, she reached out to him, not letting him go. 

“You need your rest Little One, and the bed is not big enough for the two of us with your injuries.” He pulled away from her and stood next to the bed. He kissed the crown of her head. 

“I’ll be right there in the chair.” he nodded to the lazy boy. 

She yawned again, “mkay, “ she smiled “night, Sir.” She rolled onto her side and let her eyes shut. Within minutes, she was fast asleep. 

Kylo sat back in the chair and stared at his beauty. He checked the time it was almost 11 pm, he felt terrible calling Mitaka this late, but he needed to find the bastard that hurt Rey before anyone else did. 

“Hello,” He sat and listened to Mitaka greet him, he sounded tired he wondered if he had woken the man up. 

“Mitaka, I need you to contact Jango Fett, delay giving the police the print out from the app,” Kylo said in a low voice he didn’t want to wake Rey.

“Sir is that a good idea to put the police off to hire a bounty hunter.” he yawned again in the phone.

“I don’t care at this point I want to find the asshole, let Jango know he’s looking for a male approximately between 20-25, I’d say between 5’7 to 5’9 most likely 140 lbs. with dark brown hair, and a tattoo with the word Death on his throat. “ Kylo listened to Mitaka go over all the reasons this was a bad idea.

“Sir, this could get you into a lot of trouble, what are you going to do when you find him, wait no, no, never mind I don’t want to know. Just let me say I think this is a bad idea.” Kylo listened to Mitaka go over all the reasons this was a bad idea.

“Yeah, I know, I know. Just fucking get it done, let him know the moment he finds the fucker he is to call me and not let him out of his sight.” Mitaka was usually his Jimmy the cricket and kept him out of trouble, but this was something he had to do, for Rey and his sanity.

“I have your approval for the usual payment?” Mitaka sounded like he gave up. 

“yes, the usual payment call me if he wants anything else. Night.” Kylo sat the phone down on the nightstand next to Rey. 

He wasn’t a violent man unless provoked. This was one of those times.


	7. Chapter 7

He got the call from Jango a little before dawn. The bounty hunter had been able to track the man to his home. He was currently inside asleep. Jango reported he had been at the strip club and had sold some back of weed to a couple of high school kids. A real piece of work, he followed him to his home, which currently housed the suspect and an unknown female, who had just left five minutes ago.

Rey woke up when she heard Kylo speaking in a low voice to someone. She realized it was someone on the phone. She rolled over and looked at him. He was putting on his shoes.

“You’re leaving?” her voice came out more of a panicky whine, then she meant for it to be. 

Kylo looked up and quickly sat on the bed with her, “I’ve got to go take care of something, but I’ll be back before they release you I promise you Little One. I need you to relax, go back to sleep if you can, I want to make sure everything is worked out before I take you home.” he kissed her forehead, she melted into his arms. 

She hid her face from him, “okay,” she whispered. She knew he would be back, but she felt fragile.

He found a note pad with the hospital’s name and logo on the cover, along with a pen on the small side table. He quickly jotted down his cell phone number.

“This is my cell phone number, anything comes up, anything at all you call me. If for any reason you can’t get a hold of me to call Mitaka my lawyer, he will be here as soon as possible.” He held her face in his hands. She had a worried look in her eyes. 

He kissed her, she sighed and let his tongue slip into her mouth. She clung to his neck, their kiss needy, a calm reassurance she was no longer alone; he would be there for her. 

“couple hours tops Little One, and I’ll be back,” he whispered in her ear and kissed her throat. 

She nodded and let his neck go. She smiled at him; he smiles back. She knew he would keep his promise; she laid back in the bed and watched him leave.

She laid there and thought about what he said. They would go ‘home.’ She felt herself grinning, home, she never had a home before, every place she had lived had been a house, location, somewhere she slept. No place that had provided her with security, warmth, or love. 

She closed her eyes. She had a strange feeling in her chest. She wasn’t sure what it was, a giddiness she never experiences before. She fell back to sleep with the thought of Kylo’s promise. It warms her heart.

Kylo hated leaving Rey alone, but he knew she would be safe in the hospital. The nurse and doctors would check in on her. There was security in the hospital as well. He knew that if he didn’t do this that he would slowly drive him insane. He had to go home; first, there was something he needed before he visited the animal that touched Rey. 

Kylo found Jango parked several houses down from the run-down shit hole the asshole was currently sleeping in, like a baby without a care in the world. Kylo pulled along the back of the abandoned house. He couldn’t afford to be identified at the location; he wasn’t sure if the asshole would survive his visit. He knew he had to play it cool; he didn’t want to end up in jail and Rey alone with no one to take care of her. 

Jango looked up from his phone. Jango stepped out of his Jeep and nodded to a run-down one-story home that had seen better days, “Your perp is in there.”

“Alone?” Kylo watched the house, his bag in his hand. 

“Yeah, I’ve already done the reconnaissance. The female left earlier in a uniform; I’m sure she is going to work.” Jango leaned against his Jeep with his legs crossed at the ankles, and his arms crossed his chest.

Kylo nodded, “Ok, “ he turned and put his bag on the hood of the Jeep. “I need you to come in with me, I’ll pay you another five grand, but you have to guarantee me that what happens in there you keep it to yourself.” He turned and stared at Jango. 

He raised an eyebrow, “do you plan on killing the fucker?”

“No, but I do plan on hurting him … badly.” His voice left no question of his intentions.

“Mitaka said he tried to rape your girl.” Jango stood from the Jeep. 

“He beat her as well, she fought him he didn’t get a chance, but he did leave her scarred.” Kylo’s voice had a dangerous tone. 

Jango nodded, “Ok, I’m with you.”

Kylo smiled, “I’d hope you would be,”

Jango walked around to the back of his Jeep, he dug around then came back with what looked like a knights helmet; it was silver with a blue-streaked around the visor of the mask. Kylo grinned, his motorcycle helmet was black with silver lines that circled the helmet’s visor. 

Kylo dressed in black, with gloves, he carried his bag with him. Jango quickly picked the lock. They moved through the small house without making a sound. 

He laid on the bed wearing dirty white underwear; he looked precisely like Rey described him. Not only had he stole her cell phone, but he also took the clothes he had bought her and more importantly he had taken her collar, it laid on the nightstand with her cell phone next to his bed. 

The thought of his hands around Rey’s throat, while he tried to force himself between her thighs enraged him again. Kylo stood on one side of the bed, Jango on the other side. Kylo reached down and wrapped his large hand around the prick's throat and squeezed. 

His eyes popped open, shocked, and panicked, he tried to rip Kylo’s hand from his throat, but he didn’t have the strength. Jango grabbed his hands and quickly tied them together, tight enough for the fibers of the rope to rub the flesh of his wrist raw. 

Kylo pulled a ball gag from his bag. He shoved it into the man’s open mouth. When they had him tied and gagged Kylo stepped back and stared down on the filthy little pig that dared to touch Rey.

“You like beating women?” The helmets voice modulator altered his voice.

His eyes wide, he shook his head with a fervor denial. Kylo reached back and backhanded him across his face. His head whipped back. Jango pulled a chair from somewhere in the house; he sat back with his ankle resting on his knee. 

“Who told you could touch a woman without her permission? Force her to fuck you?” Kylo slapped his crotch hard enough to make him pull himself into a fetal position tears wet his pillow, muffled groans of pain. 

“I think you need a lesson; I think you need to know what it feels like to be fucked without your permission,” Kylo growled. 

His eyes widened; he shook his head as he tried to plead with the ball shoved firmly in his mouth. He drooled and squirmed under Kylo and Jango’s observation. His muffled cries could be heard even with the gag. 

Kylo ripped the pillow from under his head and grabbed the one next to his head. 

Kylo looked over to Jango, and he smiled when he heard the soft sound of his sigh. He helped Kylo turn the man onto his stomach, Jango shoved the two pillows under his stomach as Kylo held him by the hips. Jango held his shoulders down. 

Kylo reached down to loosen the ball, gag, “What do you have to say for yourself?” Kylo asked the voice modulator gave him a bored tone. 

“Fuck you, keep your dick away from me faggot,” he screamed before Kylo tightened the strap forcing the ball to wedge between his teeth.

“I’d much rather cut my dick off than to fuck your diseased ass. No, I have something more entertaining in mind for you.” Kylo leaned down and growled into the animal's ear.

He pulled a long thick dildo from his bag. He could see Jango’s head tilt like he was trying to get a better look at what he held in his hand. 

He put a condom on the firm silicone phallic toy, Kylo brought the monstrosity at the insistence from Bazine. She knew Kylo was into domination, she had played along, but was far too pushy for his taste. It was the largest one he had ever seen. 

He ripped the dirty tighty whities from his body and placed the bulbous head of the dildo to his asshole. The little bastard tried to move his hips, Kylo punched to the right side where his liver laid, he decided to move away again, Kylo punched him again. He withered in pain, Kylo pushed the dildo roughly into his ass. Even with the ball gag, he could hear him scream in pain. 

When he pulled the toy back, it was streaked with blood. He shoved it deep into his ass again. 

“how’s that feel? fun uh, you’re having fun right?” He said with a loud voice, his teeth clenched behind the mask. The thought of his hands-on Rey fed his fury. He pumped the hard silicone dick in his ass. His cries for mercy went unanswered. It wasn’t enough, Kylo pulled the play dick from his ass and tossed it on the floor. He rolled the dirtbag onto his back, Kylo straddled his stomach, his fist slammed into his face. 

“You ever think about touching another woman,” his first split open his mouth. “I’ll be back to finish what I’ve started,” he yelled at the bloody animal. 

Kylo felt the bone in the fuckers cheek crack, his knuckles bruised. Jango grabbed Kylo’s shoulder. He stopped to look at Jango. He looked down at the bloody mess under him. He quickly leaped from the bed, he snatched the dildo from the floor and ripped the bloody condom off. 

“A parting gift,” he tossed it on his chest.

Jango took the ball gag off his head and handed it to Kylo. He snatched Rey’s collar from the nightstand. Kylo found Rey’s dress and a couple of other pieces of clothing he had bought her in the closet still wrapped in its plastic and the shoe boxes. 

Kylo took everything but the cell phone. It would link the bastard with Rey’s attack. He opened the phone and deleted the FaceTime history before he set it back on the nightstand. 

Jango shoved his dirty underwear in his mouth and wrapped his mouth and head in duct tape. He made sure he could still breathe through his nose. 

Once outside and back to Jango’s Jeep Kylo and Jango shed their Helmets. 

“You get back to your girl. I’ll give you thirty minutes; then I’ll go to the phone on the corner and call in a fight.” Jango jumped into his jeep. 

Kylo nodded, “Mitaka will wire you the rest of the money. Thank you for your help.”

Jango nodded, “I’ve got daughters and a wife; I don’t want this fucker on the streets either.”

Kylo drove back to the hospital; he had only been gone a little over an hour. He had stopped by his house to drop off Rey’s things, he threw the ball gag away, he was going to the same with the enormous dildo; instead he boxed it up and had it shipped to Bazine’s house a lovely parting gift for the pain in the ass that she was.

Rey was still asleep; she looked so peaceful, the dark purplish green bruise on her beautiful face made the pain in his knuckles worth every bit of it. 

Rey seems to sensed his presence; her eyes opened a little at a time. She smiled to see Kylo in the chair he had slept in the night before. 

“Morning, Sweetheart, how are you feeling today?” he got up and sat on her bed. 

“Better thank you, did you get everything taken care of?” she yawned and snuggled against him. 

He stroked her hair, “Yeah, it’s all taken care of, I have something for you. But I don’t want you to wear it until we get home ok,” he said in a cheerful voice.

She sat up and looked at him, “Ok,” she couldn’t help the grin she loved surprises. 

Kylo laid her collar in her hands, her eyes widened, “I thought he stole this as well?” she said in amazement, looking at her most prized possession.

Kylo smiled, “He did,” he looked at his watch, “and the police should have him arrested about now.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, “he won’t be able to hurt anyone else again.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. Tears ran down her cheeks. “Thank you,” she whispered. He held her till she stopped crying. The fact he would track the monster down and reclaim what she was sure had been lost made her heart pound in her chest. She knew she was falling in love with Kylo, she had been scared of letting anyone in, but Kylo, she knew he was worth the risk.


	8. Chapter 8

The nurse brought in Rey’s breakfast, scramble eggs with dry toast, a cup of apple juice, and a yogurt cup. 

Kylo made a face, “I should have brought you breakfast,”

She smiled, “it’s ok, it’s food. I’ll eat anything.”

Kylo leaned down and took a sniff and made a face, “I’m going to go buy you real food, it doesn’t smell appetizing at all.”

Rey took another bite quickly swallowing the food, “really Kylo it’s ok, it tastes fine to me. When I was a kid I’d killed to have any food.” she took another bite. “I used to steal food off of kids trays at school when they were not looking, or I’d offer to take their plates to the return area, so I could eat what they didn’t. so really this isn’t all that bad.” her voice slowly came out softer, like she realized how pathetic she sounded. 

She was afraid to look up to see the look of disgust on his face. She stared at her food and took another bite. She felt him sit down next to her, “Rey,” he said her name gently. 

She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and looked up to his warm dark brown eyes. “I will make sure you will never go hungry again.” he took her face in his hands and left a soft kiss on her cheek.   
She felt her eyes burn with her tears, Kylo wrapped his arms around her small body. She couldn’t help but to laugh, she felt like she has done nothing but cry in front of him, she had to wonder what he thought of all of it. 

“I’m sorry I’m such a mess.” She inhaled his scent and relaxed in his arms; the feeling of safety enfolded her with a sense of wellbeing. 

“Never apologize for being human Little One, you have walked through hell and come out better than most.” She tilted her head back and kissed him; she melted against his firm body. 

He sat up, “I’m going to go grab a coffee and bring you back a breakfast sandwich.” 

She laughed and sighed, “ok, thank you.”

Ben had just left when Rose walked in she had a smile on her face. “Hey sweetie how are you feeling?” Rose wrapped her arms around her in a gentle hug. 

“I’m better to thank you.” she smiled, she was happy to have Rose as a friend she was sweet and a little protective of Rey. 

Rose had told Rey about her sister Paige who had been an Air Force pilot. She had died during a routine flight across the Baltic sea, in a freak lightning storm the plane had been struck and went down in the sea, all aboard was lost. Rey had become Roses’ adopted sister. 

“Sooo,” Rose grinned, “where you are going to tell me you were dating Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sexy as fuck?” She sat down in the chair Kylo had slept in the night before. 

Rey blushed, “It just happens, we went out on a date.” she knew her cheek that was not covered in the dark purple bruise was most likely a bright pink blush. She didn’t want to tell Rose where he took her or what he bought her; she wasn’t sure what Rose would think. She didn’t want her to believe she was a gold digger like Bazine. 

“I don’t know what to think, to be honest. He seems like he wants to take care of me. Does that make me a bad person for wanting him to take care of me?” Rey watched Rose face; she chewed on her bottom lip, certain how it must look. 

Rose smiled, “Sweetie that man has it bad for you, you should have seen him yesterday at the restaurant when he found out that you were in the hospital, he practically ran out of the place with Bazine hot on his ass. I couldn’t watch all of it because you know we were shorthanded.” Rose frowned when she watched Rey bow her head in shame. 

She hopped up from the chair and moved to the bed she took Rey’s hand in hers, “Hey that was not your fault, besides how many times has fucking Bazine left us to handle the restaurant by ourselves?” she held on to Rey’s hand until she gave Rose a small smile. 

“Besides it was fucking epic listening to Mr. Ren rip Bazine a new one, she came back in so pissed off I could have died of joy right then and there.” Rose laughed, 

Kylo returned with two cups of coffee and a breakfast sandwich. Rose and Rey both turned to look at the door. Kylo paused for a moment; he knew that his involvement with Rey would be out in the open sooner or later, now he had to embrace the public part. 

“Morning, Rose,” he smiled.

“Morning Mr. Ren, did you bring me a coffee?” she smiled and turned to give Rey a wink, Rey could only giggle. Rose was a social butterfly. 

“Most certainly, and please call me Kylo,” he walked over and handed Rey her coffee and then Rose, he places two sandwiches on the tray. 

Rose looked at the sandwich, “I can’t take your food, Mr., I mean, Kylo.” She went to hand him his lunch. 

Kylo shook his head, “No, I insist, it would make me happy to feed two beautiful women. It’s just an elevator ride to the first floor if I get hungry.” He sat back in his chair a smile on his handsome face.

“I don’t drink coffee, so you take this back,” she handed the warm cup to Kylo, “and I’ll eat your sandwich.” she gave him a wink and sat back on the bed with Rey.

Kylo laughed, “sounds like a fair trade.” he sipped his coffee. 

Rose chewed and swallowed the bite of food, “I talked to your landlord Rey, he’s kicked you out. I saved your stuff; the old bastard was going to throw your stuff away. You can stay with me if you like.” She took Rey’s hand in hers a smile on her lips. 

“Rey will be coming home with me,” Kylo’s replied left Rose looking shocked. 

“I have a guest room that Rey can use for as long as she desires. So, she would be more than comfortable. She could rest without having to worry about anything.” He smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

Rey couldn’t help the grin on her face. Rose looked at her with a bit of a smile before it grew into a big grin. She turned and gave Kylo a knowing smile. 

“Well that is taking care of, I guess I can stop worrying about my sweet little Rey.” She finished the sandwich and slipped from the bed. 

“I hate to eat and run, but I’ve got the noon shift at the restaurant, Poe found a temporary fill-in until you feel better, so I’m training her today.” Rose hugged Rey, “You take time and get better, Kylo can pick up your clothes at the restaurant later tonight if you like.” She looked at Kylo, who nodded in agreement.

She pulled back from Rey and smiled. Rey nodded, “yes, Ma’am.” Rey saluted Rose. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at Kylo. 

“Thank you, I think she will be more comfortable with you,” Rose gave Kylo a quick hug before she hurried out the door. 

Kylo looked at the door and back at Rey, “do you think she knows?” his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline a smile graced his face. 

“I think she knows we are interested in each other.” She moved over and patted the bed next to her. 

Kylo moved to toe his shoes off, then sat in the bed with Rey. “I’m a little more than interested in you Little One, I’m very much a man captivated by you.” He leaned down and gently kissed the side of her throat, acutely aware of her bruises. 

“Likewise, Sir,” she kissed his jawline. “I can’t wait to see your home,” 

She smiled and rest her head against his shoulder, “Me too, he thought about the bags of clothes he left on the guest bed for her, he forgot to bring something for her to change into once she was discharged.

He groaned, “I meant to bring you something to change into,” he checked his watch. It was now a little past 11. He moved to the edge of the bed, “There is a Walmart a couple of blocks down, I’m going to buy you something to go home in.” he turned and kissed her head before leaving her bed. 

She wanted to stop him, but the reality was the clothes she had came in was ripped and bloody from her attack. She couldn’t imagine having to put the soiled clothes back on, a constant reminder of her attack. 

“I don’t know why you want to take care of me like you are but thank you.” she pulled the sheet up to her chest. 

Kylo turned back to her, he took her smaller hand in his, “It’s my pleasure to take care of you, and I do it because you deserve it. I’ll be back shortly.” he kissed the palm of her hand and smiled. “relax Little One, I’ve got this.”

The nurse came in to check Rey’s bandage and the soft cast on her arm, the doctor wanted another x-ray before discharging her. Rey was wheeled down to radiology. 

Kylo brought back a bag with a dress he picked out for Rey, he laid the dress on the bed, along with the little lace pink panties with a matching bra. He stood with the panties in his hands lost in thought.   
“I bet you’ll look adorable in those,” Kylo dropped the panties on the bed, he turned to see Poe grinning like a fool.

Kylo rolled his eyes, “fuck you.”

Poe eyed his ass, and looked at his watch, “well I’ve got time.” he looked up at Kylo, he couldn’t help but laugh seeing how annoyed Kylo looked. 

“Man, I swear one of these days, you’ll lighten up and give me a fucking heart attacked.” he sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

 

“Little surprised to find you here,” he sat back eyeing Kylo, “in Rey’s room, I didn’t know you knew my little Rey of Sunshine?”

Kylo sat on the edge of the bed, studied Poe’s face, “Yours? are you dating your employees?” 

Poe shrugged, “No, but I do watch out for her, the kid has no one. What’s going on, Ben?” Poe smiled, knowing that she would get a reaction from him. 

“Dameron, you are a fucking asshole,” he huffed and walked to the window. “I’m taking care of Rey.” He stared at the water outside; the hospital was situated next to a river. 

Poe blew out a long breath, “Look we’ve been friends since before fucking kindergarten, and I know all the fucked-up shit you’ve had to survive, and I know you would never intentionally hurt Rey. So, I need to hear it from you, what’s going on, Ben?” Poe walked to the window; his eyes focused on the water as well. 

Kylo glanced over at Poe, “Honestly, I don’t know what I’m doing or why I can’t explain it something about her makes me want to protect her. This… “ He pointed to the hospital bed, “this is my fault, I bought her an iPhone, and the fucker broke into her poor excuse of a home. She will be staying with me once they discharge her.” Kylo stared at Poe, waiting to see what he would say. 

Poe nodded his eyes still on the river, “so is this platonic?” he looked up into Kylo’s eyes. 

“it will be whatever Rey wants it to be.” Kylo stared back, unflinching. 

“I’m not just concerned about Rey; you, my friend are not invincible.” he stuck his finger in the center of Kylo’s chest.

“I know what I’m doing.” Kylo sighed and walked around the bed to the chair.

“Do you? the last time you let someone in, she ripped your world apart.” Poe leaned against the cool glass with his arms crossed. 

“Rey is nothing like her,” he gave Poe a fierce look, he shook his head, he leaned forward his elbows on his knees his head hung down. “ look I don’t know what it is, or why I’m drawn to her. I don’t feel as lonely when I have her near me.” his voice came out sounding tired. 

“I get it, man, I do, I’m here for you. But keep in mind she is young; she might wake up five years from now and decide she wants to explore her options. Just keep that in mind.” Kylo looked up to see the look of disquiet on his face. 

Kylo nodded, “duly noted.”

Poe picked up the Ivory colored cotton sundress. He grinned at Kylo, “Pretty, I would have expected something a little more, um … latex or leather.” Kylo rolled his eyes. Poe laughed at the slight tint of red on his cheeks. 

The nurse rolled Rey back in, her arm now in a cast. Rey smiled at Kylo he stood to help her out of the chair, the nurse stopped the chair next to the bed. Rey nearly jumped when she turned to see Poe at the end of her bed. Kylo gripped her elbows as gently as he could to keep her from falling.

“Poe,” she squeaked out in a surprised voice. 

“Hi sunshine, I came to check up on you.” he gave her a toothy smile, Rey had always found him attractive, but he wasn’t the one that made her heart pound in her chest. 

She returned Poe’s smile, “I saw Rose this morning she said you hired another waitress to fill in?” the statement came out more of a question. 

“Oh, yea she is a college student, so she is only part-time, she’ll fill in when we need someone.” He stepped closer and touched her cheek, examining the purple bruise, “You have your job, so no worries, ok.”

Poe shook his head, “prick did a number on you. How are you feeling.” Poe looked her over with concern in his eyes that had Rey feeling emotional. Just a few days ago, she felt alone in the world; now she realized she had people that cared about her after all. 

“I’m doing much better thank you,” She smiled, she caught sight of the dress laid on the foot of her bed. Kylo grinned at the look of joy on her face, he reached down and pulled the dress off the bed and held it up for her to inspect. 

“What do you think?” Kylo watched her face to see if she liked it or not. 

“It’s cute; I love it. thank you.” she grinned at Kylo; Poe was all but forgotten. 

A knock at the door caught everyone’s attention. Detective Trooper peeked into the room, “Afternoon Ms. Jakku, may I come in?” he asked as he stood in the doorway. 

“Yes, please,” Rey sat up in the bed.

“Mr. Ren,” Finn reached out and shook his hand, he turned to see Poe standing at the foot of the bed. 

Poe smiled and stepped forward, “Hi, I’m Rey’s employer Poe Dameron,” he gave Poe a firm handshake. 

Finn returned his smile, “I’m Detective Finn Trooper, I’m investigating Ms. Jakku’s attack, which is also why I’m here. We arrested a suspect this morning; he fit the description you gave us. He was also in possession of your cell phone.” He took a step closer to Rey. 

Her bottom lip started to tremble, “so you have him locked up, is he going to stay in jail?” The fear in her voice ripped at Kylo’s heart. 

Finn nodded, “I will do everything possible to make sure he doesn’t see the light of day for a long time. He was taken to University Hospital.” Finn looked at everyone in the room, “this stays in this room, but apparently the sick fuck pissed off the wrong person, he is in the hospital because someone beat the living shit out of him and raped his ass, whoever did it did a lot of damage, he’s in surgery as we speak” Finn glanced over his shoulder at Kylo, he stood with his hands in his pocket a look of silent rage on his face. 

“When the unit showed up at the disturbance call, it looked like there may have been a drug deal gone wrong, there was evidence of drugs and paraphernalia for selling drugs was in the house. His girlfriend swore she knew nothing about it.” Finn sighed, “I wanted to come to tell you myself.”

“thank you. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that you came to give me some peace of mind.” Rey wiped a tear out of her eyes, “everyone has been so wonderful to me,” 

Kylo moved passed Finn and sat on the bed, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest, “it’s ok Sweetheart,” he whispered against the crown of her head. 

Finn looked back at Poe; both men knew it was time to leave. 

“If you need anything, you have my card, don’t hesitate to give me a call,” Finn said as he moved towards the door. 

Rey looked up and gave him a timid smile, “thank you, I will, I appreciate your concern.” 

Finn nodded and left, Poe stood near the door, he smiled he knew Kylo would take care of her, “I’ll talk to you two later.”

“Thanks, Poe,” Kylo watched him turn and leave. 

She slipped her arms around his waist; she felt overwhelmed with emotions she had never dealt with, abandonment and loneliness she had suffered for so long. Kylo held her and let her cry, he whispered words of encouragement, he told her she was safe, he would take care of her, that she was precious to him.

She cried till the tears ran dry, she sighed, Kylo wiped the tears from her cheeks, “do you feel better Little One?” he kissed her forehead. 

“Yes, I never expected anyone would care about me, I’ve just always felt like an outsider, unworthy of anyone’s attention.” she shook her head, “I got so used to not being seen, that it’s jarring to have so much attention.”

A knocked brought them both out of their little world, Dr. Kenobi opened the door, he smiled, “hello there. How are you feeling today young lady?” he walked to the foot of her bed and glanced down at the chart in his hands. 

“I feel a lot better, am I being released today?” Rey glanced at Kylo when he moved to sit in the chair. 

Dr. Kenobi nodded as he looked at the chart, “you have a severely sprained wrist, but with the cast, it should heal nicely. Other then cuts and bruises you should be back to full health in a week or so, I’ve prescribed Tylenol 500 mg, to be taken if you experience an increase in pain. I also would like to see you for a follow up in my office in a week. Do you think you can do that?” He looked up and smiled.

She looked over at Kylo, “I’ll make sure she is there.” Kylo answered Dr. Kenobi’s question for Rey.

Dr. Kenobi handed Kylo a business card, “call my office and make her an appointment. I’ll drop the discharge papers off with the nurse, she will be in shortly with all my instructions, and if you have any questions, she can answer them for you. Please take it easy, Ms. Jakku, as young as you are you should bounce back quickly, but you still need to take it easy.” he looked over at Kylo as he talked to Rey.

Kylo nodded, Rey looked between the men, she knew there was an unspoken agreement going on, but not too sure what that is. “I will Dr. Kenobi, thank you so much for taking care of me.” she reached out and shook his hand.

“Good, good, the nurse should be in shortly, which should give you enough time to change to go home,” he smiled and glanced at the dress on her bed. He left Rey and Kylo in the room alone. 

Kylo glanced at the door, “Do you want me to give you some privacy while you get dressed?” He wanted her to feel comfortable. He wanted her to want him because she enjoyed who he was, not out of some sense of obligation.

“I need your help please.” she held up her arm with the cast, her fingers were of a darker color than her golden tan skin. 

“Yes of course, “ he smiled and picked up the pink lace panties, she sat on the edge of the bed, he held them open for her to slip her feet into the holes, Kylo pulled them up her toned legs. His hands pushed the material of the hospital gown up; he could see the smooth skin of her sex as he pulled the lace over her hips. He felt his mouth go dry. He reminded himself he had to maintain control. 

She needed his help, not his lust. She turned, and he untied the back of the gown, the material slid down her arms, he carefully worked the dress off around the cast. He held the bra out in front of her, as he stood behind her, he felt it safer if he wasn’t looking at her perfect small breast. He pulled the lace around her back and hooked the clasp. His lips brushed against the back of her neck; she shivered her breath caught in her chest. 

He smiled, “Sorry Little One, I couldn’t help myself.” He whispered in her ear. 

She leaned back against him, “it’s ok, I was a little worried you wouldn’t find me attractive.” she confessed as she leaned against his muscular body. 

He leaned his head down his lips next to her ear, “I will always want you Little One, never doubt that again.” She trembled at the feel of his lips on her throat. 

He stepped back and grabbed the dress, “turn for me Little One,” she turned and smiled up at him. She held out her arms, he slipped the cotton dress over her hands, she raised her arms over her head, Kylo guide the dress over her head,

He stepped back and grinned, “perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

The nurse showed up shortly after Dr. Kenobi left with Rey’s discharge papers, she also had the bill for Rey’s stay in hand. The nurse handed the paperwork to Rey explaining everything, how to take care of the cast, to cover it when she showered and how to change the bandages on her cuts. 

Rey flipped through the paperwork and nodded, listening to everything the nurse said. 

“Is there anything we should pick up from the pharmacy, bandages, and cream for her bruises?” Kylo stood talking to the nurse.

Rey flipped through the paperwork to the last page the Hospital bill, $15,734. She stood staring at the paper. Kylo glanced over to see panic written across her face, his brow furrowed, 

“Rey, Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” he reached over for the paperwork to see what had her looking so concerned. 

The nurse glanced at the bill, “oh Sweetie don’t worry that is what the hospital will charge your insurance, I’m sure you won’t owe anything close to that.” she reached over and touched her shoulder to reassure her it would be ok. 

Rey looked at Kylo then the nurse, “I don’t have insurance,” she replied softly her voice laced with worry. 

The nurse looked sympathetic and sighed, “I know it’s a lot of money, even without insurance they will give you a negotiated rate; usually it’s the average cost of what they would allow from the insurance companies they deal with.”  
Kylo looked at the itemized bill, the cost of a rape kit $674 he looked up at the nurse with disbelief,” she is being charged for the rape kit? How in the world is that fair?” he tried to control the feeling of outrage so it would not taint his voice. 

The nurse looked uncomfortable, “The hospital does consider what they call Hard luck cases, they may waive the charges, there is a phone number on the bottom of the page she can call and speak to someone. I’m sure she would be qualified for the assistance.” 

Kylo shook his head, his lips set in a hard line “I’ll take care of the bill,” Kylo looked at Rey and smiled. 

Rey stared up into his dark amber colored eyes, she wasn’t sure why he was so willing to spend so much money on her, a nobody, there would be no way she would ever be able to pay him back, “It’s ok, I’m sure they will work with me,” she looked over at the nurse who gave her a smile and nod of the head. 

He reached out and touched her cheek, “It’s ok Sweetheart, I’ll have Mitaka call and see what can be worked out. You are not to worry about this.” his voice had a tone that said the issue was resolved.

The nurse gave them both a smile and pulled the wheelchair around for Rey to sit. Kylo followed the two women to the lobby of the hospital, the Nurse bid them a good day and wished Rey a speedy recovery. 

Kylo offered his hand to Rey to stand from the wheelchair. Together they walked out into the bright sunlight, and she smiled at the warmth on her skin. She felt his thumb rubbed the back of her hand. She glanced up to see him smiling down at her, she wasn’t sure why or how she found herself in his care, but she was thankful. 

Kylo couldn’t take his eyes off of her, even with the bruises she was beautiful. The way the sunlight glowed on her skin felt spiritual. She was an angel sent to show him the way back from the brink. 

She glanced back up to him. She had to squint. He was haloed with the bright sunlight. He had a grin on his face that made her feel excited, and a little turned on, her Dark Knight came to her rescue. It felt like a fairytale, but she would happily accept his attention. 

“What are you thinking?” she brushed her shoulder against his arm.  
“That you are beautiful and I’m a lucky man.” he left a peck on her cheek.

They stopped at the back of his black BMW Silencer. He led her to the passenger side seat. He made sure she was comfortably seated with her seatbelt on before he moved to the driver side. 

She sat back in the leather seat. The car was beautiful. Everything about his man was gorgeous. 

“How long have you known Poe?” she asked, she enjoyed starring at him. 

“Since we were small boys, I’ve always known Poe.” he gave her a crooked smile.

She licked her lips; she wanted to know everything about Kylo, “Did he know what was going on with you an Amilyn?”

“Not at first, she told me if anyone found out that I’d be in trouble and it wouldn’t be fair to make Poe lie if anyone ever asked him about us. At the time it made sense, now I can see she was trying to isolate me from everyone that cared about me.” he let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry, you don’t have to talk about any of this.” Rey touched his leg, her voice gentle. 

“ No, I’m ok. I want you to know everything. I don’t want secrets between us.” He glanced over to her and smiled. 

“I told Poe what was happening when she started to push things that I wasn’t ready to handle. I felt overwhelmed and didn’t want my parents to find out.” his voice had a sad tone that made her heart hurt, she thought he was so young caught in the web of this older woman. 

“what did Poe do when he found out?” she watched his face, a hint of a smirk. 

“First he wanted me to introduce him to a couple of submissive girls.” she could hear the smile in his voice. 

She giggled, “that sounds like Poe.”

Kylo cast her a sideways look. He pursed his lips before he asked, “have you and Poe? I mean if you have it’s fine, I..” Rey cut him off with a smile.

“No, Poe feels more like a big brother to me.” she looked out the window at the beautiful houses they passed by in the older part of the city. 

Kylo pulled into a two-story wood craftsman homes, a cream-colored paint with a soft green trim with a wraparound porch. He parked in the driveway next to the path that led to the front door.

“It’s so beautiful,” she stared at the house wide-eyed and eager to explore. 

Kylo opened the car door for her. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. He led her inside. Her eyes swept the enchantingly decorated living room, adjacent to a formal dining room. She had never been in a home like this, something she had only seen in a magazine. 

Kylo enjoyed watching the expression of wonder on her gorgeous face. He took her around the door-stairs to the kitchen, laundry, his study, and the half-bath. 

“There is a partially finished basement, but I’ll show you that later. Let me show you to your room.” he walked her upstairs. 

She could see three more doors down the hallway. He led her to the first door, when he opened it she could see it was a full bath with a shower, it has two entrances. 

“This bathroom is the on-suit to the guestroom.” he pushed the door open to reveal a modern bedroom, four white walls and a grey wall where the bed was positioned in the center of the wall. The room was furnished with a light-colored wood dresser. On the bed were the bags from the stores he had taken her shopping. 

She quickly moved to the bed, “You got it all back,” she said with a hushed, excited voice. She turned and hugged him. She loved the way he smelled, the feel of his arms around her as she hugged him.  
“You’re welcome, Little One, which reminds me.” He held out her collar. A smile spread across her lips.

She turned her back to him and lifted her hair, “Will you put it on me, please?”

He felt his cock twitched. He suppressed a groan. He wanted her badly. He could be patient; he wanted her to be healthy before they became physical again. He wrapped the collar around her slim neck. Once he clasped it in place, he allowed his lips to taste her flesh. She moaned, her hands gripped his pants, pushing her smaller body against him like she wanted to melt into him. 

He kissed her throat and nipped her earlobe, “I love the way you look wearing my collar Little One.” he whispered in her ear. 

She moaned and turned to kiss his lips, their mouths locked together tongues moved against each other, tasting the sweetness of their partner's mouth. 

He pulled back and smiled, “What do you think of the room.” she could see joy sparkle in his pretty eyes. 

She was a little disappointed, but she wouldn’t dare tell him that she thought she would be sharing his bed. But he had said he wanted to go slow, maybe this was his way of going slow and still take care of her. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you so much.” she looked back at the clothes on the bed.

“I thought maybe you wanted your own space,” he spoke softly, it made her smile. He was always thinking about her.

“I tell you what, get settled in and put your clothes away. I’ll go make us some lunch, and we can continue to get to know each other better.” he held her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

“Ok,” she mumbled in a daze. 

He grinned and left her to put her things away. Most of the clothes that had been bought for her was accounted for. She was missing a bra and pantie set that Kylo at picked out for her from Mara’s shop. 

She was glad the dress and shoes were back in her possession. She looked around the room, almost afraid to touch anything it all felt expensive. 

She found Kylo in the kitchen. Two large sandwiches sat on their plates with carrots and snow peas. “I didn’t realize you were a health nut,” she teases and snatches a snow pea from the plate. 

“Nothing wrong with wanting to have a healthy body, you’re young Little One best to create good habits now.” he gave her a sideways glance as he poured her a glass of water. 

Rey rolled her eyes, “Yes, Daddy.” she joked. 

Kylo stilled for a moment his eyes darkened. He shook his head before he put the water picture back in the fridge.

They sat and ate in silence for the first ten minutes.

“this is good,” she snacked on a carrot stick. 

“thank you,” he looked down at his plate with half a sandwich and veggies then at her empty plate, he had noticed how quickly she cleaned her plate. 

“Did you go hungry a lot growing up?” he kept his tone soft; he was sure it was a touchy subject. 

She stole a snow pea from his plate, “not always. I was with Plutt from the time I was eight until I aged out. Sometimes he would make sure we had groceries sometimes he didn’t. He wasn’t abusive in an active way. He just didn’t give a shit; we were a paycheck for him.” she took a sip of her water and sat back. 

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” she smiled the sincerity in his voice was loud and clear.  
“It could have been worse, I knew kids that had been molested or beaten by their parents or a foster parent.” she shrugged, “I was ignored and left hungry, it wasn’t that bad, I’m alright.” she looked up to him, she knew he didn’t believe her, she knew it was a lie. 

“Loneliness is its hell, especially for a child.” she closed her eyes the sound of his voice was a balm to her lonely soul.

“You’re not alone any longer Little One.” he took her hand in his, she could feel his eyes locked on her face. 

Her lips curled into a smile, “neither are you.”

“You didn’t tell me what Poe did after he found out about you and her,” Rey didn’t like saying her name, it felt dirty in her mouth. 

“He told me I should tell my parents, which of course I didn’t, he would hang out at the house when he could so I wouldn’t be alone with her. Life would have been so much simpler if I had followed his advice.” he sat back, Poe’s warning from that morning echoing in his head. He looked across the table at the beauty that sat there, he knew in his heart she was special, she would never do anything to hurt him, he hoped.

Rey sighed, “Life rarely goes the way we expect or want.” 

Kylo nodded, “tell me about it.”

“so, when it all blew up, and she accused you of .. God I can’t even say it so foul. Didn’t Poe corroborate your story?” she sat up feeling a little confused. 

“Yeah he told them everything he knew and when I told him, but Leia wouldn’t believe him, she said we were thicker than thieves and would cover for one another. which put a big strain on Leia and Poe’s parents' friendship. My dad believed him, Han and Leia had fought a lot after the affair came out. “ he stood and took the plates to the sink, he leaned on the counter he looked a little lost in thought like he was seeing he is parents fight before his eyes. 

“I remember Han telling her that he didn’t raise a rapist, that he didn’t like Amilyn she was shady as fuck. Leia lost it because Amilyn had been her friend since she was a little girl. I couldn’t understand why she was so dead set against me, why she would take someone else’s word against her sons.” he shook his head, Rey could see his eyes shine in the kitchen fluorescent light unshed tears. 

“I was sent to a psychiatrist Dr. Yoda. My first session was with Han, Leia, and myself. All she did was tell the doctor how deceptive and sometimes cruel I could be. She kept telling him how I reminded her of her father. That we both had a dark side, how I scared her.” Kylo wiped his face with his large hand. 

Rey stood from the kitchen table and took him by the hand. She led him to the Livingroom sofa when she curled up next to him. She didn’t know what to tell him. She knew words were not going to stop his pain. She curled up in his lap and let him hold her close to his body. 

He rubbed his cheek against her soft hair, “I didn’t want to talk to Dr. Yoda at first, I figured all he was going to do was take Leia’s word that there was something wrong with me. He listened to me. He didn’t judge me. I felt guilty for everything that happened after I was exposed. He said the only responsibility was to me, not to bear the guilt of my parents fighting.”

Kylo inhales the scent of her hair. “he even tried to talk to Leia he felt that Amilyn had been grooming from a young age, that she was a sexual predator. Leia lost her, she didn’t want me to go back to Dr. Yoda, but Han took me every other day. Dr. Yoda helped me to recognize some of my destructive behaviors, he taught me in any situation I should take a step back and try to think, why this happened, was it something that could be controlled, it made me look at my actions would I make a situation better or worse.”

“He sounds like a brilliant man.” her soft voice eased him.

“He is a super nice guy as well, older than dirt but wise. I hated leaving him behind, but we both thought it would be good to put some distance between myself and the situation at home.” 

She listened to his heartbeat, “wait, don’t you run your father’s business now?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I do.”

“You made peace with your dad?” she asked hopefully.

She heard the soft chuckle come from his chest, “I did, a few years ago Amylin was exposed she was having an affair with another 15-year old kid. I got a call from Poe, I was in Washington State working as a Carpenter, Han had gotten ahold of Poe and asked him if he would call me and let me know what happened and if I could call home, it was important.’

“It turned out Han was having a lot of health problems. I decided to come home. Han was happy to see me, Leia apologize for not believing me, I was having a hard time accepting her apology.” He rested his forehead on the crown of her head and let out a deep breath. 

“ She begged me to come to a session with Dr. Yoda. She brought Han with her as support. I knew my grandmother had died in childbirth that a different family member had raised Leia and Luke, her brother’s my grandmother’s cousin kept my mom, and my grandfather’s brother kept my Uncle Luke. During the summer months, my mom and her brother would stay with her grandfather. He used to drink a lot.” 

His voice dropped almost a hushed whispered, “One summer night, her father came home drunk off his ass, she said he climbed into bed with her kept calling her Padma, my grandmother’s name. He tried to force himself on her, Luke fought him off, and they ran away, Amilyn had hidden them from my grandfather. This is why she had a hard time believing that her friend would do something so terrible. My Dad held her while she cried, she apologized so many times she had always been afraid. Dr. Yoda said she had been projecting her fears onto me. My mom had never told anyone but my Dad.”

“Oh, that is horrible. I feel so bad for your Mom.” she looked up to see the sadness in his eyes. 

“We forgave each other. I agreed to run the business with Han until he felt better. But after a couple of years, he decided to retire and let me and Chewie his partner run the business.” 

“So how is your relationship with your parents now?” Rey sat up to look Kylo in the face. 

“It’s getting better. Sometimes they are still overbearing, but nothing I can’t handle.” Kylo laughed.

“I’m glad, so did that horrible bitch go to jail? “ Rey watched his face. 

His smile faltered, “she did a plea bargain, she got 24 months in jail, and five year’s probation and she has to see a psychiatrist for the five years she is on probation if she fails she goes back to jail.”

Rey sighed a look of disgust on her face, “so does that mean she is out?”

she watched him swallow his Adam apple bobbed, “She is, Poe found out from his parents that she moved away, no one knows where I try not to think about her anymore.”

Rey laid her cheek against his chest. He turned on the tv they fell into a comfortable silence while they watched Chopped a cooking game show. 

They didn’t talk about their past, like a silent agreement to let it rest for now. They had settled for things they liked or didn’t like. 

Rey loved breakfast and anything breakfast related food, Kylo didn’t like people insisted on standing too close to him, he was a man about his personal space. He smiled at Rey when he said that he had one exception to that pet peeve. The hours drifted by and before they realized it was well past midnight. 

Rey yawned, Kylo led her to her room, helped her to bed. She looked so sweet and innocent. He left her with a kiss on her forehead. He had to get out of her room before he did something he’d regret. 

Rey watched the door as he shut it, she let out a whimper. She missed his warmth already, but she was tired and soon drifted off to sleep.

Kylo laid in his bed his thoughts always on her, her soft skin, slender body, her skin tasted sweet he groaned he had to be responsible. 

It felt like he had just shut his eyes when a scream woke him up. For a moment he was confused, he was alone in his bed, no one else… then another scream tore the silence. He was up and out of his room and beside Rey within a few heartbeats. 

“Rey Sweetheart, shh, shh it’s ok it’s me’ He held her in his arms, she shook tears wet her cheeks.

“He, he, “she stuttered her eyes wide in terror. “I couldn’t get him to stop>” she cried.

Kylo held her, his fingers stroke her long hair, “I’m here, Sweetheart, I’m here.” 

She clung to him, “Please don’t go, don’t leave me.”

“Shh, I’m here, Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere.”

She laid in his arms. His fingers caressed her back. Soon her breathing evened out. She fell victim to exhaustion. Her body tucked tightly against his, He kissed her head, his eyes slowly closed. He smiled. She felt like home.


	10. Chapter 10

He woke to her warmth, his larger body wrapped around Rey’s like a suit of armor. She felt delicate in his arms, that if he moved the wrong way he might break her, he smiled listening to her soft snores. All the plans he had for his sweet little Angel was fucked because of the douche-bag, he wished he could have let his inner beast rage and broke the fucker’s neck. 

She had suffered emotional damage as much as the physical marks the spotted her body. She whimpered in her sleep and pulled his arm closer to her chest. It would be a long road. He had no intentions of training her now. He wouldn’t put any more stress on her than necessary. 

The morning light had started to filter through the thick curtains. He could see the dark bruises on her wrist. He wondered if Rey would ever be ok with being tied up. It was something he enjoyed, but he would never subject her to it if it were going to harm her in any way. He kissed the back of her head.

He found he liked caring for her; it gave him a sense of purpose. So many times, in his past, he felt like he let everyone down; he was a failure. She made him feel brave like he had something worth fighting for, worth getting up each morning to conquer the day.

She wiggled back into him; her firm little ass rubbed against his hard cock. He would have to detangle himself from her. A shower and a quick jerk off would solve this problem. He slowly tried to pull his arm away.

With the fluidity of a cat, she twisted to face him, her face buried into his chest, her leg thrown over his hip. She was locked around him tighter than a straitjacket.

He didn’t want to scare her; he wasn’t sure what kind of mental state she would be if she woke up with his hard cock pressed between her legs. It was torture not to move, not to take her in the morning light. 

She yawned, her body went rigid as she stretched out, arching her back, pushing her hips closer to his. He leaned back and smiled at her.

“Morning Little One,”

“Mmmm Morning,” she tilted her head up and kissed his jaw.

He kissed her forehead. He could feel her hand run down his chest and hips, he rolled onto his back and grabbed her hand. 

“I don’t think you’re ready for that just yet Little One, you need to rest and get healthy first.” he looked down at her, she frowned a look of rejection in her eyes. 

He rolled over on his side, “We need to wait for you to heal.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, her voice a whisper, “every time I close my eyes, I see him, forcing me on the bed, tying my hands and gagging me. He made me helpless,” tears ran down her face and dripped on the bed.

She sat up and opened her eyes, she reached out and touched his face “I need you, Sir, I need you to take that memory away, I want something to focus on, I need to feel your hands on my body not his, I need your lips on my skin, I need to erase his memory and replace it with you.”

He sat up and pulled her into his arms, “Ok Sweetheart, I understand.” he held her, memories of his younger self-making love to a girl from his school Korr Sella, he tried to erase the memory of Amilyn. Korr Sella was young and sweet everything Amilyn was not.

He pulled her on to her back. His lips met hers. The kiss was slow and sensual. He kissed her jaw and neck. He sat up and helped her out of the t-shirt she slept in, and he slowly left a trail of kisses down her body. She sighed her fingers caressed his scalp; he smiled her soft moans was the sweetest music to his ears. 

He kissed each pink nipple. He drew in her breast with his soft plush lips into his mouth. He teased the hard bud of her nipples with his teeth. She whimpered when he let her nipple fall from his lips, only to lavish its twin with the same affection. 

He was hard. She kept moving her leg between his thighs rubbing his cock. He sat up between her legs. His fingers hooked the bands of her panties that rode high on her hips. “Up Little One,” he commanded,

She lifted her hips; he pulled the panties down and tossed them behind him. She laid bare before him in all her glory. Her skin had a soft golden hue. He tried not to focus on the dark greenish purple spots. He had a mission to erase the memory of her attack. 

His hand ran down her belly to the soft skin of her sex, which she had waxed smooth; he could see the glistening pink between the folds of her sex. 

He looked up to her hooded eyes, “You are exquisite Little One,” he lowered himself and kissed her hip and slowly moved down, she spread herself open to his kisses. 

The soft moans and whimpers fed his need to taste her to please her, make her forget. He kissed the lips of her sex before letting his tongue split her open. She gasped; the feel of his tongue was like nothing she had ever felt before. Her fingers found his inky lochs. She had to resist the urge to twist her fingers in his hair and pull. The sensation was almost too much for her to process. 

“Sir?: her voice timid uncertain, “Oh god,” her voice quivered.

“I’ve got you Little One,” he murmured against her wet thigh, he slipped a finger into her tight canal, he could feel the squeeze on his single digit. 

“So tight, I’ve got to prepare you Little One, I want you to be able to take all of me.” He kissed her hip again before licking a strip up her pussy and focused on her clit, his finger pumped into her, soon he added a second finger,

The wet sound of his hand pumping into her pussy, mingled with her moans, a calypso of lustful sounds filled the room

She moaned, “Oh Please, Sir, please,” she begged him. 

He smiled, “such a sweet girl, I want you to cum for me Little One show me what a good girl you are.” He pumped his fingers faster, curled upwards to drag the tips of his fingers along her g-spot. He could feel her legs start to shake, her moans and cries filled the room, he sucked on her clit, flicking the tip of his tongue over the bundle of nerves. 

She cried out as her orgasm hit her, her back arched off the bed, her fingered tightened into a fist while grasping hand full of his hair. She could have sworn she saw heaven before she laid boneless. Kylo crawled up her body, praising her for being a good girl. 

His lip found her, his tongue in her mouth she could taste her essence on his lips. He pulled back to look into her eyes, 

“Are you sure you’re ready, I don’t want you to feel pressured Little One,” his dark eyes dark with desire, his voice a husky tone of want. 

She nodded, “Yes, I need you, sir,” she whispered in his ear and kissed his throat. 

She helped him pull his shorts off. They land somewhere on the floor. Her fingers wrap around his cock.   
“You are so beautiful Sir.” she smiled. 

He positioned himself between her legs. His fingers barely touched her skin a pillow tucked under her ass, she stared up at him, his eyes focused on her licked wet sex. She watched him align himself to her entrance. She felt the spongy fat head of his cock, slowly push into her tight canal. His eyes looked black from her position. The soft glow of the morning sunlight hit his pale skin; he had an ethereal glow that caught her breath. 

She couldn’t tear her eyes off of him, her perfect man, a body chiseled from marble, his touch soft and firm where she needed it the most. He was the answer to every prayer she said from a lonely heart. She felt the stretch a mix of pain and pleasure that had her fighting to keep her eyes open. She didn’t want to miss the expression on his beautiful face, the mixed look of concentration and awe. She laid with her hips tilted up to give him a better angle to go as deep as her body could take his length. 

She glanced down to where their bodies joined. He had a couple more inches before she felt the coarse hair brush against her smooth skin. She looked up to see him staring at her, a cocky smile on his lips. She let the breath go she had been holding. 

“You are so tight Little One, If I didn’t know better, I’d think this was your first time.” he leaned over and kissed her. 

“It is Sir before was a fail attempt of a boy. I’ve never had a man before,” she whispered against his lips. She felt him smile. 

“Than I will make it the best you will ever have.” he slowly started to shift his hips, she could feel him deep in her body as he slowly pulled back.

Her body gripped him tightly. He hissed, “You are perfect Little One, this sweet pussy was made just for me.” he held his breath as he almost pulled out of her tight wet sex. He thrust his hips with a little more force. He exhaled at the same time. 

He drew a long moan from her lips. His cock hit a place deep within her sex that left her feeling breathless and needing more.

“Please Sir,” she cried, his cock hitting all the right places, she begged unsure for what she wasn’t sure. The sensation of her building orgasm had her mind scrambling for what she needed. 

“Shhh Little One, I’ve got you,” his fingers gripped her tightly, his hand easily spanned the width of her hips, his thumb rubbed circles around the engorged bud of her clit. He let go of one of her hips and took both of her wrists in his large hand. He held her hands above her head, the need to restrain her so ingrained in his psyche he didn’t register his actions. 

Her cries of pleasure drove him to fuck her with wild abandonment. She wrapped her long legs around his hips. She met his thrust with her own. 

She felt the intent snap of her orgasm like an out-of-body experience, endorphins flood her brain her mind short-circuited, her body taut, back arched, her pussy clamped down around the cock that sent him over the edge. She laid boneless beneath him tears ran down her cheeks. 

He collapsed next to her small body, he pulled the pillow from under her hips and dragged her to him. Their skin slicked with sweat. He took deep breaths, 

He wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at her. Her cheeks turned bright pink. She tried to hide her face in the crook of his neck.

“It’s Ok to be emotional Little One. You were so good to me. You amaze me sweet girl.” he kissed her cheek. 

She glanced up to him, “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

He ran his large hand up and down her back, his fingers ran over her ass. “there is so much I want to teach you.” He left gentle kisses on her head; he loved the feel of her soft skin on his fingertips. 

“I’m ready to learn Sir,” she snuggled against him and laid her head on his broad chest, she listened to the beat of his heart. 

“In time Little One, In time.” he sighed, “I think we both need a shower, then breakfast.”

Rey smiled, “pancakes?”

“Is that what you would like for breakfast?” she could hear the smile in his voice.

She nodded, “yes, Sir.”

“Then, my sweet girl gets pancakes.” He slapped her ass. She squealed and giggled.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at her as she stretched out like a cat laying in the sunlight. He couldn’t resist running his hand down her lithe body. His fingertips left a trail of goosebumps. 

“You are so beautiful, my sweet Little One.” 

She smiled; her stomach rumbled loudly, she blushed and giggled.

He grinned down at her, “you go shower. I’ll start breakfast.” He swiped his discarded shorts from the floor. 

“Yes, Sir,” she hummed.

Her eyes followed his every movement as he pulled the shorts up. She decided she loved seeing him naked. The way his muscles moved under his fair skin. Her fingers itched to put his image on paper. She takes a deep breath to push it out her nose, later she will explore his home and see if maybe he had something she could sketch on, now was time for a shower.

Kylo mixed the batter, heated his pan he worked to fix breakfast, but his mind was lost in thought about how quickly everything seemed to be going. It wasn’t a week ago he had met Rey. He was first taken by her innocent beauty wide eye and more than willing to please. 

He had never really thought he had a type per se. Women had been someone to share a physical attraction with, to satisfy a need. He knew he was a lucky man; most of the women had been beautiful and sweet in their way. He wasn’t innocent; sometimes, old habits were hard to break. He’d find himself in a BDSM den where some of the women could be as depraved and their lust as he needed them to be to scratch that itch.

Rey was different. He couldn’t put the finger on it why he should be freaked out that he moved a stranger into his home. He slept in the bed with her, something he had never done. No matter how sweet the girl had been, he had never really felt a connection enough. He wanted to wake up next to her. 

Rey had different energy; she was a Survivor he could see the fighter behind those hazel eyes. He knew she understood him; Poe understood to a degree he was there to see the toll it took on him. But he didn’t dare tell anyone else, he felt most people didn’t get the damage he suffered at the hands of Amilyn what she took from him, he was a guy she was fucking him what did he have to bitch about?

He stacked three pancakes per plate and had finished cooking strips of bacon when Rey walked into the kitchen her hair up in a towel. She wore one of the t-shirts and jean shorts he had bought. He felt himself smiling. He couldn’t remember a time he smiled so much. 

He set a plate before her, “would you like orange juice or apple, Sweetheart.” He watched her pink lips twist in an indecisive look.

“Um orange juice please, do you happen to have tea?” she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. 

He turned and opened a cabinet behind his head and pulled out a small box of earl grey. “Is this ok?” he showed her the box. 

“Yes, thank you, Sir, that is wonderful.” she turned her focus back to the plate full of food again, her stomach growled. 

Kylo put the kettle on the burner of the glass cooktop. He grabbed the bottle of maple syrup and sat it down in front of Rey. She grinned up to him, a mouth full of bacon. She hummed as she poured the syrup on her pancakes. 

He felt the pressure in his chest, either he had a heart attack, or he was falling hard for the enigma named Rey. She seemed to gain pleasure from the simplest things. Things most people he knew took granted, food, shelter, clean clothes, he felt the pain of shame. These were things he had taken for granted for most of his life as well. 

He thought he would be the teacher, and here she was teaching him to appreciate what he had, he couldn’t help the smile. 

She turned to see him with a smile and a faraway look in his eyes. She smiled turned into a toothy grin as she ate the pancakes. “this is so good,” she mumbled with a mouth full of fluffy pancakes, her eyes sparkled with joy. 

He smiled, “Glad you enjoy the fruits of my labor Little One.” the kettle whistle made Rey jump, she covered her mouth and started to giggle.

He quickly went to the kettle to move it off the heat. He prepared her tea, “what would you like in it?” He brought the hot cup of tea and set it in front of her. 

“Do you have honey, or sugar I’m good with either.” she bit her bottom lip, she had never had someone cook for her and take care of each of her whims. All done by a tall, gorgeous man, this was beyond anything she had fantasized about in her lonely shit hole of an apartment.

Kylo placed the small honey bear next to her tea, she giggled and poured the honey into her tea.

she glanced over to him, “didn’t take you for a honey bear kind of Master.”

Kylo laughed, “it’s the honey my Mom used to buy when I was a kid,” he shrugged a slight hue of pink colored the tip of his ears.

“I love honey bear, once in a while, the church near where I used to live with Plutt would give out food. Plutt would have the four of going down, and each takes a bag to fill up. I always went for the honey bear and teas.” she smiled, cheerfully sharing a fond memory. 

He hated that she had grown up having so little in her life, but glad that due to the generosity of others bought her some joy to her life. He wanted to be sure she never again had to depend on anyone else for food or shelter. He would provide that for her, as long as she would let him. 

They finished breakfast, Rey and Kylo washed the dishes, he left to take his shower. Rey wondered around his home, she found herself in his study. He looked at all the books that lined the shelves, some were leather bond and looked old, somewhere newer works in a hardback. She smiled when she saw one of her favorites, Watership Down she found it in one of the local libraries give away. The book had been so worn the cover had been taped back on the pages soft from the number of fingers that had threaded through the novel. 

She found a legal pad; she sat down and took a pencil from the center desk drawer. She had been lost in trying to get the angle of his face right that she didn’t notice him walking behind her. 

“You never cease to amaze me Little One,” his husky voice broke her concentration she glanced up to see his dark eyes trained on the pad in her hand. 

“May I?” he held his hand out for the pad. 

She blushed, “it’s not very good, just a quick sketch.” she mumbled and handed him the pad. 

Kylo shook his head, “this is amazing, have you taken any art classes may be in school?” he looked down into her hazel eyes a mix of greens and browns, beauty his mind whispered.

She shook her head, “the public school I went to didn’t have the funds for an art class. I like to doodle. It used to keep me out of my mind. If I thought about it all too much, I’d start to get depressed. I..” she closed her eyes; she spoke just above a whisper. 

He knelt beside the chair and pulled her into his arms. He couldn’t change her past; he could only hope to support her when she needed him. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

“You are an excellent artist, Rey, this raw talent you have should be cultivated. I’ve had the privilege of being exposed to art and the artist who create these beautiful works. Let's see about enrolling you into an art class. Refine the artist in you.” he took her face in his hands and smiled at her, “would you like that Sweetheart?”

She stared at him wide-eyed; she was speechless. The thought of taking art classes never even entered into her mind. She would never be able to afford it; she wasn’t good enough for scholarships, and now he was telling her that he wanted to send her to art school? 

She looked down at his smiling face, his eyes showing a warmth an emotion she couldn’t understand. She nodded her head, slowly, a smile emerged to match his, “that would be wonderful, Sir.”

She leaned down to kiss him, instead pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. Her kisses were hurried and passionate. She felt a need to possess him like nothing she had felt before. He let her kiss him. Her hands tugged at his shirt. He gave her to pull the thin t-shirt over his head and deposited on the floor. She ripped her t-shirt and bra off. 

It felt manic, he unbuttons her jeans she stood long enough to pull the jeans off, he shoved his dark washed jeans down his hips, his cock freed bounced against his belly. 

She wasted no time straddling his hips. She pulled his cock to her entrance, she was sopping wet. She sank his length. She answered his hiss with her moans. She grunted as she slammed quickly into him with as much power she had in her body. 

Kylo thrust his hips each time to meet her momentum with his own. The frenzied act of their passion soon found Rey cry out when her climax snapped, followed quickly by Kylo his deep voice growled. She laid on his chest each clinging to each other, breathless and boneless after their shared orgasm. 

Kylo laughed, “we need a shower now.”

Rey smiled, “Ok, Sir.”


	11. Chapter 11

They showered for the second time that morning. Both decided to take the day and relax. Her eye was no longer swollen. The area around her eye was a deep purple. The eye was tainted red with blood. She joked she could cosplay as Domino.

Kylo smiled, “she does wear a lot of leather,”

Rey laughed, “yea but her power is luck,”

Kylo raised an eyebrow at her, Rey laughed, “Well, my luck is getting better.” she smiled up to him. 

Kylo laughed, “I enjoyed her in the latest Deadpool movie.”

Rey hid her face, “I’ve never seen it.” 

Kylo looked down at her in disbelief, “you’ve never seen Deadpool?”

Rey shook her head, “I’ve never seen any of the superhero movies. Plutt didn’t believe in spending money on TV. I was never trendy enough to get invited out to a movie. I could never afford something like that, food and clothes were more important.” she chewed her bottom lip; she hated the pity that shown in his eyes. 

“It’s not a big deal, it wasn’t life or death, besides I’d always enjoyed a book more.” she felt the need to defend herself. 

Kylo took her chin in his fingers, “Sweetheart, it’s ok, you don’t have to explain anything to me. But I think, no, I need to watch all the movies with you, starting with Toby Maguire’s Spiderman and go through all of the Andrew Garfield’s and then we’ll end the movies with Tom Holland’s Home Coming.” 

He went to where his entertainment center sat and opened a drawer under his large flat screen tv. It held more movies then Rey had ever seen in her short lifetime. 

He pulled out a case. She could see the red suit of Spiderman on a golden case. He turned back a smile on his face. Then he looked like something just occurred to him. 

“You’ve never seen Star Wars or Lord of the Rings have you?” she could hear the astonishment in his voice.

She laughed, “No, I’m afraid I haven’t, I figured when I made enough money I’d buy a tv.,” she shrugged. 

Kylo put the movie in, “You relax, I’m going to go make popcorn.” he moved quickly to the kitchen, she had to laugh she could see the joy in his eyes. He was doing something with her that no one else had; she felt the excitement as the movie started. 

A poisonous thought overshadowed the thrill of watching a movie with Kylo. She had never seen a movie because she didn’t deserve it. She was lacking, that something was so wrong with her that her parents didn’t want her, no one did. 

She felt a nervous twist in her belly. Suddenly she was scared that at any moment he would indeed take a look at her and realize she was nothing and toss her out in the street. Years of being picked over, by so many well-meaning parents, she was too young, too skinny, she tried too hard, she didn’t try hard enough. It always left her feeling less, like each time she was passed over, they took a piece of her soul. 

Kylo returned with a big bowl of popcorn and two glasses of water, to find Rey crying. He quickly deposited the bowl and drinks on the coffee table. 

He pulled her into his arms, “what’s wrong? Sweetheart,” he kissed her forehead, “let me help you, Little One.” he held her in his arms. 

She sniffed and wiped her tears out of her eyes, “I’m sorry, I can’t help this feeling you’re going to realize I’m worthless and send me away.”

“No, that will never happen,” he held her face in his hands. “Look at me, Rey, I will never send you away. I’ve never felt.. “ he huffed out a frustrated breath, he rested his forehead to hers, “I’ve never felt safe with anyone else.” he whispered.

She looked into his brown eyes; she could only see the truth. She shivered, “you make me feel safe as well.” her voice carried a breath of relief and warmth. 

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. She basked in his affections. She felt calm and silly at the same time. 

“I’m sorry, it’s not that I doubt you. It’s just that sometimes I can’t believe someone like you wants me.” she lowered her eyes, “no one else ever did.” she said with shame. 

“I feel like if I had a superpower, it would be to suck the joy out of a room,” she joked in hopes to lighten the mood.

“Funny, ever since I’ve met you all you have brought me is a joy.” he smiled at her.

She glanced over at the movie that had been playing the entire time, Spider-Man was hanging upside down, and Mary Jane was kissing him. She smiled at Kylo; a realization that he was her hero.

“I feel like I can tell you anything.” she looked into his eyes, he hugged her gently mindful of her injuries.

“You can, anything I’m here for you and more than willing to listen. I know it’s hard sometimes to put your trust in someone, especially if everyone has let you down. I will always try my best to be here for you.” He ran his hand up and down her back, like a parent trying to soothe a child.

“I know, I trust you, Sir.” she touched his face, the feeling of having someone care for her felt foreign but welcomed. 

They were able to get through the first three of the Spider-Man movies. Rey sat in his lap for the rest of the 1st Spiderman movie and well into the second movie when he started to shift about. She figured his legs might be going to sleep from her weight. He refused to let her up at first. Then after another twenty minutes, he decided she could sit next to him. 

They enjoyed the movies, they talked about the differences from the comics, and the movies, Rey’s exposure came from the graphic novels she could check out at the local Library. Unfortunately, the library didn’t have a lot of graphic novels, so Kylo filled in some of the plots. He was thrilled that his youth getting lost in the world of superheroes was not a waste of time. 

That night they slept in Kylo’s California king size bed; Rey laid tucked close to his chest his arm slung across her waist. She slept without the first nightmare. 

The next morning Kylo woke; first, he left Rey in the bed, he was tempted to repeat the previous morning but decided to let her rest. He wanted to call Dr. Yoda. He loved that Rey trusted him, relied on him. But he knew he didn’t have the skill or know how to help her; she had a hard time letting go of her fear. He knew it would hold her back from having a fruitful life. 

It was a quiet Sunday morning, but he had Dr. Yoda’s private number. It had been almost six months since he had spoken to Dr. Yoda, he had run into the older man at a fundraiser for St. Nicholas a charity that cared for children who had been a victim of abuse. 

He had been happy to hear that Kylo was doing well. He credits his progress to his therapy, which helped him to see he did have the power to control his life. 

Kylo was a little nervous when he made the call. He wasn’t sure how Dr. Yoda would take his relationship with Rey. She was so much younger than himself. He was relieved to find that Dr. Yoda was please he found someone that he was able to be open with, that he felt safe enough to share his past. 

Dr. Yoda only asked that he keep Rey’s wellbeing in mind. Kylo quickly agreed, he couldn’t imagine wanting to do anything other than making the girl happy. 

He was surprised to find that Dr. Yoda had retired but referred him to a Jyn Erso she specialized in abuse and victims of sexual attack. Kylo thanked Dr. Yoda for everything. He smiled when Dr. Yoda wished him the best with his relationship with Rey. The older man’s blessing felt like a weight lifted off his heart. 

He started breakfast, scrambled eggs, and French toast. He smiled when he heard her shuffle into the kitchen.

“That smells so good,” she yawned and wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto his back. 

“Morning Little One did you sleep well?” he felt energized and cheerful after his morning conversation.

She nodded, “the best.” she rubbed her cheek against the soft t-shirt she sought the warmth of his skin. She let go long enough for him to turn to her; she pulled him down for a kiss. 

She smiled against his lips, “would you like a cup of tea, Sir?”

“Sounds good, how about today we watch the Hobbits series then maybe tomorrow the Lord of the Rings. We can order in; I know if you loved the books you’ll love the movies.” he gave her a wink.

“that sounds wonderful, “ she moved around the kitchen collecting the tea, cups, and kettle. She helped him finish making breakfast with sourdough toast. 

The next twelve hours they spent watching the Hobbit’s three-part series, they ordered pizza and vegged on the couch, Rey stayed tucked next to his side. 

She enjoyed going over the differences between the movie and books. Rey felt at ease. She didn’t dwell on anything but the movies and Kylo. If this is what they called domestic Bliss, then sign her up. Kylo was the perfect movie buddy. He didn’t ruin any of the movies for her, they talked about the beautiful soundtrack, how wonderful all the actors portrayed the character. 

The hours melted away, she cried when Kili died trying to save Tauriel. Kylo comforted her. She laid against his side. 

“I loved watching all those movies, but I miss the sun.” she smiled, “maybe tomorrow we can go outside for a bit.” She looked up to see Kylo smiling down at her. 

“I thought I’d like to take you to go to buy some art supplies.” He was eager to foster her created side.

She squealed, which cause Kylo to cover his ears, “I take that as a yes then?”

Rey laughed, “Oh yes Sir, that is most definitely a yes.” she kissed his cheek and yawned, she blushed, “sorry, “ her soft giggle made him smile. 

“It’s been a long day. I’m pretty tired as well.” he kissed her head before he stood and pulled her from the couch. Rey changed into one of Kylo’s large t-shirts, Kylo into a pair of black cotton sleep pants. 

He found that he like having her tucked closed to him while he slept. Rey seemed to enjoy the company, as well. 

She loved snuggling close to his warm body. She felt safe wrapped in his arms. She fell asleep, dreams of elves and Dwarfs and her hero Kylo, her dark Knight brandishing a blazing red sword to save her from the horrors of the dark. 

His phone ringing waked kylo. He glanced at the time 8 am he groaned and looked at the caller. Unknown caller, his brow furrowed he let out a long sigh, Rey stirred next to him. 

“Hello,” he greeted the caller. His deep voice sounded rough from sleep. 

“Morning Mr. Ren this is Detective Troop, I’m trying to reach Ms. Jakku,” Finn replied he fell silent he waited for Kylo to reply.

Kylo looked over at Rey, who was stretched out next to him. 

“Yes, she is here, one moment.” he smiled and handed Rey the phone, “It’s Detective Trooper, he’d like to speak with you.”

Rey sat up, “Good Morning Detective Trooper,” she greeted him, “Ok, Finn,” she glanced over at Kylo, his dark hair was messy from sleep. He looked delicious. She wanted to hang up the phone and see if she could entice the gorgeous man into a morning workout. 

But this was important she tried her best to focus on the phone call and not Kylo getting out of the bed and head to the shower. 

Finn called to let Rey know the suspect was going to be charged in her assault, he matched her description and the DNA evidence they obtained from the skin from under her nails match, but they had to keep the phone as part of the evidence against him. Rey told him she was okay with them keeping the phone she didn’t want the man back on the streets.

She heard the shower; she quickly scooted out of bed and entered his bathroom. She bit her lip, unsure if she should join him or not.

The shower door opened steam billowed out into the bathroom. His deep voice seemed to echo in the smaller tile room, “Come on, Little One.”

She quickly tugged her shirt off over her head and the panties left on the floor. Kylo smiled at her, “Don’t forget to wrap your arm.”

She nodded and ran to her bathroom, where she found the box of small trash bags Kylo had left for her to wrap her cast. She quickly returned to his bathroom with it wrapped up in the trash bag and medical tape, it wasn’t waterproof, but she wasn’t going swimming.

She stepped under the hot shower; the water felt good against her skin. Kylo kissed her neck. He had a washcloth ready. This was the second time he washed her body, but she was already hooked on his taking care of her. 

She stood and took his direction without hesitation; she loved the feel of his fingers, massaging her scalp as he washed her hair. She could see she pleased him. He enjoyed her following his every direction.

When he finished washing the conditioner out of her hair, she turned and smiled up at him. She took his cock in her hand, he pursed his lips, she stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, she whimpered and pushed up on her toes to kiss him. 

The feel of her wet, slick body against his body aroused him, with each stroke of her hand he grew harder and longer, he was hungry for her. He shut off the water and led her to the bathroom counter. She giggled when he picked her up and set her on cool marble vanity. 

She parted her knees. His body pushed flush with her wet skin.

His cock nudged at the entrance of her pussy, “is this what you want Little One?” he kissed her jaw. 

“Yes, Sir, please,” she purred.

“You know only good girls get to come; do you think you can be a good girl for me?” He kissed her throat.

She nodded enthusiastically, Yes, Sir. I will be a good girl, please.” 

“Mm yes a good girl,” he bit her earlobe and slid his cock into her tight wet sex. 

The sudden feeling of fullness surprised her; the breath caught in her lungs. He pumped his hips, released her moans. She held onto his shoulders; the cast rested on his shoulder. 

“You feel fucking amazing Little One,” he growled, the sound of wet flesh smacking into one another echoed in the bathroom.

“Yes, Sir, please yes, yes,” her pleads poured from her lips with each thrust of his hips. He loved to watch her small breast bounce, seeing her body respond to his gave him pleasure; her beautiful eyes reflected the same desire and need he felt for her. 

“Let me see you play with that sweet pussy Little One,” his husky voice was all she could hear. 

She was happy it wasn’t her dominant hand in the cast, she moved her hand between their bodies, her fingers split the lips of her sex, she could see his cock pump in and out of her body. Her small fingers circle the swollen bundle of nerves. 

He moaned as her body tightened around his girth; he could feel her orgasm build quickly. He stared at her; she seemed to be mesmerized by their coupling. 

He leaned down, she looked up and smiled, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues tangled around each other like their bodies. Her body seemed to vibrate, her back arched, and she cried out as her body tensed and fell boneless. 

“Good girl,” he kissed and praised her. His release followed quickly after her orgasm. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight a kiss before he released her, his cock hung thick between his legs. He turned to the shower to retrieve the washcloth; he cleaned her again and set her feet on the floor. 

She hurried to her bedroom to get dressed. She met him in the kitchen, a pleasant smile on her face. He returned her smile.

“How about some oatmeal with fruit and you can tell me what Detective Finn talked to you about.” He glanced over his shoulder, Rey gathered the cups and tea. 

She smiled, “Yes, Sir, sounds good.”

They sat at the kitchen table she relayed everything Finn had went over with her about the investigation. 

Kylo pursed his lips, “I’ll buy you another phone,” he drank the tea she had fixed him.

Rey’s brows furrowed, “You don’t have to, I can wait to get it back.”

“It’s ok. I want you to have one. It would make me feel better knowing I can reach you when I need to.” he finished his breakfast and took the dishes to the sink to wash, Rey followed him with her dishes as well.

“We could get one of those cheap phones until I get mine back.” Rey offered, she hated him spending more money on her when all she had to be is patient, and the police would give her back her phone. 

“I don’t trust those cheap phones, too easy to hack. Not work the money to program them.” they finished washing and drying the dishes. 

She couldn’t help the smile. He had an answer for everything, this was a losing battle. 

Rey leaned over and kissed his cheek, “thank you.” 

“You’re welcome Little One,”


	12. Chapter 12

Rey headed back to her bedroom, she stood and stared at her closet, she didn’t have many clothes but what she had was new and well designed. The cotton sundress Kylo had bought her to come home in hung in the closet with the designer labels he bought her last week. 

She stood staring at the closet, Kylo wrapped his arms around her waist, she stood wearing a baby blue lace bra and pantie set. 

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her, “I know,” he sighed, “you need more clothes.” the warm tone of his voice made her heart beat a bit faster.

She laughed, “Oh no, Sir, I think I have plenty. I can’t decide what to wear as it is now.” She leaned back against his sturdy body; she enjoyed his touch.

He kissed the crown of her head and walked into her closet. He had bought her a couple of dresses besides the sundress. He glanced over his shoulder at Rey. He picked a blue printed hobo dress. It hung a couple of inches above her knees. 

She slipped it on; he liked the loose billow of the dress how it hid her curves but showed off her long shapely tanned legs. She looked like a beautiful gift only he could unwrap and enjoy.

He handed her the dress and a pair of silver gladiator sandals the laces wrapped around her calf.

He grinned and held out his hand to her. She was perfection. She followed him out to his car, he opened the car door for her, once she was seated and buckled in he shut the car door. He walked around the front of the car his eyes trained on her till he was in the driver seat once buckled up he gave her a wink and they were off. 

 

Their first stop was the Apple store, the clerk that had helped Kylo and Rey was shocked to learn about Rey’s attack. She went to bat to get Rey a discount on the new phone from the store manager.

It hadn’t taken them long, Kylo bought the same phone with everything he had previously purchased. 

He took her phone and entered his phone number for her, along with all the other contacts he felt she would need. She called him immediately so he could have her phone number. The clerk wished them well, Rey thanked them and followed Kylo out of the store. 

She looked at her new phone in awe, twice in less then two weeks she owned something that cost more then she could make in a month. 

She thanked him with a kiss. He smiled her appreciation worth more than any phone. 

She frowned, “I can’t remember Rose’s phone number.”

“It’s ok Little One we can have dinner at Poe’s tonight, she still has your things” he smiled at her.

“Ok, Sir,” she returned his smile. She knew Bazine would be working tonight as well. She couldn’t wait to see her face when she walks in with Kylo. Poe knew that she was dating Kylo, so she didn’t see a problem going to the restaurant. 

Their next stop was an art store, Rey spent two hours with a young art student that worked at the store. She didn’t realize there were so many different types of pencils, paper, paints, or watercolors. Kylo followed closely letting the young man show Rey everything whenever they stopped to look at anything Kylo placed his hand on the small of Rey’s back. He could see the young man got the message loud and clear that Rey was not available.

By the time they checked out, Rey had a basket full of different pencils, colors, charcoals, and art pads. Kylo insisted she should also have an art desk and stool. 

They stopped at a hole in the wall burger joint for lunch called Castle Takodana. They sat in the back-booth Rey was sure the restaurant was older than herself. 

“BEN,” a loud voice called his name.

Kylo and Rey both turned to see a small woman. She had thick glasses, and each arm was covered in various bracelets that clicked against one another. She had a huge smile on her face. 

Kylo slipped out of the booth and hugged the old woman, “Hi Maz, how are you doing?” He had to almost bend in half to hug her. He slipped back into the booth. 

“I’m above ground and breathing and who have you brought today?” she stood next to Rey, her soft grey eyes seem to see right into Rey’s soul.

“Maz, this is Rey. She is my girlfriend.” his tone was upbeat. 

He called her his girlfriend without a hint of hesitation, but Rey caught the look in his eye before it passed. A question to what they were to one another, she didn’t blame him she had reservations of her own to consider. It was more accessible for people to understand a girlfriend or boyfriend than a submissive. 

Rey smiled and held out her hand to Maz. The older woman took her hand and put her weathered hand over the top. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Rey, Ben has never brought anyone in here before. I was starting to think he was going to become a Monk,” Maz gave her a wink. 

Rey glanced over at Ben to see the eye roll she couldn’t help but laugh, the thought of Kylo taking a vow of celibacy would be a crime in her opinion.

Maz headed to the kitchen to put in their order. 

“she seems sweet.” Rey took a sip of her ice water. 

Kylo nodded, “I’ve known her for as long as I can remember, she has been my dad’s and Chewie’s partner in crime before I was born according to my Mom.” he laughed. 

“So, do you have any plans for your first work of art?” he leaned back in the booth, he enjoyed watching Rey talk about something that made her happy. 

Her eyes lit up, “Mmm well I was thinking maybe trying my hand at a nude, but I need a model for that.” she let her eyes trail down his chest and back up to his eyes.   
Kylo pulled his shoulders back and sat up making an impressive show of his broad chest, “Well, I might know someone willing to pose for you, if you ask them nicely.” he turned and gave her a wolfish grin. 

“You think Poe would do that for me?” she laughed when he gave her the stink-eye. 

Maz brought their burgers out, Kylo sat back and ate his burger while he listened to Rey talk about how much she loved to draw, that when she was a kid, she had created a comic book. 

Kylo grinned, “What was your hero’s name?”

Rey took a bite of her burger. A blush covered her cheeks, “Qi’ra.”

Kylo nodded, “I like the name interesting what was the comic about.”

“Qi’ra was a 13-year-old orphan. She was stolen from her parents as a baby by an evil mage. Her power was each time she went to sleep whatever she dreamt, she lived that life, from birth to death, and when she woke up, she had that life’s memories and abilities. If she dreamt she was a little girl from china when she woke up she could speak Chinese, she would know their culture everything a little Chinese girl would know.” she smiled to herself, she enjoyed talking about her ideas.

Kylo nodded, “Interesting tell me more.”

“So even though in this life she was 13 years old, she had lived 4745 lifetimes. With all those lifetimes of memories, she could speak most of the known languages, even the dead ones. Each night she was someone new, male or female, in her natural state, she knew so much she mastered almost all the fighting styles.” Kylo watched her talk the apples of her cheeks were pink. 

She took a bite of her burger, she glanced at him and then back to the burger when she swallowed the bite she continued with her comic.” The evil mage wanted to steal her power because he was sure she would learn the secret to immortality. He wanted to possess all her knowledge.” She gave him a shy glance, “All she wanted was to find her parents,” the last part she whispered.

When she looked up at him, she felt self-conscious, “it’s stupid, I know, but I was just a kid.”

Kylo shook his head, “wow, that is a cool concept for a comic.”

“Thanks,” she mumbled and took a long drink of her ice water. 

“Do you still have your comic?”

she shook her head, “One of my teachers took it from me, he was kind of an asshole he tore it up because he said I wasn’t paying attention in his class.” she shrugged like it didn’t mean anything. 

He was pretty sure her work meant a lot to her. “Maybe you could recreate it?” 

She shrugged again, “Maybe,” she looked up to find him smiling at her, she couldn’t help but return the smile. 

They finished lunch, both hugged Maz a goodbye and headed home. 

The house had a sunroom in the back with large paned windows that showed the backyard with a small koi pond and lots of natural light. He set up her table to face the garden. He had wanted to get her paints, brushes an easel, but she wanted to wait. She had never painted and didn’t know how to mix the paints or anything else. 

She hated being wasteful she knew if he had bought the paints she wouldn’t open them till she knew what she was doing. 

She had spent the rest of the afternoon sketching the backyard, it had been a couple of years since she really took the time to draw anything and she felt rusty, the light outside had started to dim. 

She could hear Kylo walk up behind her. She felt him look over her shoulder. She sat back to give him a better view of what she had drawn. Her pad was filled with trees and the Koi pond. She had managed to work a lot of detail into the plant life. 

“I need to get you enrolled in some classes as soon as possible. You are too talented to waste.” 

she smiled up to him, “it’s easy to draw when I have amazing support.”

“You will always have my support Sweetheart. But we need to get ready for dinner, Hux will be joining us tonight, and I’d like for you two get to know each other. ” She turned to look at him, he tilted her chin up and kissed her, the kiss was slow and sweet. 

She sighed when he took a step back. She followed him upstairs to her room, Kylo had laid out her black cocktail dress. She smiled the thought of Bazine seeing her in the designer dress was going to be fun. 

Growing up with little to nothing left her wanting when it came to getting dressed up. She didn’t know too much about makeup. She had managed to score a tube of cheap lipstick and eyeliner for the dollar store. 

One of the boutiques he had taken her too had a line of expensive makeup. The girl had talked Rey and Kylo into buying a couple of tubes of Chanel lipsticks, an eyeliner, and some eyeshadows.

She cleaned her face, applied a little eye liner, and dusted her lid with a little dark glimmering brown eye shadows with a pale pink lipstick. She didn’t know what to do with her hair. She had learned a trick when she was younger to twist her hair and roll it in a bun when it was wet. It would give her long curls. She left her hair down to hang, passed her shoulders.   
Her collar matched perfectly with her short black cocktail dress, the stilettos made her legs appear longer, and her ass sit higher. 

Kylo gave her a long wolf whistle, “I’m not sure if I want to go out anymore; you look good enough to eat Little One.” 

Rey blushed, “Is that a promise, Sir?”

He wrapped her up into his strong arms. He didn’t mind the lipstick he needed to taste her before they left the house, they pulled away from one another breathless.

He stared into her eyes, “that’s a guarantee Little One.” The intensity of his stare made her wet.

She bit her lip and looked up at him beneath her lashes, he growled and popped her on the ass. The sudden jolt made her jump and squeaked loudly. 

Kylo laughed, “Come Little one before we are late.”


	13. Chapter 13

Rey flipped the visor mirror down so she could apply the concealer and blush she had just picked up from the pharmacy not far from Kylo’s house. He told her she was beautiful even with the bruise, but she didn’t want to walk into Poe’s still sporting a big black eye with Bazine working tonight. 

She was able to cover up much of the dark colors with the concealer. She completed the cover up with a dusting of loose powder for a smoother look. Kylo smiled the entire time she fussed with the makeup, part of building her self confidence is taking pride in one’s appearances. 

Rey smiled as she listened to Kylo’s deep voice sing along to Highly Suspect’s Serotonia. He shouted out the lyrics, “I just wanna be naked and masturbate all day at home.”

She laughed and hummed along; she was surprised how well he could sing. The song seemed to be perfect for the moment. She loved watching him have fun. 

He glanced over to her and sang, “ I'm afraid of you...It's just I'm not that good of a person...But I might be enough for you. And I got enough love for two.” he smiled and sang the last line looking into her eyes “But I might be enough for you.”

He smiled and winked at her; she returned the smile his focus went back to the road ahead of them.

She sat back in the seat, feeling a little dazed. She was pulled into an internal conflict. He was singing Rey don’t read more into it then what it was just a song. No matter how many times she tried to rationalize, it meant nothing but just a song on the radio. Her heart insisted there was meaning behind the words he sang. 

They arrived at the restaurant no one spoke; it was a comfortable silence that neither seems to want to break. Kylo was the first to exit the car. He walked around and opened the door for Rey. He held out his hand to help her out of the vehicle. She was shocked the first time he did it; they both knew she didn’t need help. It reminded her of the old books she read, how the gentleman would help his lady down from the carriage. Kylo had a way of making her feel special like she was someone important. 

Rey felt nervous, she was going to go in there, and everyone she knows is going to know that she is with Kylo Ren. She knows he has a possessive nature when it comes to her. He has yet to refrain from letting everyone know she is with him. 

He opened the door for her, his hand on the small of her back. Kaydel looked up with a smile. Her eyes widen her lips parted for a brief moment; she schooled her smile back in place. 

“Welcome back, Mr. Ren and Rey, she gave them both a big smile. “Please follow me,” she led them to the table. 

Rey started to feel a dread build in the pit of her belly. Kaydel smiled at Rey, “How are you feeling? We were all so worried when we heard about the attack.” 

Rey didn’t see any malice or jealousy in the blonde’s eyes. She felt like she could cry, “I’m doing much better thank you, I hated not being able to work, leaving you all shorthanded.” 

“Pfft, please you have nothing to worry about Poe found a girl to help while you get better.” Kaydel hugged her, “glad to see you have someone to help you out,” she whispered in Rey’s ear. She stood back and squeezed Rey’s elbows and gave her a wink. 

Kaydel and Bazine were both 25 years old, Kaydel treated everyone like a big older sister and had a way of putting the girls at ease. Rey was never more thankful for Kaydel then tonight. 

Kylo smiled as the girls chatted, Hux was already seated. He watched both women and Kylo who seemed to be transfixed on the brunette. Once Kaydel walked back to her post, Kylo took Rey’s elbow and turned her towards the table. 

“Rey this is Hux, he is my head attorney for Millennium Motors and one of my oldest friends, besides Poe of course.” he smiled down at Rey. 

Rey stepped towards the table, Hux stood and offered his hand, “Pleasure to meet the girl I’ve heard so much about.” 

Rey blushed and looked at Kylo. He grinned and shrugged. Kylo stepped back and pulled a chair out for Rey. She had seen Hux dine with Kylo before, but she had never talked to him, she was surprised to hear he had an Irish accent.

She heard her named called behind her. Everyone turned to see Rose rushing towards the table grinning from ear to ear. 

Rey smiled and hugged Rose. “Omg girl, you look gorgeous, “ Rose shot Kylo a grin, she took notice of Hux standing there, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I’ve interrupted your dinner.” Rose let go of Rey and started to back up. 

Kylo shook his head, “It’s ok, Rose, let me introduce you to Hux.”

Hux smiled, “Pleasure to meet you, Rose.”

Rose blushed, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Hux,”

Hux shook his head. He held her hand, “Please just Hux.”

Rose grinned “Ok, Hux,” she loved his accent, she couldn’t help but stare up at the handsome Irishman, she was confident they would have the cutest babies. 

Kylo cleared his throat, Hux and Rose both looked at Kylo finally letting each other’s hand go. 

Rey suppressed a giggle; Rose turned and stuck her tongue out at Rey. She took Rey’s hands in hers, “If you gentlemen will excuse Rey and me for a moment, I’d like to introduce her to the new girl.”

“Of course, “Kylo smiled and took his seat, Rose glanced back to see Hux was still looking at her, she gave him a wink and walked away with Rey in tow. 

 

Hux sat back and took a sip of his jack and coke, “She’s beautiful.” Hux smiled behind his glass. He could see Kylo shift in his chair. He knows when Kylo is feeling put on the spot. 

Kylo looked back at where Rey and Rose disappeared in the party room. “Rose is pretty cute.” he turned and smiled at Hux. 

Hux laughed and held up his drink “She is,” he took another sip and sat back in his chair. “So how serious is this?” He nodded in the direction that Rey and Rose have gone. 

Kylo shrugged, “She’s living at my house.”

Hux raised an eyebrow, “that was fast,” he set his drink down. “Do you think that is wise?”

Kylo inhaled and exhaled slowly, “she doesn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Hux frown, “Are you..”

“Welcome back Kylo,” Bazine purred, Hux shut his mouth as soon as he noticed Bazine slinking up to their table. 

Kylo’s jaw tightened, “Bazine,” her name came out a little strained.

She smiled, “Mr. Hux,” she acknowledges the tall redhead. She turned her attention back to Kylo and licked her lips like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. 

She handed them both a menu, “Anything you gentleman see you like?” she leaned over, her low-cut shirt showed plenty of cleavages, “I can make sure you get it,” she purred laying the sex kitten act on thick. 

“I suggest the beef brisket, I know Poe smoked one all day yesterday, according to Rose,” Rey stepped around Bazine, Kylo stood up quickly and pulled the chair out for her. 

Bazine stepped back, a shocked look on her face as if someone had just slapped her. 

“thank you Kylo,” Rey smiled sweetly at Kylo, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. She blushed when she noticed Hux was watching her and Kylo with an amused look on his face. 

Kylo looked over at Bazine. She seemed to be in shock as she stared at Rey. 

“I’ll have a Scotch on the rocks, and Rey will have a sweet tea.” He looked at Bazine, a delay reaction she slowly came out of her shock. 

“Scotch and sweet tea, I’ll be right back with your drinks,” she mumbled. 

Rey suppressed laughing out loud, all the times she had worked here Bazine treated her like a second-class citizen. She would make little rude remarks, how Rey wouldn’t know how to do this or that because of her disadvantaged upbringing, always said in a tone of superiority. 

Bazine loved to critique everyone except Poe and Kaydel, but she always picked on Rey every chance she had. Rey loved seeing her eyes as big as saucers when she realized she was with Kylo. Rose had warned her that Bazine knew Kylo was going to be at the restaurant because of the reservation he made earlier. Ever since she found out, Bazine had talked about nothing else, but how she was going to make it a night to remember for Kylo. 

Bazine returned, a forced smile on her lips, she set the glass of Scotch with ice in front of Kylo, she slammed the iced tea in front of Rey, some spilled on the table. 

“Oops, silly me sorry it slipped out of my hand.” Bazine smiled at Rey. Her eyes held murder. 

“It’s ok, Bazine. I see it’s a busy night. I’m sure you’re just tired is all. “ Rey cooed in a sweet voice.

Bazine’s eye’s narrowed, she gave Rey a sinister smiled, she reached out a took Rey’s chin in her hand, she pursed her lips, “I’m glad to see the black eye is clearing up,” she frowned, “Poor sweet little Rey, so young to suffer such a brutal attack. I’m sure your parents,” She quickly pulled her hand to her mouth, a mock embarrassment at making such a mistake, “Oh I’m sorry dear, I forgot you don’t have anyone.”

“Bazine,” Kylo growled a warning in his tone to back off.

The remark hurt, but she would be damned if she would let Bazine win this round. 

“Oh, it’s ok Bazine, everyone makes mistakes. But no need to worry, I have Kylo to take care of me.” Rey wrapped her arm around Kylo’s bicep and smiled at Bazine. 

“Yes, Um I think I’d like to order if that is ok,” Hux looked between Rey and Bazine, the tension in the air was thick enough he could cut it with his steak knife. 

Bazine turned and gave Hux her best smile; her eyes were dark and screamed murder. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Hux, of course, please, what would you like?”

They all put in their order, Bazine took the order without another word. Kylo could tell she was pissed. He wasn’t sure why he thought Bazine had let it all go, it was as if the screaming match in the parking lot a few days ago didn’t happen. 

He could tell there was animosity between the two women. All this was his fault, but he wasn’t about to hide Rey away to save Bazine’s feelings. He needed her to let it go, with or without Rey he was done with Bazine. He knew she was high strung and a bit of a gold-digging bitch. He had turned to Bazine at a time he was lonely. She seemed kind enough at the time. She showed how cold and callous she was towards Rey when she knew Rey was a victim of a brutal attack. He wouldn’t put up with heartless bitches. 

He glanced over at Rey, she was giving Bazine’s back a death stare, he smiled, she might be submissive to him, but that didn’t mean she was one to back down from a fight. He started to see there was more to Rey than he thought, it was a pleasant surprise. 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Hux looked between the two across the table from him. “She isn’t going to spit in my food is she?” Hux said in a quiet voice.

Rey laughed she liked Hux he seemed to have a good sense of humor. 

“Don’t worry Bazine would consider that a privilege and that would cost extra,” Rey cheerfully answered Hux’s question. 

Kylo laughed and nodded his head.

Rey grinned at Hux; she was grateful he broke the tension that hung in the air. “Is it presumptuous to ask where you are from?” 

“Loughrea Ireland, to be exact it’s a town a little more inland near the Lough Rea,” he was happy to answer, he was interested in getting to know the girl more. 

“Have you lived here all your life?” He asked Rey in return.

“Well as far back as I can remember, I had a couple of foster homes before I ended up in my last foster father’s home.” she honestly answered, she wasn’t sure how much Kylo had told Hux about her past. 

He nodded, “Are you in college?” Hux watched Rey’s body language, being a lawyer, he learned that he could gain just as much information from a person’s body cues than their words. Rey’s posture was a little rigid. He was sure being in foster care had left her guarded.

She glanced over at Kylo; he placed his hand on her thigh and gave her leg a little squeeze. 

“Rey is going to enroll in art classes. She has an incredible natural talent.” Rey bit her bottom lip and smiled; she could hear the pride in his deep voice as he bragged about her talent.  
Hux smiled, “I’d loved to see some of your work. I’m somewhat of an amateur art collector.” 

Hux watched Kylo with the girl. He could already see different energy in Kylo he was calmer. 

Bazine returned with Rose; both women carried plates loaded with food. Rose was quick to serve Rey. She didn’t want Bazine to have an accident and spill it in Rey’s lap. Bazine made a show of putting the food down in front of Kylo. 

Rose rolled her eyes and placed Hux’s food in front of him. She gave him a warm smile he returned one of his own, “Thank you, Rose,” his smooth accent had Rose melting. 

Bazine leaned closer to Kylo, “Is there anything else I can get you, Sir,” she said the word Sir with honey lips. Rey cut her eyes at Bazine; her fingers gripped the knife in her hand. 

Kylo shook his head, “No, we are fine, thank you,” his voice hard, laced with his growing annoyance. 

Bazine turned and walked away quickly, Rose giggled and gave Rey a wink before she hurried back to her tables.

Rey was seething, she knew that Kylo had slept with Bazine before they had met, he told her as much, and she figured Bazine knew about Kylo being dominant. She felt her face turn hot when she thought how Bazine used that word “Sir.” She knew what that word did to Kylo when she used it to acknowledge him as her dominant. Rey was certain that Bazine was using the word as a ploy to gain Kylo’s attention again. 

Rey was not a violent person, but she could be provoked, and right now, she felt very aggravated. As a child, she always tried to keep a low profile, but when she couldn’t, she had no problem fighting dirty. 

“The brisket is quite good, great suggestion,” Hux broke the silence, he gave Rey a smile she could only see kindness in his blue eyes. 

Rey relaxed, she wanted to enjoy meeting more of the people in Kylo’s life. She decided not to let Bazine ruin it for her. The table fell into a comfortable conversation. Rey loved listening to the two men talk about their past, what they did at work. 

She finished her dinner and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Kylo stood and pulled the chair out for Rey. He watched her walk back to the bathroom. She glanced back to see a knowing grin on his handsome face, she couldn’t help the blush. 

Rey was too busy glancing back at Kylo to notice when she opened the door to walk inside, Bazine pushed her in and stepped in behind her, she quickly turned the lock in place. 

“What the fuck Bazine,” Rey turned and growled at her. 

“That’s what I should be asking!” Bazine stood in Rey’s face. “what the fuck are you doing with Kylo?” she poked her finger in Rey’s chest. “Everyone knows he’s mine!” she screamed. 

Rey laughed, “You’re delusional, he doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore Bazine, get used to it. Even if I had not come along, he was tired of your tricks.” Rey stood taller. She jutted out her chin, a grin plastered on her face. 

“You’re nothing but a fucking little tramp, no class, what did you do let him fuck you in the ass then suck the shit off his cock?” Bazine eyes narrowed her tone cold and cruel. 

Rey laughed, “sharing your trade secrets?” the nervousness in her belly was turning into a white-hot fury, she felt excited, she had enough of being Bazine’s little dog to kick she was biting back. 

Bazine drew back and slapped Rey hard across the face, the slap echoed off the walls of the small bathroom. 

Rey’s head whipped around. She turned back slowly, a calm look in her eyes made a shiver run down Bazine’s spine.

“Is that all you’ve got bitch?” Rey growled out before Bazine could open her mouth Rey tackled her.

 

Kylo caught Hux staring at him out of the corner of his eye, he turned and gave him a shy smile. 

“Oh man, you’ve got it bad, don’t you?” Hux grinned, shaking his head. “I never thought I’d see the great Kylo Ren taken down by a sweet little girl.”

Kylo groaned, “She’s 19 almost 20, she is more mature than most of the women I’ve been with.” He shot Hux an annoyed look.

Hux held up his hands, “I’m not saying anything, she seems like a charming girl. Just..” Hux shrugged, “Just be careful is all.”

Kylo sighed, “I’m going slow with her. I don’t want to hurt her.”

Hux laughed, “I was talking about you, man, she is young. Girls tend to change their minds a dozen times a day.”

Kylo laughed, “Yeah, I’ll do what I can about that.”

Kylo and Hux both jumped at the loud crashed that came from the back hall that led to the bathrooms. A loud screeching scream ricocheted off the walls. Kylo was out of his chair and down the hall before Hux could stand up. 

Kylo tried to open the door but found it locked, “REY OPEN THE DOOR.” he yelled while he tried to force the door open.

Another scream and a loud crash, Kylo stepped back and kicked the door down. Hux, Rose, and Kaydel crowded around Kylo. Poe quickly joined them.

Bazine was laid out in the middle of the floor Rey had her pinned down, she slapped Bazine who held her hands over her face, trying to protect herself. 

“GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF ME!!” Bazine screamed, her nose bloody.

Kylo grabbed Rey under the arms and pulled her off, Poe stepped in and pulled Bazine off the floor. 

Rey’s mouth was bleeding, she pointed her finger at her, “this cunt attacked me when I came in here to go to the bathroom.”

Bazine tried to kick Rey, Poe pulled her farther away from Rey. 

“Bazine that’s enough,” Poe growled, he kept his arms wrapped around her slim waist.

Poe shook his head, “Dinner is on the house Kylo,”

Kylo nodded. He took Rey by the hand and led her out of the bathroom back to the table to grab her purse. 

Rey was so worked up her bottom lip trembled, she felt like crying she was so mad. 

She looked up at Hux, “I’m sorry I hope I didn’t ruin your dinner.” she offered her heartfelt apology.

Hux frown and shook his head, “My dear Rey, you haven’t ruin anything, it was a pleasure to meet you, and I hope we can get together again shortly.” Rey smiled; she noticed his eyes drifted over to Rose, who was taking care of one of the tables questioning what was happening in the back. 

She grinned, “I’d love that, maybe Rose could come along as well.” 

Hux turned back to Rey and smiled. He shook Kylo’s hand before he headed out the door. 

Rose spoke to Kaydel for a moment before she headed over to Kylo and Rey. 

 

“That was crazy shit, and I doubt Bazine has a job now. Good riddance to bad rubbish Rose grinned, I have your stuff in my car, I’ll walk you out to get it, Kaydel is going to watch my tables for a couple of minutes.” Rose sputtered Kylo wasn’t sure what she said, but Rey just smiled and nodded. She followed Rose outside to her car. 

Rey smiled, “Oh here, put your number in my phone; please,” she unlocked the phone and handed it to Rose. 

Rose looked the iPhone over, “wow, you are moving up in the world,” Rose giggled and put her number in before handing it back to Rey. 

Kylo followed the ladies to Rose car, and they giggled about everything that happened. He heard Hux’s name more than once. He knew Hux had noticed the small Asian beauty before tonight. He was happy to be the one to introduce Hux to Rose. 

Rose handed Kylo a trash bag that held all of Rey’s belongings. Something twisted in his gut, his beautiful girl should never have her things in a cheap garbage bag. He hoped by sending her to school she could build a career doing something she loved. 

Rey hugged Rose goodnight. She followed Kylo back to the car. Kylo held the door open for her once he made sure she was buckled in before he headed to the driver’s side. 

He sat back in the seat, “I’m sorry Rey, I shouldn’t have brought you here tonight; I didn’t think she would act that way.”

“That wasn’t your fault. I’m just as much to blame I should have ignored her.” Rey stared down at her hands in her lap. 

“No, look at me, Rey,” he turned and took her hand in his. “I am proud that you stood up for yourself; you should never have to take anyone’s shit, mine included.” 

He leaned over and kissed her, she sighed and smiled, “thank you, Sir.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kylo followed Rey to his bathroom once they were home; he held her chin while he examined her face for new injuries. She stared up at him. His eyes captured hers; he smiled. 

“I Didn’t realize I picked up a hellcat.” his large thumb brushed over her bottom lip that now sported a split at the center of her pink mouth.

“She started it,” she tilted her head back, he could feel defiant energy pour off her. 

“Well you finished it didn’t you Little One,” he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. He grinned down at her; he could see a look of pride in her eyes. 

He stepped back and turned her around so he could unzip her dress. His large hands felt warm on her shoulders; the dress slipped off her body. His fingertips followed his eyes, searching for any new wounds. 

He unclasped her bra; his lips brushed the back of her neck. Her soft whimpers sent his blood rushing to his cock, leaving him feeling slightly dizzy. She felt his fingers run down her sides, his mouth on her shoulder. 

“Sir,” her voice came out as a breathy whisper. 

“Shh Little One, I need to check for any new injuries.” He kissed her neck. His fingers ghosted over her flat stomach. His large hand cupped her covered sex. The cotton panties were wet with her arousal. He pushed the material of her panties between the lips of her sex. She stood with her hands on the vanity. Her breathy moans filled the small space. 

He rubbed the little nub at the top of her slit, “You are so beautiful when you are angry, my sweet Little One.” His lips peppered the soft skin of her throat. 

“I had to focus on keeping from becoming hard, seeing you fight for what is yours.” His hands moved to either side of her hips. He slid her panties down her curves. 

“Spread your legs for me Little One,” his voice rough with desire.

She parted her legs, her body laid across the cold marble of the vanity. 

He knelt behind her. His large hand ran up and down her legs. He inhaled her scent; the glistening pink of her cunt demanded his attention. He ran his tongue up her slit. Her breathy moan tickled his ears. He ran another long slow lick up her pussy. She pushed her hips back to his warm mouth she needed more. 

“So sweet for me Little One, my little fighter.” he pushed a long finger deep in her cunt. “So beautiful, so fuckable,” he kissed her wet pussy, flicking his tongue over the engorged clit. 

She whimpered, his sinful tongue had her moaning, but she wanted more, she needed him to fill her to show her that he was indeed hers. 

“Sir, please,” she whimpered.   
“Please what Little One, what is it you want?” he kissed her sweet pussy now two fingers deep in her wet sex. 

“I need you to fuck me please, Sir.” her soft whimpers and pleads had his cock aching to be touch, he needed to be deep inside of her soon before he lost control.

“My sweet Little One needs to be filled, is this what you’re telling me?” he kissed the cheek of her ass.

“Yes, please, Sir, please fuck me.” something in her soft pleads said she needed reassuring.

He stood and swept her off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared at him with a wild-eyed desire. He carried her like his new bride to his large bed. She tilted her head back to kiss him. He sucked her bottom lip and nibbled her mouth. Their kiss left them both breathless. 

He laid her on the bed, quickly he shed his clothes his eyes scanned her beautiful body for any new bruises or cuts, satisfied that she had not suffered any further injuries he climbed on the bed. 

He positioned himself between her legs; he took himself in hand and slowly sank into her warm body. 

She stared into his eyes, his movement slow and steady, never taking his eyes off hers. She felt like they were one body, one heartbeat. She could feel his muscles contract under his pale skin. Her fingers ran down his back, to the firm cheeks of his ass. 

She wrapped her legs around his hips. She needed him; she needed it to be faster and harder. She wanted to feel him in her bones. 

“Harder, please, Sir, I need more.” she moaned. 

His eyes darkened, she drove her hips up to meet him, he pushed harder, faster he leaned down to take her mouth. Their tongues danced from his mouth to hers. It was so easy to get lost in her eyes to forget everything and everyone. 

He was terrified of letting himself go, of trusting that she wouldn’t destroy him. But at the moment buried deep in her body, her lips pressed to his, it felt like this is what his life was leading up too. All that he had suffered, the loneliness, cast as a villain was worth waiting for her.

She dug her nails into the fleshy part of his ass, she spurred him on to give her everything he had, every lustful moan and thrust it all belonged to his little Hellcat. 

He could feel the tension build. He was getting so close. He refused to fall apart until he had her screaming his name. He knew he had her close by the way her eyes rolled back when his fingers found her clit, 

“I need to feel you cum on my cock Little One. I want this sweet pussy to milk me of every drop.” He licked a strip up her sweat-drenched throat. His lips kissed her chin. 

“Yes Sir, yes, yes” her breathy moans and cries punctuated each word with a thrust of her hips.

His lips at her ear, “Cum Little One,” the hot breath of his whisper, left her crying out his name. 

Her body trembled, the tension broke, her back arched off the bed, she laid boneless beneath him. She laid open to him. She took every thrust of his hips till he came deep in her womb. She pulled his weight on her, his sweat-slick skin warm against her body left her feeling the post-coital euphoria.

He rolled off her small body. She curled up her back against his broad chest. 

“I could do that till the end of my days, Little One,” he kissed the back of her head.

She smiled, “I hope we will, Sir.” 

He laid listening to her soft breathing. Her body laid relaxed in his embrace, whatever it was he felt he knew he didn’t want to let it go. 

 

Kylo woke alone in his bed, the sheets felt cool, he listens for her, but didn’t hear anything. He felt certain she was near. He drags himself out of bed. He walked into the bathroom. Her dress still laid on the floor. He picked it up and put his nose to the black material it smelled of her, he smiled and hung it up on the back of the bathroom door. 

He relieved himself and stepped into the shower. Last night was crazy, between Hux meeting Rey, Hux meeting Rose, he smiled to himself, then crazy Bazine starting a fight with Rey, he sighed to himself.  
He hoped that Rey was ok everything happened so fast the fight he couldn’t be prouder of Rey, how she defended herself, how she fought for him, maybe he’d give her some lessons in Aikido she had the moves.

The hot water ran down his back, but the pinkish hue on his cheeks was from thinking about her last night. He hadn’t intended on making love; his mind stopped he had never made love to anyone; it was always sex. This was new territory for him, but he couldn’t deny that is what happened last night, he felt her not just with his body, but he thought her with his heart.

He heard singing from the kitchen. He smiled that was new; he could smell bacon cooking. She had baked biscuits, chopped up fresh fruit, and had a pot of coffee brewing. 

“It smells good,” he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You are full of surprises Little One.” he kissed the crown of her still slightly damp hair. 

“thank you,” she turned and kissed him, her lips tasted of honey. Her tea sat next to the stove top. 

Kylo helped her carry everything to the kitchen table; they sat and ate breakfast. She scratched at the edge of the cast; she frowned a low growl of frustration escaped her lips. 

Kylo gave her a sympathetic look, “you have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow maybe you can get the cast-off?”

“I hope so,” she sighed then glanced up at him a smile curled at the corner of her mouth a sinful look in her eyes. “I’d like to start my training as soon as possible.” she purred. 

Kylo’s pupils contracted at the mention of her training a hungry look filled his eyes.   
“I would very much like to start as soon as it’s safe for you Little One.” he reached over and took her hand to kiss her palms, how beautiful you will be tied in my knots. 

 

Dr. Kenobi held up the new x-rays of Rey’s wrist. “It’s healing nicely,” she could hear the pleased tone in his voice. “But I think another week in the cast to be sure everything is healed completely would be prudent.”

“Ok,” Rey nodded, listening to Dr. Kenobi’s orders.

“Your bruises and cuts are also healing nicely as well, but I want you to take it easy at least for the week. No strenuous activity.” he wrote in her chart.

Rey could see Kylo’s dark eyes watch her, she knew what he was thinking, she liked slow and tender, but she loved when he manhandled her, and the thought of him holding back made her want to cry. 

She wasn’t sure how to ask Dr. Kenobi if it was alright to continue having sex, she felt her cheeks heat up, “Um so I can do um…” she thought for a moment, “activities right?”

Dr. Kenobi turned and looked at the young woman, then the young man, he couldn’t help but smile, “Yea activities is alright, I mean nothing crazy like tied up and hung from the ceiling, but yea activities is alright.” he chuckled a little before he headed out the door. “stop by the front desk, I’d like to see you here next Friday.”

Kylo’s eyes widen at the mention of Rey being tied and hung from the ceiling. He loved seeing the bright pink blush on her cheeks. He smiled to himself. He could picture Rey tied and spinning in a slow circle. She will be his masterpiece. 

 

They left Dr. Kenobi’s office Kylo suggest grabbing lunch. Rey wanted to call Rose to have her join them, Kylo agreed, he wanted to know what happened after they left as much as Rey though he wouldn’t admit it.

Rose showed up at Maz’s a few minutes after they had walked in and took a seat in the back. 

Rey smiled and waved, Rose grinned, “Man that smells so good, how did you hear about this place.”

“I’ve been coming here for years, Maz is an old family friend.” Kylo scoot over for Rey to sit with him.

“Hey who are you calling old?” Maz stood with her hands on her hips. Looked Rose up and down a smirk on her lips. 

“First you bring in Rey, and now you’ve got another beauty following you in?” she raised an eyebrow at Kylo.

“We are friends Maz, chill your jets.” Kylo rolled his eyes. 

Rose grinned and held out her hand, “I’m Rose, Rey’s adopted sister.” 

Maz smiled, “Those are the best kind, you get to pick your family, not get stuck with just any ole body.”

Rey and Rose giggled, Maz took their order and headed to the back to put in the order.

“I like her,” Rose hitched her thumb towards the back of the diner. 

“Me too,” Rey agreed, “She is something of a character.”

Kylo laughed, “you have no idea.” 

Rey gave Rose a look, “Ok, so spill the dirt what happened after we left?”

Rose’s eyes twinkled with joy a smirk on her pink lips. “Ok so after you two left, Poe calmed Bazine down, she was ranting a raving in his office demanding Poe to fire Rey.” Rose leaned towards the table as if she was divulging top secret information. 

Kylo huffed and rolled his eyes, “she is fucking lucky Rey didn’t press charges.”

Rose sat up and looked at Rey, “Why didn’t you?” a shocked tone to her voice.

Rey sighed and shook her head, “I don’t know I know she deserves it, but I hate to heap more coals on what I’m sure is the burn of her life losing Kylo.” a wicked gleam in her eyes. Rose knew Rey enjoyed rubbing it in, that she took Bazine’s prize. 

Rose laughed and shook her head, “Ok well, anyways Poe calmed her whiney ass down. We were busy as hell and couldn’t afford to be short another waitress. So Bazine cleaned her face and went back to work. She fucking whined and cried to Poe every chance she got the whole night.”

Maz brought the food out, Rey and Rose both dug in the girls devoured their burgers. Kylo enjoyed his food while he could, the girls giggled stealing fries off his plate. They worked together to draw his attention away from the plate long enough to swap a fry. 

Rey grabbed a fry, Kylo caught her wrist he brought her fingers to his mouth and let her feed him the fry. 

Rose laughed, “I knew you would have him eating out of the palm of your hand.”

Rey beamed and gave Kylo a wink. She turned her attention back to Rose. “Ok spill so what else happened?”

“Oh, yeah ok so we finished the services, cleaned the place and just as Bazine was going to walk out the door Poe stopped her, he handed her a check. She looked dumbfounded, I wish to God I had my phone I would have taken fucking video. So Bazine stands there like a moron and asks what the check was for? Poe smiled and said it’s your last check. I don’t want you back in my restaurant as an employee or guest you are now banned.” Rose laughed her eyes sparkled with a hint of malicious joy. 

“Wow, I bet she didn’t take that well.” Rey grinned leaning forward to gobble up every word. 

“That’s an understatement. She started screaming. She was going to sue him for sexual harassment that she was a victim. Poe screamed at her that was a long time ago and the biggest mistake of his life. Bazine started screaming he had a little dick and one of the worst fucks she ever had,” Rose paused a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“Well it turns out Bazine was not the only one had slept with Poe, because out of nowhere Kaydel knocked her on her ass. Like one punched her, Kaydel got right in her face and told Bazine she was nothing but a cheap whore that would fuck anyone she thought would give her money. I mean I know Poe is a flirt, but I think it must be serious because Poe was right there for Kaydel, checking her hand to see if she was hurt. Bazine got off her ass and practically ran for the door.” Rose sat back in the booth and sighed, “It was beautiful.”

Kylo had to laugh, the enthusiastic way she told the story to remind him of a hyperactive kid telling a story. 

“So, she got fired, and Kaydel punched her in the mouth?” Rey asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rose nodded, taking a sip of her sweet tea. 

“I wish you had your phone.” Rey sighed.

“me too, me too.” Rose sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the originally posted story, the next chapter is new and never been posted. It's been a struggle to get to this point. (not the reposting) but re-reading and getting in the mindset to write again. I've been reading some amazing fic's with the same vibe, the s&m theme, it's hard not to compare and feel lacking. Which I know I shouldn't do, but here we are I've got the next chapter written, in the process of edits ect. So I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Thank you all for the encouraging comments it's what kept this story going!!

“You’re doing so well Little One, hold the pose. We are almost done,” he whispered in her ear. The wooden staff he placed behind her back her arms draped around the staff made her back arch, the roped looped between her biceps and her forearm has her locked in place. He takes his time wrapping the rope around her thighs, looping it around her calves. She is wrapped up like the finest gift man could buy. The ropes are toggled to a chain hung from the ceiling of his basement. 

The position has her back arched. Her breast pushed forward her eyes to follow his movement. He is tender and firm; he takes a step back and lets out a long breath.

“beautiful,” his husky whispers makes her wetter than she thought possible. He ran his fingertips over her erect nipples. He stopped long enough to kiss each hard-little bud. His warm mouth made her moan. 

He pulled out his phone and snapped pictures as he walked around her bound body. Her perfectly peach shaped ass, a sight to behold. He bent and bit her left cheek, hard enough to leave his teeth marks but not to break the skin. Her body jerked in a way that made him hard; he kissed the mark and walked around to behold her beautiful face. 

He had made her wait a week after the cast was off before they started her training, the way she looked was well worth the wait.

She looked up at him from under her hooded eyes, it felt like something out of a dream the music played in the background lulled her further into the fantasy. 

Kylo wore a three-piece suit black with a red tie. He made her hungry. She watched him palm his crotch. The outline of his hard cock made her whimper with need. 

“fuck Little One, the way you look makes me feel like I could cum in my pants like a boy.” he watched her hazel eyes dark with desire. He unzipped his pants she moaned, when he pulled out his cock the head leaking pre-cum she licked her lips.

she whimpered again, “Please Sir,” she looked up at him, so young and innocent, her lips parted with anticipation.

He stroked his cock, “Is this what you need Little One? Do you need my cock?” his fingers tightened around his dick; the way she looked, he felt close to losing control. 

“Open your mouth,” his words came out a deep lustful baritone. The head of his cock rested against her lips. 

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth; he slowly pushed his cock in inch by inch into her willing mouth. Her tongue tasted and felt his velvety smooth cock, she moaned she felt so empty she whimpered as she sucked his cock. He slowly pumped himself in and out of her mouth.

“Oh, Little One, you are such a good girl.” his fingers in her hair, the difference a couple months from the first time she sucked his cock in the bathroom at Poe’s is night in day. She took him with ease as she sucked all nine inches down. He closed his eyes; he knew he was about to cum. 

She felt him on her tongue, the way his fingers tightened in her hair was her cue he is about to cum. She relaxed and swallowed the moment she tasted the salty, musky warmth of his cum. He groaned and released her head. 

“My beautiful Little girl, I think she deserves to cum.” he stepped back and knelt to kiss her. He could taste himself on her lips, her perky little tits pink nipples all for his pleasure. He sucked one in his mouth; he rolled her free nipple between his fingers. 

It’s been five days since the last time he allowed her to cum. She is so ready he can smell her desire. 

It took him almost an hour to tie her up. It takes less time, some of his ties are slip knots. By the time he had her untied, his cock was hard again. He carried her to the king size bed on the far wall of the room he called his pleasure dungeon. He said it with a sexy smirk on his face. 

The bed has a total of eight metal rings. Four on each corner of the bed, the other four is north, south, east, and west of the bed. He collected her wrist in his large hand, the leather cuff he wrapped around her wrist is cuffed to the north ring. The chain allowed him to move her body in different positions. 

He rolled her on her belly and pulled her hips up. 

He stepped off the bed long enough to take off his clothes. He draped the expensive suit over the back of a high back armchair that sat off to the side of the bed. She was panting by the time he crawled on the bed behind her. Her firm little ass pushed up for his inspection. His large hands easily palmed each cheek of her ass. 

Her arms were stretched over her head. Her face rested on the cool sheet. The cool air in the basement had her body covered in chill bumps. His fingers trace the indents left by the rope; her body lined like a rare cat.

He ran a finger up between the lips of her pussy. She shuttered from the feel of his finger against her sex. 

“That’s it purr for me, sweet Little Kitten.” 

He pushed her ass up until she was up on her feet, her head still rested on the bed. He pushed her feet far apart. 

“That’s it Little One, show me that pretty little pussy,” he pressed his lips to her wet cunt, “mmm so wet, tell me Little One, tell me what you want?” his tongue teased her clit.

She moaned, “You Sir, I want you; I need you to fuck me please, Sir, please.” her sweet voice begging had his cock aching to push deep in her sweet little cunt. 

He sucked on her clit; she gasps and tried to hold her position. The sensation of his mouth left her feeling dizzy it had felt like forever since she had been allowed to cum. She wanted to cry when he pulled away from her needy cunt. 

“Shhh Little one, I’ll take care of you be patient.” He licked a long strip up her cunt and pushed the back of her knees. He made her kneel back to all fours. 

The sting of his hand against her ass caused her to squeak out in surprise, another slap on the opposite cheek had her panting. He took his cock in hand and rubbed the head over her clit the smooth bulbous head left her begging for more. 

Mercifully he pushed his thick cock in her warm body. Her tight little pussy squeezed him most delightfully. He had to pause to keep from coming at that moment. He pushed in till he bottomed out, she whimpered. 

“Please Sir,” her soft cries like that of a dove, he pulled back and slowly pushed in, each time he moved it was sweet torture. 

“Oh, my sweet, sweet Little one, do you know how incredible you feel wrapped around my cock.” he pulled back and slapped her ass. “so, fucking good.” 

“More, Sir, please more,’ she moaned. 

“Yes, my Little Dove coo for me,” he gripped her hips, his thrust became powerful as his hips slammed into her, jolting her smaller body. “My sweet Little One needs more. More is what she gets,” his sexy rough voice was deep and demanding, “Are you going to be a good Girl and cum on my cock, show me how much you love my cock?”

She could only hear the thunderous sound of her heartbeat and the lewd sound of their sweat soak skin slapping against one another. 

“Yes, Sir, yes, please.” she grabbed hold of the chain like a lifeline. 

He bent down over her body and let an animalistic growl out as he kissed the back of her neck, he fucked her each thrust jolted her body, he took everything her small frame would give him. 

The friction of his cock kept hitting a rough spot in her cunt. She felt herself start to feel wound tighter than anything she had ever felt before. Her orgasm snapped stars burst behind her closed eyes, her back arched like a bow whose string had been pulled too taut, 

“SIR,” her strangled cries of her orgasm felt like a physical blow that pushed him past the pinnacle of his climax. His cock throbbed as he emptied in her womb. Once he felt spent, he pulled out of her warm body. He ran his hands down her shoulders and arms. He pulled the buckles open that held the straps of her restraints.

He laid down next to her, his heart pounded in his chest, he kissed her forehead. “you did well Little One,”

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to him the kiss sweet and slow, she pulled back and smiled at him, “thank you, Sir.”

 

Professor Owen walked around Rey’s latest painting; she could feel his eyes move from her to the painting.

“Interesting subject,” he took a step back, “nice contrast the color of her skin to the ropes.” 

Rey glanced back, “I know we are supposed to be working on nudes, but I felt like this is her truest form.” Rey’s eyes roamed over the picture.

He nodded, “I agree, you have seemed to master coloring as well. It feels intimate.” Professor Owen patted her on the shoulder. “good work, Rey.” he smiled at her and moved to the next student. 

Rey had changed some of the features, the girl in the picture now has coppery red hair and slightly bigger breast, her skin is pale with a smattering of freckles.

Her inspiration is Kylo’s meticulous training, but she doesn’t like to paint herself; it feels too revealing. She loves the picture Kylo captures on his phone, the paintings are a way to honor his works as well as show off her talent. 

Kylo couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t paint herself. She tried to explain that it felt like standing in the spotlight. She didn’t want her art to be about her body. She wanted it to be about her talent. She didn’t want to admit that somewhere buried deep in her psyche. A little voice told her to keep the focus off of herself that she needed to stay off the radar. 

He supported her. He told her more than once that she was the most beautiful muse he had ever worked with but respected her decisions to paint what made her comfortable.

She checked her watch. She had thirty minutes to get everything cleaned up, put away before she was to head over to Dr. Jyn.

Rey parked her moped on the side of the brick building situated near the back of the St. Luke’s medical center. She secured her helmet to the bike. Dr. Jyn had given her an assignment during their last session. She wanted her to write a then, and now laundry list of her life then compared to now.

The list was tucked in her messenger bag, that is wrapped around her body like a boa wrapped around its prey. The paper weighs less than 5 grams. The physical paper itself bears no weight, and it’s the words written that have a different kind of weight the kind that she felt could crush her world.

Kylo never demands to know what She and Jyn talk about. He only ask if she had a good session. That anything she felt the need to talk about anything he was there for her, that anything said would be kept between themselves alone. 

She is grateful for everything Kylo does for her, for his kindness, he made her feel self. So why does she have doubts, it’s the thing that keeps her awake at night sometimes tucked close to his chest. A nagging feeling that at anymore, the dream would be over. 

Jyn was incredible about breaking down her fears, examining what was holding her back. Rey was having a hard time telling Jyn what she wanted for her future. The questionnaire was supposed to help her see past her life before and now.

Rey smiles at the young woman at the counter. Beth is about her age; she smiles a lot. Rey has wonder more than once if it’s genuine or a good actress. 

“Hi Rey, Dr. Erso will be with you shortly,” her cheerful tone made Rey smile. 

“Thank you,” Rey sat down, she had the paper in her hand. Her eyes went over the list. She felt uneasy; she was not sure if she was ready to go over the list. 

“Hello Rey,” she heard Jyn’s voice. She has a calming tone. Jyn is old enough to be her mother or Kylo’s mother for that matter. She has a youthful look, but her eyes say she is much older with a story to be told. 

Rey smiled and followed Jyn to her office. She held the rolled-up list in her hand it felt like a dagger, something that has the real possibility of piercing her heart. 

“How are you feeling today?” Jyn took her seat across from Rey’s chair. She has a very relaxed posture, calm energy.   
Rey wondered if she has always been like this or was it something she had learned.

“Good, thank you,” she sat down her eyes on the paper in her hand. 

“So, did you fill out the questionnaire?” Jyn asked she watched Rey fidgeted with the rolled-up paper in her hands. 

Rey bit her bottom lip, “I did,” her voice came out softly afraid if she said the words any louder Jyn would know how nervous this made her feel.

Jyn smiled and laid a hand on Rey’s knee, “It’s ok Rey, this is only between you and me, and at any time you decide you don’t want to talk about the list then that is fine as well.” 

Rey closed her eyes. She could hear the kindness and concern in Jyn’s voice, she nodded. 

“Yea, I can do this,” her words were more for herself than for Jyn. 

She opened her eyes to see Jyn smile. She leaned back in her chair. 

Jyn clicked on her phone. She would record the session to go back later and listen before she made any recommendations. 

“How do you feel about the list?” she crossed her legs and listened to Rey talk. 

“Nervous, scared I don’t know maybe a little relieved, there are things I haven’t spoken about for years, that I ..” she took a deep breath. “things I never wanted to talk about.”

Jyn nodded, “something that happened when you were a child?” 

Rey nodded, she sighed, “Question 4. Do you feel past experiences may influence how you feel or act towards others? This one bothered me,” she shook her head.  
Jyn facial expressions gave nothing away. She was neutral neither for nor against anything Rey said. “Why did the question bother you?”

Rey cast her eyes to the ground. She focused her stare to a spot on the carpet a flower design, “because of what happened when I was a kid,” she opened her mouth as she had more to say but closed her mouth. She glanced up to see Jyn looking back. 

“Anything that happened to you as a child Rey is not your fault.” Jyn’s voice was kind, but it held an authoritative tone.

Rey nodded, “I know, it’s just ..I,” she closed her eyes, “I think there is something wrong with me.” her voice trembled barely above a whisper. 

“Rey, you are safe here. There is no judgment. What happened to you as a child?” Jyn coached her to open up.

“When I was eight, I was put in a house with a family, father, mother, and a small baby. I don’t remember their names. I was told I could call them Mommy and Daddy, the baby’s name was Tommy. I thought that I found a home that someone wanted a daughter.” Rey closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“The mother was busy with Tommy, and the father would spend time with me, help me with homework, play board games with me, stuff that dads would do with their kids.” she felt the tear roll down her cheek.

He was always hugging me; said I was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen. It started to make me feel uncomfortable. I tried to tell the mother that I didn’t like when he kissed me. It was usually on the cheek, but every so often it was on my mouth.” Jyn handed Rey a box of tissues. 

“thank you,” she whispered.

“what did your foster mother do?” Jyn calmly asked Rey could feel the tension in the room. Jyn smiled, “it’s ok, Rey.”

“She told me that it was his way of showing he cared for me and that only bad kids would make it something dirty out of his affections. So, I didn’t say anything else. Something changed, I was too young to realize what it was, but she started to sleep in the babies room. The first night he came into my room, he smelled like alcohol, he sat on my bed and patted my hair, he said I was the prettiest girl he’d ever seen.” Rey ran a hand down her face. 

“I just wanted him to stop. I didn’t want him to touch me. I tried to talk to a teacher at school, but he had already called the school and told them that I was going to therapy because I’ve started telling wild tales, that I was spreading lies about himself and his wife.” Rey looked up at Jyn, “no one would believe me. She stayed away from him, he started to visit my room each night, he would run his hands over my body he would touch me. One night he came in and wrapped my wrist in tape and wrapped it around the headboard. He pulled my pants off,” Rey squeezed her eyes tightly shut, “I didn’t know anything about sex, but I knew what he was doing was wrong. I started to scream. He gagged me. I’m sure he would have raped me, but she came in and yelled at him. She called him an idiot that if he fucked me, everyone would know.” Rey looked at Jyn the disgust plain as day written on her face. 

“He touched me but didn’t go too far. I knew I had to get away, so when he left that night, I put on my clothes and snuck out. I didn’t get far the police took me back. They acted all concern they were crying and hugging me thanking the police for bringing me back.” Rey’s hands tightened into a fist. 

“Once the police were gone, he took me to my room, pulled off all my clothes, he held me over his knees, he spanked me hard. I could feel him. He pushed me on the floor. Told me I was an ungrateful bitch, just like all women. He made me kneel in front of him,” she sniffed back a sob, “he took himself out and told me to open my mouth. I didn’t know what he wanted, or what I was supposed to do, I didn’t open my mouth wide enough because he ended up scratching his dick across my teeth. He slapped me and went to bed, mad.” Rey covered her face. 

“I didn’t know what to do. If I ran away again they would take me back, no one fucking cared.” She growled out. “I waited a week, waited till I knew he was drunk, and she was in the babies room. I took his alcohol and poured it on the floor in front of his bedroom door and set it on fire.” She looked into Jyn’s eyes; she wasn’t sure what she would see, but she had to know if she understood why. Jyn nodded her head. 

“You were a little girl in a terrible situation,” Jyn held her hand to Rey, and she took hold of her hand.

“I didn’t want to hurt the baby, so I ran to the babies’ room and told the mother the house was on fire. She banged on the bedroom door with the baby in her arms. She and I ran out of the house the fire was starting to take over. I wanted him to die, but he ran outside, he had a burn on his foot. The fire trucks came, I admitted to playing with matches; they took me away and housed me with Plutt.” She wiped her eyes. 

“He treated me like a piece of meat, tied me up, and used me. I should hate it, I should be disgusted to be tied up, but I..” she hung her head. 

“Rey, there is nothing wrong with you finding pleasure with Kylo. You and he are consenting adults. This is not the same thing.” Jyn spoke softly. She tried to offer comfort to Rey. 

“Sometimes I feel dirty, that by enjoying Kylo tying me up is somehow being ok with what happened as a kid.” Rey covered her face with her hands, “I feel like a pervert.”

“Rey, there is nothing wrong with what you are doing, it can be therapeutic to engage in an act that at one time you had no say in. There is nothing wrong with replacing those horrible memories with a positive memory. I feel the attack may have awoken old wounds. Something you never had a chance to work out. Does Kylo ever force you to do something you are not comfortable doing?” Jyn moved closer to the edge of her chair to look at Rey’s face.

She shook her head, “he is careful and explains everything he is doing, he makes sure I’m ok with it before he does anything.”

“Does he make you feel safe?” 

Rey nodded she looked up into Jyn’s soft brown eyes. “yes, he does.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so new chapter, not a repost. In everyone's life, rain must fall. I hope you enjoy, Thank you all that has stuck with me so far!!

She parked the car in the garage. It had taken some time for her to get used to driving one of his expensive cars. She was afraid of wrecking it, putting a scratch in the black paint, she was worried about leaving a smudge on the shiny paint job. It had taken days of coaching her, easing her into driving the car. She wondered once this was over how she was going to go back to riding the bus.

She found the house empty; she checked her phone he had sent her a message he was going to be late, due to a long meeting and not to wait up. She debated cooking. In the end, she made a salad and sat in front of the tv to keep her company while she ate. 

Her phone buzzed, she picked it up to check who was sending her a message. 

 

 

 

 

Rey looked at the message the corner of her mouth curled up. She opened up the FaceTime app. The call was picked up quickly. She smiled into the phone. 

“there’s my beautiful girl, put the phone where I can watch you,” his deep voice seemed to fill the space. 

“Yes, Sir,” she purred in a breathy voice.

She set the phone on the coffee table. She braced it against a small glass container and her paperback copy of Fellowship of the Rings.

She leaned back against the couch, unbutton her jeans, and slid them down her long legs. She watched his eyes watching her slowly undress.

She could see his dark eyes watching her. “Leave the panties on,” his voice came in a whispered tone.

She spread her legs and pulled her panties to the side, “Like this Sir?” she ran a single digit between the lips of her sex. 

“Yes,” she barely heard him. “you are magnificent,” she wondered where he was, in a bathroom or his office. She could see him lean back. One hand still held his phone but the other she couldn’t see, but she had a good idea where it was at that moment. 

She stopped long enough to take off her shirt. She left her simple black cotton bra on. She pulled the material down under her breast. Her nipples a tight bud, her skin felt flushed with excitement and desire. 

“yes, let me see you play with those sweet little tits my precious Little One.” she could hear him groan.

She rolled each of her nipples with her forefingers and thumbs, her eyes heavily hooded with lust. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful Little One,” his moans of approval made her feel bold as her hand slipped down her taut belly, she pulled her panties and twisted them in one hand, the soft material pulled tightly between the lips of her pussy. 

He fed off her soft moans, she pulled the panties out between her wet folds and used two fingers to rub the swollen bundle of nerves. A needy hiss escaped her lips when she sunk one finger into her moist heat, then a second. 

“Fuck Little One,” he growled, she could tell he must be jerking off his voice came out more like a pant. 

“Yes, I want to see you cum, be a good girl for me, Sweetheart.” his tone was needy she could have sworn she could hear how much he adored her in his voice. 

She focused most of her attention to her clit, her fingers were much smaller than his, at this point she didn’t want even to try, she wanted to be a good girl for him and cum. 

Her soft moans filled the room. She could feel the tension build deep in her belly. She bit her bottom lip, “mmmm Fuck Sir,” a high-pitched whine escaped her lips when her orgasm snapped, she heard him growl, “fuck,” she could hear the frustration in his voice mixed with lust. “You are beautiful Little One, and now I’m a mess.”

She giggled, “Sorry, Sir.”

She woke when she felt him climb into the bed, “Kylo,” she whispered his name. 

He kissed her head, “sorry, Little One didn’t mean to wake you.” she smiled when she felt his arm go around her waist and pulled her tight to his chest. 

“it’s ok, I am glad your home is all, missed you all day.” she Yawned her eyes heavy. 

“I’ve missed you,” he kissed her cheek, “go to sleep baby.” he sounded tired, she snuggled against him and fell back to sleep.

She woke the next morning his warm breath on her throat, his large hand ran over her hip, “Morning Little one,” he kissed the back of her neck.

Rey turned to face him, his smile made her feel warm and safe, “Morning Sir,”

Kylo brushed the hair out of her face, “What’s your schedule for today Little One?”

“I have a class at one with Professor Owen. He wants me to meet a lady that owns an Art Gallery. She liked some of my paintings.” Rey grinned. 

Kylo pulled her in for a kiss, “I’m proud of you Little One, I foresee a bright future ahead of you.” 

His pride shown in his eyes made her heart pound in her chest; she had never had anyone that took pride in her like Kylo. She wanted to wrap herself around him and forget about leaving their bed for the rest of the day.

Kylo’s phone rang on the nightstand next to their bed, with a groan he answered the phone. Rey sighed and slipped out of bed, Kylo didn’t look or sound happy something told her that he would be going into the office today. 

She headed down to the kitchen, “I’m going to put on a pot of coffee for you! Would you like some eggs?”

Kylo sighed he wanted to spend the morning with Rey, he wanted to continue her training, but work was fucking that up. She offered to make him breakfast, he smiled to himself, she is an angel, he wondered how he got so lucky. He yelled back while he headed to the shower. “coffee would be great, and eggs sound wonderful.”

By the time he left the shower and dressed, Rey had cooked breakfast, eggs, bacon with toast and cut fruit. She had him a cup of coffee poured black and strong. She made his morning bearable. 

“I’d like to continue your training soon if you feel up to it.” Kylo sat back his cup of coffee in hand as he watched her take a bite of eggs. 

She swallowed the eggs and smiled, “I’d love that. I feel much better.”

Kylo finished his cup of coffee, he stood and kissed Rey on the forehead, “I look forward to tonight Little One.”

Rey had to focus on her painting, the colors blended in on her brush the dark blues. The red color of the rope against the pale skin made the painting pop on the canvas. She closed her eyes for a moment, she could remember the feel of the ropes on her skin, his breath on the back of her neck, she felt her body warm, she was wet with want of his touch, his smell.

 

Rey was into her second semester with Professor Owen, every day in his class felt like a gift.

She stepped back to appraise the woman in the painting had a different face, but it was her soul that graced the image. With the brush in her hand she painted the woman’s lips a dark red, she knew Kylo liked it when she wore the red lipstick, it left a lovely ring around his cock.

“Rey,” she turned when she heard Professor Owens voice, she smiled at her teacher, he was a kind man with sandy blonde hair, he wasn’t a tall man, but he had kind blue eyes. She enjoyed his class. He had a sincere love for his job and his students. 

Her Professor stood next to a tall woman with purple hair, “Rey, I’d like to introduce you to Ms. Dern.”

“Oh, please, Owen,” the woman smiled and shook her head, “call me Laura, please.”

Rey smiled; she extended her hand to shake Laura’s hand. 

“I’m a huge fan of your work. It’s sensual and beautiful. Your subjects have an innocent feel. I want to talk to you about having you showcase in my next Exhibit.” Laura held onto Rey’s hand while she showered her with praise.

“Thank you! I’m not sure what to say,” Rey giggled, Professor Owen, grinned as he stood next to Rey.

“Rey is an excellent student; her work is a testament to her dedication to her art.” Professor Owen led the women to his office. “I think you both will be more comfortable here.”

Laura smiled and hugged Professor Owen, “thank you so much from making this happen Owen.”

He grinned, “Rey is talented; I’m sure it will be a great help to her to get her work shown. I’ll leave you two to discuss Laura’s upcoming show,” with that he turned and closed the door behind him. 

Rey watches the interaction between the two. She felt her cheeks burn from both Laura and Professor Owen’s praise. Laura walked behind his desk and took a seat. 

“Please sit, I have some questions if that is ok with you?” Laura sat back in the office chair. Her legs crossed her hands rested in her lap.

Rey nodded as she took a seat, “sure anything,”

Laura smiled, “I’m curious about the subject of your paintings, it feels personal, am I wrong?”

Rey glanced down at her hands in her lap and shook her head, “no, you’re not wrong.” her voice was quiet.

“Well, that explains a lot,” she smiled her eyes on Rey.

Rey glanced up at Laura, “How so?”

Laura stood and walked around the desk to the window behind Rey. She turned as she watched Laura. 

“The look in your subject's expression, it’s someone that understands the pleasure of submitting herself to a master,” Laura looked over her shoulder to Rey. 

“The paintings are you?” Laura turned and leaned against the window frame.

Rey blushed, no one knew the true nature of her relationship with Kylo, but she didn’t want to lie. 

“Yes,” she blushed further when Laura stepped closer and took her chin in her hand. She lifted Rey’s chin so she could look into the young woman’s face. 

“It’s so new and exciting. He must be a very good Master if your art reflects what you feel like in his hands.” Laura’s voice was gentle. Her eyes looked a little sad.

“He is,” Rey replied, a sense of pride.

“I’d like to meet him someday, but for now I’d like to talk about showing your art in my next exhibit. It’s a BDMS exhibition, an artist from around the country. It will showcase not only paintings, sculptures, and other still life. There will be a live showcase. Have you been to a show before?” Laura sat on the desk before Rey.

Rey shook her head, “no, I..” she felt lost for words. 

Laura gave her a sympathetic smile, “it’s ok Rey, nothing wrong with it.” she pulled a card out of her purse, “A friend of mine will have a showing this weekend I’d be happy to have you join me if you like, I mean if it’s ok with your Master?”

A shiver crawled down her spine. She wasn’t sure if it was nerves or excitement. Ever since Kylo had talked about going to shows when he was younger, she had been curious but didn’t want to push him into something that might dredge up bad memories. It didn’t matter because this weekend was the party Kylo was throwing for her and their friends.

“I’m sorry, I have prior plans, maybe another time?” Rey tucked the card in her pocket. 

“That’s fine. There is a show every weekend.” Laura stood and looked at her watch. “I’m afraid I have to go Dear; I’ll get with Owen, and we can arrange for some of your paintings to be delivered to my Art Gallery. I look forward to working with you, Rey.” 

Laura held her hand out to Rey, she quickly shook her hand. “thank you, Laura, the pleasure is mine.”


	17. Chapter 17

Rey walked out of the classroom, feeling like her feet wasn’t touching the ground. She sat in her car, her mind a whirlwind of planning, which painting to send. She pulled her phone out and dialed his number without giving it a second thought. 

“Rey, is everything ok?” she frowned for a moment, he sounded worried. 

“Yes, Sir, I’m sorry I have good news to tell you, didn’t mean to cause you alarm,” she replied in a small voice. She had never called him first. Maybe she wasn’t supposed too?

She could hear him let out his breath, “It’s ok Little One, I’m happy you called, I …” he paused, “never mind what’s your good news Little One?” he sounded more like himself. 

“Professor Owen brought in one of his friends today, a lady by the name of Laura Dern she owns a gallery and wants to showcase some of my paintings.” Rey grinned the entire time she spoke. 

“That is incredible Little One, I’m so proud of you.” his praise made her heart pound against her ribs. 

“Where are you Little One?” he cooed in the phone.

“I’m in the car, still parked at school.” she looked around to find that for the most part, she was alone. 

“MM, good,” she could hear him move around, she heard him shut a door. 

“I want you to put your hand in your panties.” his voice came out in the phone an octave lower.

Rey glanced around once more; she didn’t see anyone. She unbuttoned her jeans and lowered the zipper. She licked her lips; she could picture how dark his eyes get when he gives her directions. She slipped her fingers under the waistband of her panties. 

She used her middle finger to split her sex.

“Are you wet Little One?” she closed her eyes. She could almost imagine his mouth next to her ear. His hot breath on her neck. 

“Yes,” she answered in a breathy tone. 

“I want you to rub that little nub Little One, I want to hear you cum.” his deep, commanding voice had Rey wet and aching for his touch is approval. 

She moaned, the sensation of her orgasmed building slowly in the pit of her belly. 

“that’s it sing for me Little One,” his voice came out huskier. 

She opened her eyes to see a couple of walk by the back of her car. She bit her bottom lip. Her breath came out in pants, the tension building quicker now her fingers worked her clit. Her hand felt a little tired. 

“Come for me Little One, let me hear what a good girl you are for me.” He whispered into the phone. 

As if her body was waiting for his command, she came, her back arched away from the seat. She inhaled deeply and blew out the breath slowly. Her heart thumped in her chest. 

“You are such a good girl, Little One. You will be rewarded tonight when you get home.” He praised her, his tone soft and caring. 

“Thank you, Sir, she wiped her fingers off on her pants. She glanced around the car. No one seemed to be interested in her car.

“Where are you going now?” he asked.

Her tone was more composed. “I’m meeting Rose for lunch, at Barney’s on campus.”

“I want you to order a salad, but you can put whatever you want on it and a glass of water.”

Rey smiled, “Yes, Sir, thank you.” 

“I’m proud of you. I’ll see you tonight, Little One. Enjoy your lunch with Rose.” She felt the warmth in his voice. She held the phone in her hand after he hung up. She couldn’t imagine her life getting any better.

She met Rose at Barney’s a small deli that sat on the outskirts of the campus. It was owned by a cute little Italian couple that tried to fix their son up with any single girl that came into the restaurant. 

They chose a table near the front of the restaurant near the big window. Rey grinned at Rose like a Chester cat. 

They made their order; Rey ordered a salad with chicken with raspberries and mushrooms. Rose ordered a calzone. The waitress brought them each a tall glass of ice water. 

“Ok spill what’s the big smile about?” Rose sipped her water, waiting for Rey to give her details why she was grinning like a fool. 

Rose held up her hand, “wait if this is about how good Kylo is dicking you, then I really don’t want to know.” Rose groaned, “It’s been forever.”

Rey shook her head, “Rose, do you have a filter? It’s not about Kylo.” she smiled, watching Rose. 

“Well, last night he did this thing with his tongue…..” Rey laughed at the death stare; Rose gave her.

“Sorry,” she took a sip of her water, her cheeks hurt from the broad smile on her lips. 

“Professor Owen introduced me to a lady by the name of Laura Dern she owns a gallery and wants to showcase my paintings in her upcoming exhibit.” a bit of awe colored her voice. 

“OMG, Rey that’s amazing.” Rose jumped from her seat and hugged Rey. “You are going to be famous, and shit and I’m your best friend.”

Rey laughed, “Don’t know about famous, but it is pretty amazing. I mean, I never imagined anyone would be interested.”

Rose shook her head, “I’ve seen your paintings; not only are they amazing and beautiful, but they are also hot as fuck.” 

Rose grinned at Rey, “Now I know what kind of porn you are into.” she wiggled her eyebrows at Rey. 

Rey laughs, “Oh, please, just stop.”

Rose sat back laughing, holding up her hands, “Ok, so what time do you want me and Kaydel to come over to help for the party?”

“Oh, about five, I suppose the party starts at seven so that should give us plenty of time to get everything organized.” Rey took a bite of her salad.

“So, Kylo invited everyone from his job?” Rose took a bite of her calzone. 

“You mean did he invite Mr. Hux?” Rey teased.

Rose straightened up and took another bite of her calzone. She glanced up at Rey, “He seems really nice.”

Rey smiled, “He is a great guy, and totally into you from what Kylo has told me.”

Rose looked up a sparkle in her eyes, “Really?” she blushed, “would it be to forward if I jump his bones at your party?”

Rey laughed, “I don’t think he’d mind,”

Rey enjoyed her lunches with Rose, and she made everything lighthearted and fun to be around. 

She arrived at home before Kylo. She hurried to the bedroom and quickly stripped out of her close and rush to the shower. She wanted to be clean and presentable for the lesson. 

She scrubbed and shaved; steam filled the glass-enclosed shower she poured baby oil over her skin. She stepped out of the shower and dried off. 

The light blue slip dress felt smooth and cool against her hot skin. She pulled her hair up into a bun and applied a little eyeliner and lip gloss. 

She stepped back from the mirror to check to make sure everything looked good. Kylo didn’t like heavy makeup. He enjoyed her natural beauty.

She was satisfied with how she looked she headed to the kitchen to start dinner. She decided to go with something light, a salad with roasted chicken and pecans drizzled with oil and spoonfuls of vinegar 

She heard the front door shut; she did her best to resist the urge to pounce him at the door. 

“Something smells good.” he walked around the island and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. 

“I thought something light would be for tonight’s lesson,” she answered him in a breathy tone.

His warm breath on the back of her neck had her pressing her thighs together. She could feel her body react to him, she felt herself become wet. 

His lips caressed her neck, “You smell so good Little One,” his hand moved down her hip to the edge of her dress. She leaned back against his large frame; his fingers glided over the smooth skin of her pelvis.

“MM naughty girl no panties?” he kissed her neck, his fingers between the apex of her thighs, “so wet,” his deep whisper made her whimper. 

“I’m hungry, but not for food,” he whispered in her ear.

Rey melted at his touch, “I’m not hungry,” she turned to look into his dark amber eyes. She smiled, “at least not for food.”

Kylo kissed her head, “come Little One, time for your lesson.”

Rey followed him down to the finished basement, the deep reds, and black set the mood. 

“Tonight, I want to expand on your lessons, I want you to become accustomed to the bondage horse,” he stood next to what looks like an A-frame sawhorse with padded leather nailed to the black A-frame. The contrast of the deep brownish black leather and the silver tacks and rings made it look like a work of art. 

Kylo stood next to the bondage horse. His pelvis was at the right height of the leather top. She ran her fingers over the cool leather, and she glanced up.

“Was this custom made for you?” she felt her skin tingle with anticipation made her excited. 

“Yes, comfort for everyone involved is a must.” He ran his long fingers over the leather and took her hand.

He walked her to the shelf on the wall next to the horse.

 

Rey watched him pull open a drawer; he pulled out a short bulbous silver cylinder object with a ruby jewel on the flat part. Rey blushed at the sight of the butt plug; they had talked about preparing her for anal sex. He pulled out leather straps and a blindfold. 

 

He led her back to the horse. He set the plug, leather straps and blindfold down on a table next to the horse. 

Rey stood before him, he pulled her dress up and off her body, she was naked. She felt flushed; her skin tingled.

Kylo stood for a few moments just staring at her, “You are a vision Little One, perfection.”

He stepped closer to her, his fingers under her chin, “what is your safe word?” He stood towering over her, his lips a breath's width from her mouth.

“Jellybean,” she smiled, Kylo’s smile turned into a wide grin.

“Jellybean it is,” he kissed her lips, and stepped back he reached for the blindfold. She turned and waited for him to tie it over her eyes. With the blindfold, she had a weird sensation her other senses picking up for the loss of sight. Rey felt the slight shift she could feel his warm close by, every moment or sound she heard it with clarity.

He brushed his knuckle across her nipples. She bit on her bottom lip a soft whimper set her on edge, not knowing exactly what he was doing was both exciting and a little frightening. She knew he would take care of her. She had nothing to worry about. 

Kylo helped her to step up on the side of the horse. He guided her leg over the hump. She straddled the horse on her belly. She laid with her head rested on the padding. He secured her wrist and ankles with the leather straps. 

His hand ran over her naked body leaving goosebumps. 

“Are you comfortable?” he leaned down and asked next to her ear. 

“Yes, Sir,” she answered.

“I am going to put the butt plug in now,” she could hear him move, then she felt his fingers slick with lubrication. His thick fingers rubbed a line between her pussy around her clit to her puckered little asshole, after a couple of times he sunk his finger into her ass. 

The sudden invasion of her asshole caught her by surprise she squeaked.

Kylo chuckled, “are you alright, Little One?”

Rey nodded, her bottom lip tucked tightly between her teeth, she exhaled out, “Yes, Sir.”

He rubbed her asshole, the sensation was strange and a little titillating, when he pulled his finger from her, she whimpered. 

“Shhh Little One there will be plenty of time for that later,” She felt the cold metal pressed against her asshole, then a feeling of being full. 

“Lovely, you are so beautiful Little One,” She could hear him move about, she was sure he was taking pictures. 

She could follow his movement by his footsteps. He stood behind her again. She felt his fingered rubbing her sex, his breath on her pussy, left her moaning for more. 

He sucked her clit in between his lips. His tongue flicked across the bundle of nerves. He buried his fingers deep in her cunt. Before long, he had her crying out from her first orgasm.

She felt drained and aroused; she wanted more; she wanted him to fuck her hard. She heard him move away and back beside the horse. The sound of the paddle smacking her ass cause her to jump and squeak, the sting made her squirm a little. 

“Oh, Little One you are a fucking work of art,” he paddled her again. She felt his warm tongue running over the spot where she had been struck. Each time he paddled her, he would trail his tongue over the hot flesh where he had spanked her. 

“You are so good for me Little One, so perfect,” His fingers gripped each of her hips; she felt the fat head of his cock push again the entrance of her pussy. 

He slowly pumped his cock deep into her body until he was fully hilted. She moaned the sensation of being so full of his cock, and the plug was new.

He held still for a moment; she could hear him his breath came out in slow deep exhales. She felt herself on edge. She was sure it was the same for him.

“Fuck,” he growled out, “You feel amazing Little One, fuck,” he muttered. 

Kylo slowly grinds his hips to hers. He rocked into her body. The momentum slowly build. 

“You are such a good girl, taking me so well,” he praised her each word was accentuated but the thrust of his hips.

She moaned and whimpered begged for harder, faster, “Yes Please, Sir, please fuck me hard,” she cried out. 

Kylo slammed his hips into her. His cock hit deep in her body. Everything felt overwhelming; this was a pleasure she couldn’t have imagined. 

The heat in her belly boiled over until she felt the snap of her orgasm. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut until she saw white sparks dance behind her closed eyelids.

“Oh Kylo,” she moaned out his name. 

“Fuck, oh fuck Little One,” Kylo gritted his teeth, her body squeezed him like a vice. He held onto her hips; his fingers bruised the soft flesh, his cum painted her womb. 

He stood for a minute; his fingers caressed the soft globes of her ass. He pulled out, his fingers trailed down her slit, pushing his cum back into her body. She shivered from his touch, still very sensitive from her orgasm, her clit swollen wet from his cum, she felt slick on his fingers. 

He could imagine what their child would look like, a dark-haired child with hazel eyes like their mother. He smiled to himself and pushed that thought away; they were not ready for anything like that yet, he leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. 

“You did very well Little One,” He pulled the plug from her ass and set it aside as he freed her from the leather straps. He helped her down from the horse and removed the blindfold from her eyes. 

She smiled up at him; she took his breath away. The look in her eye left him weak; it was emotion he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit to yet. But it made him hopeful that they could have a real future with one another. 

He bent and kissed her lips softly his hand on her toned belly. He grinned, “I’ve worked up an appetite now.” 

Rey smiled and took his hand “I could eat,”


	18. Chapter 18

Kylo had to go into the office for an early meeting with a client, Rose and Kaydel showed up at a little past 5 pm to help Rey get everything prepared for the party. 

Rey stood in her bedroom, Rose and Kaydel sat on the bed watching Rey pick through everything in her closet.

“Rey it’s a party, not a fashion show honestly no one is going to care what you wear.” Kaydel sighed and leaned back on her elbows.

“Well I don’t know about everyone, maybe Kylo,” Rose grinned.

“This is my first party..” Rey sighed, “I don’t want to wear the wrong thing and embarrass Kylo,”

Kaydel shook her head, “I highly doubt you could, the way he looks at you it’s like you hung the moon,”

Rose brushed her hands over her teal sundress, a look of concern on her face. 

Rey smiled at Rose; she looked beautiful in her dress, “he’s going to lose his mind when he sees you, Rose.” Rey walked over to Rose a wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her. 

Rose blushed, “you think so?” she ran her fingers through her black hair.

Kaydel laughed, “Honey, that man is going to be so hard he isn’t going to be able to walk straight.” 

Rose giggled, “Well if he’s a good boy, maybe I could help him with that.”

Kaydel grinned at Rose, “that’s the spirit.”

Kaydel laughed, “You girls kill me,” she walked into Rey’s closet, she handed her a pale pink sundress and smiled, “this will look amazing on you.”

Rey bit her bottom lip and looked at Kaydel, “Yeah?” she looked at Rose who grinned nodding her head.

“That’s the one,” Rose agreed.

Rey heard the doorbell chime, “That must be Poe,”

Kaydel walked to the bedroom door, “You get dressed. I’ll let Poe in and start getting everything ready.”

Rey nodded, “Ok thanks.”

 

Kaydel greeted Poe with a kiss; he had a couple of large tins filled with smoked meats and side dishes for the party.

“Hi beautiful,” Poe grinned at her.

Rey and Rose joined them in the large kitchen the island was stacked with food. Everyone worked together to get the dishes in order. Rey had baked a couple of pies and a large cake. 

She heard the side door open from the garage Kylo walked into the kitchen. He held his suit jacket over his arm, his tie pulled loose, and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up his large forearms. Rey felt the heat pool between her thighs, a smile from him, and she was wet and ready.

Rey practically bounced over to Kylo, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Mm hello Little One, you look amazing,” he whispered against her lips. 

“You looked Yummy yourself, Sir.” she giggled.

Kylo glanced behind Rey; the small group stared at them, Poe gave him a smirk. Kylo kissed her again and gave Poe the middle finger. 

“Let me go change; everyone should be arriving soon,” he kissed her forehead before leaving for his room.

“I think you two look so good together,” Rose grinned at Rey.

Rey smiled, “Me too.”

By 7 pm the house was packed with people from Kylo’s job and fellow students from Rey’s school. She felt giddy; people seemed to enjoy the food and friends. 

Kylo had a media room cleared of the furniture; music played people danced, Rey managed to get Kylo to dance. She spied Hux and Rose dancing in the corner; they seem to be lost in one another. Rey brought Kylo’s attention to the two; he smiled.

“Oh, he is so gone.” Kylo laughed as he kissed Rey’s neck. 

Rose felt nervous her arms around his neck; he was so tall and handsome. Her head rested against his chest; she could hear his heart thump. She could tell he was just as nervous as she was. The music stopped, Hux leaned back to look at her a smile on his face. His green eyes melted her heart.

“Care to get a drink?” his accent caressed her ears. 

“I’d love too,” she blushed at how wet he made her. 

Hux poured her a mimosa, their eyes locked onto one another, an enthusiastic young man backed up into Rose, she spilled her drink on Hux. The liquid poured down his shirt and pants. The young man turned and profusely apologized Rose gave him a death stare, Hux waved him away.

“It’s ok man accidents happen,” Hux said as he moved to the small half bath down the hall. 

Rose followed him into the bathroom, determined to help clean him off. 

“God, stupid frat boys, never watch where they are going,” Rose had a hand towel in her hand, focusing on the wet on his shirt and pants. 

Hux shut the bathroom door and locked it; he enjoyed the attention Rose was giving him. He wasn’t sure if she was aware of what she was doing to him. 

Rose continued to brush the towel at his pants the wetness down his crotch and leg, “I don’t think it’s going to stain..” she looked up to see his pupils were blown, a look of desire in his eyes. 

For the first time she noticed his breathing almost a pant, she looked down to see his pants tented. Hux reached out and took her face in his hands; his kiss was slow at first. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. The kissed turned hurried as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. 

He reached down and lifted her body, her legs wrapped around his hips. He turned and set her on the vanity. Her sundress pushed up her hips. His hands gripped her ass; she could feel his hard member pressed against her sex.

“I want you so badly,” Hux attacked her neck; his kisses left little bruises.

“I want you too,” Rose whined each thrust of his hips rubbed against her brought her closer to climax. 

“I want to take you home and make love to you, My Sweet.” he thrust quicker, dry humping had never held and appealed to Hux till he was between Roses's thighs.

Rose kissed him just as her orgasm rocked through her small body. Hux moaned tasting the sweetness of her lips. 

“fuck,” Hux groan; he laughed, “it’s been years since I’ve come in my pants like a lad.

Rose laughed, “well at least no one will know.” she pulled the wet shirt up. 

“Maybe I should go find the lad and thank him?” he grinned down to Rose. “God if you are not the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Rose beamed, “You are so sexy.” she kissed him again before they cleaned themselves up and joined the party. Hux wore a grin for the rest of the night.

Kylo saw Phasma enter; he waved to her from the living room. She turned and took Finn’s hand; she laughed when she saw the look of confusion on his face. Rey entered the room; she smiled instantly when she saw Phasma and Officer Finn. 

Kylo and Rey greeted the pair. 

Kylo held his hand out to Finn; the men shook hands, Rey hugged Phasma and then Finn. The couple followed Kylo and Rey into the living room. Poe and Kaydel were sitting on the couch talking, Rose and Hux joined the small group. 

“I didn’t know you two knew each other?”

Finn sat down in the armchair, Phasma sat in his lap and smiled. 

“Funny thing, Finn came to the office to get a statement, and I ran into him there. We were in the army together.” Phasma smiled down at Finn; she ran her hand over his cheek. 

Finn smiled, “She was my commanding officer back then, sexy as fuck.” 

Phasma smiled and hugged him.

“I took it as a sign and asked her out.” Finn rested his hand on her thigh.

“Commanding officer uh?” Poe grinned, “Well we know who the boss in that relationship is. 

Phasma laughed, “Actually Finn is a perfect daddy,” She winked at Poe. 

Finn laughed, “anything for my baby.”

Rose glanced over at Hux, who was watching her, she leaned over to him, “You wanna be my daddy?”

Hux laughed, “Sweets, I’ll be whatever you want.”

Rose grinned, she turned her attention to the little group, “when is your showcase, Rey?”

Rey straightened up, her hand in Kylo’s, “oh, I’m not sure yet, they are going to send me the details, but everyone is welcome.”

“That’s great, Rey,” Poe smiled at her. 

“There is something you should know first; it’s an exhibit for the BDSM culture. There will be art like mine but also live shows.” Rey did her best to hide the embarrassment in her voice, unsure how her friends would react to knowing that she would be part of this type of fetish. 

“Ooo now that sounds like fun.” Kaydel purred.

Poe raised an eyebrow, “you like that babe?” he pulled her closer, “because you know if you want me to tie you up, I was a boy scout.”

Kylo huffed out a laugh, “as I recall, you got us kicked out of the boy scouts for bringing penthouses and then rented them out to the other boys.” 

Poe shrugged, “I saw a market and filled a need.”

Everyone laughed, Rey grinned so pleased her first party was a success. She felt Kylo pull her tighter against his large warm body. No one seemed bothered about her exhibit, Rey smiled so much her cheeks hurt. 

The party ended, people said their goodbyes, Rey smiled as Rose and Hux gave her and Kylo a hug or handshake goodbye, she watched the couple talk, kiss and both drove off in the same direction. Rey knew Rose lived in the opposite direction from where she was now driving.

Kylo and Rey decided to leave everything for the morning; she crawled into the bed with Kylo.

“That was wonderful thank you,” she kissed him.

Kylo smiled, “that was all you, Little One. I enjoyed the party. I was never one for parties usually I'm running for the door. I enjoyed myself.”

Rey leaned back to look Kylo in the eyes, “Really?”

He kissed her, “really, people like you because you make them feel at ease. Beautiful, talented you have it all Little One.”

Rey wasn’t sure why, but she felt like crying, she could see everything in his eyes; he believed everything he said about her. “It’s all because of you, Sir, you give me strength.”


	19. Chapter 19

It took Laura only twenty minutes or so to pick the five paintings; each was a depiction of a girl in bondage. The last one was of a girl tied with red silken ropes a side view of her body with her arms pulled tightly together behind her back, her elbows touched, pushing her chest out — each painting as beautifully erotic as the next. 

The gallery was situated on the outskirts of the city near the industrial park. It was a converted warehouse on the bay, brick walls and partition walls made up the gallery. 

Laura showed Rey the layout of the gallery; Rey’s art was displayed on the wall at the end of the aisles. Soft lights illuminated her artwork. 

“I wanted to give your work the spotlight it deserves.” Laura touched the painting with a sense of awe.

Laura smiled, “I’m positive your paintings will be a highlight of the event, and I’m sure we will have buyers for each work.” 

Rey returned her smile, “Do you think people will want to buy one of my paintings?”

“Certainly, I’ve put feelers out and have had a lot of interest. I foresee a great future ahead of you, Dear.” Laura smiled and patted Rey on the back. 

She handed Rey an envelope, “There are six tickets in there. You also have yourself plus one. I hope that covers everything?” she glanced at Rey, “Will your master be there?” 

Rey smiled and touched her collar, Laura’s eyes drawn to her hand. “Yes, he’s excited for me, he has always been very supported and encouraged me to take art classes to help me refine my skill.”

“He sounds wonderful; I’m so happy for you.” Rey could see the sincerity in her eyes, but she could also see a hint of sadness. 

Rey looked at the envelope in her hand, “this all feels like a dream; I keep expecting to wake up.”

Laura laughed, “Not a dream this is happening Dear,” 

Rey smiled widen; she couldn’t help herself; she hugged Laura, the older woman wrapped her arms around her. “You deserve everything coming to you, Dear.”

~  
The day of the Exhibit, Rey was a nervous wreck; she stood in front of the bathroom mirror in a short red dress, that hugged her curves like it was painted on her body. Rose had helped her pick it out at the Boutique, Rose had picked out one similar but in emerald green. Rose had reasoned that it was a BDSM showcase they needed to fit in, now Rey was having an anxiety attack. 

She heard the wolf whistle echo through the tile bathroom, “Oh Little One,” he purred as he walked up behind her his arm around her waist. “I’m not sure if we will make it out of the house with you in that dress.”

She giggled a blush on her cheeks, “You don’t think it’s a tad much?” she raised an eyebrow looking at him in the mirror. 

He pushed his hips into the back of her ass, she could feel his stiff cock pressed there “I think it’s just the right amount of much.” he groaned in her ear. He kissed her neck, the collar lovingly displayed around her delicate throat. 

She moaned, “we are going to be late,” she giggled at his groan. Her eyes sparkled in the reflection. 

“Come Little One I don’t want you late to your first of many shows.” Kylo twirled her around and kissed her before he led her out to the car. 

 

Rose and Hux met Kylo and Rey at the door, she held onto Kylo’s shoulder and rose up on her toes to see if she could find Poe, Kaydel, Phasma, and Finn. 

Kylo checked his watch, “Sweetheart, you go in. I’ll wait for them and find you once everyone is here.”

Rey frowned but agreed it would be best to go in and find Laura. 

She checked her coat at the door; the place was prominent, she remembered going to a museum on a field trip as a child, oddly she had the same amazing feeling the first time she had seen art displayed like it was important. 

There were several artist paintings and sculptures; she felt like a kid in a candy store. Her eyes wandered from painting to art. She stepped back and bumped into someone, Rey turned to apologize, “I’m so sorry,” she turned to find Laura.

The older woman laughs, “it’s ok Dear, quite a lot to take in,” she moved Rey to in a circle to see everything. 

Rey nod “it’s all so beautiful,” 

Laura smiled, she glanced back at the door and turned back to Rey, “I have someone I need to talk to, but I’ll find you shortly, Dear.”

“Oh ok,” she smiled and stepped aside. 

The event was catered, the waiters and waitress carried trays of champagne and finger foods. Rey took a glass; she was too nervous to eat. 

“Rey,” she heard her name being called, she turned to see Kylo and their group of friends enter the gallery. 

She made sure everyone had a drink, Kylo’s hand on the small of her back she and the small group took in the paintings that lined the walls.

Phasma stopped at one of the paintings a man tied up his back bent over a barrel, his hands tied to the floor above his head, his hard cock pointing to the heavens. The title of the painting (A Mistress Salute). 

She smiled, “I think I like this one,” 

Finn stopped and inspected the painting, and he looked down to his crotch and back to Phasma, “You looking to downgrade Baby?”

Phasma laughed; she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “Never Daddy.” she purred against his muscular neck.

Rose held onto Hux’s waist as they walked around. “this is beautiful and a little frightening.”

Rey frowned, “you think it’s scary?”

Rose shrugged, “These people are tied up and at whoever’s mercy. I mean that is a scary little right?”

Rey looked up at Kylo, “I guess it would be if you didn’t know or trust that person, but I think it’s freeing at the same time. You’re allowing someone else to make the decisions for you. It’s…”

“Beautiful,” Kylo’s deep voice finished her thought, his eyes locked with Rey’s.

“Looks fun to me,” Hux mused, he smiled down at Rose, “You can tie me up anytime.” he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

Rose grinned, “mmm, I think we can arrange that.”

Rey giggled, “come on there is more to see,” 

Rey found her paintings; she stood back with Kylo while she watched her friends and strangers alike study her work. Her fingers gripped Kylo’s; she worked her bottom lip in and out between her teeth.

Kylo felt her nervousness, “It’s ok Little One, your art is beautiful everyone is going to love them.”

She looked up to see his beautiful brown eyes stare back at her with love and pride. She smiled and mouthed the words, thank you. 

Poe stood staring at her painting the background a mix of orange and white, the girl's arms raised her wrist tied behind her neck; the orange ropes lattice down her arms gave the appearance of wings. The rope crisscrossed her chest. 

Kaydel smiled, “I like this one too,”

Poe nodded, he glanced over to Kaydel and back to the painting, “orange would look so good on you.”

The small group split, the couples wandered the gallery. 

“Did you find Laura?” Kylo looked down at Rey.

“Yes, she had to go talk to people,” she looked around, “Um, I don’t see her now.”

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be starting the show shortly if you could find your way to the Red room we can begin the Display of Dominance.” the voice called out over the intercom. 

Rey was excited; she grinned up at Kylo. He smiled down at her, “excited Little One?”

She nodded, she and Kylo handed the waitress their empty glasses before taking another. Rey led him back to the Red room. The room was open; the bricks painted a deep red — the stage center against the far wall. 

Kylo and Rey stood against the wall facing the stage, he positioned Rey to stand in front of him, her back to his chest, his arms around her waist. The room filled; Rey watched for their friends. She could see Poe and Kaydel, but no Hux or Rose. 

She felt the phone vibrate against her back, Kylo pulled the phone out of his pocket, he handed it to Rey. The dress didn’t have any place for her phone, and the small purse that hung from her shoulder was only big enough to hold her identification and money. 

She glanced down at the text from Rose, “Your paintings are amazing, Hux and I decided to take our party home. There were a line emoji, eggplants, hearts, and kissing lips. Rey laughed and showed Kylo; he laughed. 

A slender woman dress in black latex walked out on the stage; she smiled and cracked a whip. The snap of the whip silenced the room and brought everyone’s attention to the stage. 

“Now that I have your attention thank you for joining us tonight to celebrate the Art and for some the lifestyle of bondage, discipline, dominance, and submission. Each of the acts you will witness tonight is consensual between Master and Slave. After the show, our Masters and Slaves will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have. Please enjoy yourself.” She bowed at the Applause and left the stage. 

Kylo couldn’t help the grin, Rey was practically vibrating with excitement.

A woman with a collar around her neck, dressed in only a pair of lace panties crawled out onto the stage. Her master held her leash; the man was dressed in a three-piece suit. 

Rey pressed her body against Kylo’s she loved when he took her dressed very much like the man on the stage. The Master sat in a chair on the scene; his submissive crawled between his legs. She worked his zipper and took his cock into her mouth. 

Rey felt her heart pound against her ribs; she had never witnessed someone engage in a sexual act in public before. The thought of doing it thrilled and scared her. She felt his large hands rub her hips; his lips kissed her throat. 

She watched the Master lay his head back his moans could be heard in the nearly silent room, the lewd sounds of her sucking his cock, felt like an electrical buzz around the place. 

“Look how she makes him feel, look at the power she has over her Master.” he kissed her neck his lips caressed her ears, “tell me now, who is controlling who?”

Rey glanced around everyone’s attention on the stage, Kylo’s hand slipped down her hip to her thigh, his fingers grazed the skin below the hem of her dress. She bit down on her lip to keep from moaning; his fingered trailed up between her thighs. 

She could hear his soft moan in her ear, his fingers slipped between the lips of her sex, “Oh what a dirty girl Little One, did you come here without your panties?” 

She could feel him hard pressed against her back; she wanted so badly to taste him much like the submissive on stage. His thick fingers stroked her slit; she wished he would give her clit attention.

The Master on stage moaned loudly, his words praised her, Rey knew he must have come, the girl licked his cock and gazed up at her Master with adoring obedient. She tucked him back into his pants; she crawled behind him as he led her off stage. 

The next was a small woman; her leather bustier was matched with a short leather skirt. A man with a collar followed her; his chest bares showing a well-defined chest and six-pack abs, he wore assless chaps his cock tied with a rope that went to the collar around his neck to her leash. She stood with her feet, spread her hands on her hips. 

He kneeled before her; she took his face in her hands, looking down at him a smile graced her lips. She pushed his head to the floor and pulled his hips up. She held up a strap on, the room laughed and cheered. 

The man kept his head pressed to the floor, his Mistress, pull her skirt up and stepped into the strap-on and tighten it to her body. She lubed the faux-cock and his asshole, pressed the head to his ass, and sunk into him. She paddled his ass with her hand. 

Kylo’s fingers rubbed her; she knew his focus was on her. She could hear the Mistress praise her slave. 

The room filled with a soft muttering of voices; more comfortable the crowd was with the show. Their focus still on the stage and not the room around them. 

“Do you like my fingers in your pretty pussy, do you like the thrill of being in public Little One?” he whispered in her ear, two fingers shoved deep into her wet cunt. 

She couldn’t speak her lips pressed shut to keep from moaning, she nodded. 

“When I get you home, I’m going to fuck this pretty little pussy. I want to hear you scream,” his promises and fingers pushed her over the edge, her eyes tightly shut as she climaxed, she laid her head back against his broad chest. She inhaled deeply trying to catch her breath. 

The Mistress on stage finished her performance; another couple walked out the Master had roped in his hands. He tied his slave, Rey and Kylo watched him work.

“Excuse me, Rey,” she heard her name, a small blonde it took Rey a moment to recognize Laura’s assistant Darcy.

Rey smiled and hoped the dim lights did show how much she was blushing, if Darcy had come looking for her ten minutes earlier she would have caught Kylo working her to an orgasm.  
“Darcy, this is ..” Rey turned and for the first time wasn’t sure how much the young woman knew.

Kylo stuck out his hand, “I’m Rey’s boyfriend.” 

Darcy smiled, “pleasure to meet you,” she shook his hand. “Miss Laura was called away but ask that I introduce you to Mr. Andor.”

Rey felt Kylo stiffen at the mention of the man’s name, she turned and looked at Kylo he had a calm looked on his face, but his eyes told her that there was something about that name that set him on edge. 

Rey and Kylo followed Darcy to a room off of the gallery. An older man with dark hair sat with a small brunette and tall slim blonde.

“Rey this is Mr. Andor,” The man stood and smiled, he held out his hand to Rey, she saw his smile falter when his eyes looked up to Kylo. 

They knew each other, Rey thought, she took his hand and shook it, “Mr. Andor, this is my boyfriend, Kylo Ren.”

He looked back at Rey and smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet both of you.”

Darcy stepped back towards the door, “I will leave you to discuss your business.” with that she left the couples in the room. 

Kylo wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist, “And what business would you like to discuss with Rey, Mr. Andor?” Kylo’s voice held an edge.

The shorter man laughed, “Come on, Cassian please, Ben.”

Rey looked between the men. 

“I haven’t gone by Ben in years,” Kylo quietly spoke, Rey could feel the tension build.

Cassian stood and looked at Rey, “I want to commission a piece. I’ve bought two of your paintings. I want one of my sub-Jyn.” 

The small brunette smiled and shook Rey’s hand.

“I’m willing to pay whatever you feel is worth your time.” Cassian rests his hand on Jyn’s shoulder.

Rey could scream, her painting sold, and now she is being commissioned for more work, she turned and smiled up at Kylo. Her smile died when she caught the intense look he was giving Cassian. He glanced down at her, his scowl softened. 

“You are welcome to come along while she works if she wants the job?” Cassian spoke to Kylo.

Kylo sighed, he felt ashamed for making her frown for raining on her excitement, “If Rey wants the job that is her decision to make and I’ll support it.” he smiled down at her. 

Rey grinned she felt like screaming; she was so happy. “Yes, I’d love to do it.”

Cassian grinned, “Excellent, whatever your price I’ll pay it. You have made me a happy man Rey.” he reached out and shook her hand, then he held out his hand for Kylo’s, he hesitated for a moment before he shook his hand as well. 

“I’ll send Darcy the details, but as a thank you,” He stepped back and reached out for the blonde.

She quickly stood, she wore a black baby doll dress and heels, which made her even taller. 

“I’d like to gift you both with Katie,” the girl took his hand and giggled as Cassian put her hand in Rey’s. 

Rey’s brows pulled together she looked at Kylo then Cassian, he and Jyn had already moved to the door. Kylo watched Cassian and Jyn leave the room. The girl wrapped her arms around Rey’s shoulders, she looked between the two, waiting for her orders. 

Rey looked at Kylo, unsure what to do, he smiled and sat down on the couch that Jyn and Katie had been sitting on. 

“She is your gift to do with as you please.” his deep voice filled with amusement.

Katie nuzzled Rey’s throat leaving soft kisses, Rey watched Kylo. She had never been with a woman before; it had never really crossed her mind. But Katie did smell nice, and her kisses were warming her skin. 

Rey returned Katies kiss; she could see the effects on Kylo. He sat back his large hand rubbing his crotch; she knew he had to be hard. Rey pulled Katie's strap off her shoulder; her breast left exposed. Rey kissed the dark pink nipple, Katie moaned. 

Rey smiled; she pulled both straps down. Katie stepped out of the dress; she was beautiful with fuller breast. Katie helped Rey out of her dress; both women left in nothing but panties and heels.

Katie stood behind Rey and caressed her breast. Rey watched Kylo their eyes locked on one another. Rey pulled Katie over to where Kylo sat. She kneeled and pulled Katie down to kneel. She looked up into Kylo’s eyes waiting for permission, Kylo nodded. 

Rey leaned over and kissed Katie; her fingers worked the buckle of his belt then his zipper. She pulled his long thick cock from his pants; he was already hard. Rey giggled when she watched Katie's eyes widen; the girl licked her lips.

Rey stroked his cock, he leaned back and watched. Rey leaned forward and licked the head of his cock. Katie followed suit. Each took a turn, licking and sucking the head into their mouths. Katie massaged Rey’s breast; their tongues moved over one another while licking at his cock. 

Rey sucked his cock; Katie licked his balls. The sensations of Rey’s mouth and Katie’s tongue had his balls twitching he came with a loud groan. 

Rey kissed Katie, “thank you,” she smiled at the blonde. 

Katie quickly redressed and headed out the door. 

“My beautiful Little One, you are full of surprises. I need to get you home,” his eyes dark with burning lust, Rey shivered and dressed. Kylo texted Poe and Phasma to let them know they were heading home.

That night Kylo carried her to his bed and fucked her as his life depended on it. She was his; he was determined to let her feel how much he needed her with each thrust of his hips. Their lovemaking left them both exhausted.

Rey laid in his arms, amazed that her life had led her here in the arms of a man she loved. She fell into a peaceful sleep; life was good.


	20. Chapter 20

Rey woke in Kylo’s arms, she smiled his warm body wrapped around hers, made her feel safe. She snuggled closer to him, her head on his broad chest, he laid on his back. She could lay there and listen to the beat of his heart all day. 

“morning Little One,” he greeted her with a kiss on the top of her head. 

She lifts her body up to kiss his lips, “morning Sir,” she smiled against his lips.

Kylo stretched his arms above his head, Rey’s arms wrapped around his body, he smiled at the touch of her lips to his chest. He relaxed and laid his arm around her back. 

She laid there for a moment, “I want to ask you a question.”

“Ok,” he looked down at the top of her head. 

She sat up in the bed, her legs crossed, she smiled and touched his face, “last night, when Cassian offered Katie to us, why didn’t you turn him down?”

Ben sat up and leaned against the headboard, “I wanted to give you a chance to explore your dominant side.”  
Rey frowned her brows pulled up in a pinch a look of confusion, “Oh it’s there Little One,” he smiled and leaned over and kissed her neck. 

“During our lessons, you are completely submissive, and I love that about you. But when we are in here, it comes out sometimes. The way you like to push me back and ride my cock.” He ran his hand up and down her leg. 

“Did you enjoy last night?” He studied her face, his smile faltered for a moment, “did you feel like you had to perform for me?”

Rey shook her head, “no,” she smiled, “I enjoyed last night. The shows, what we did during the shows,” she smiled, “ I had never been with a woman, she was soft, it was different. I loved pleasing you last night; I enjoyed sharing that much of you with her.”

Rey was hit with a thought, “was last night a test? I know I agreed to be monogamous.” She started to panic, and felt like she might cry, “did I fail last night,” she looked up from below her lashes. 

“No, no Little One, I trust you. I don’t like playing mind games,” Kylo pulled her into his lap. 

She turned and straddled his lap instead, she loved the feel of his lips on hers, “does that mean you enjoyed what we did to you?” she whispered against his lips. 

She smiled when she felt him smile, “Two beautiful Angels pleasuring me, I’m only a mortal man Little One, I enjoyed it.” he kissed her again, “But I prefer you alone, I don’t want anything or anyone to distract my attention from you.”

“I wanted to do some much to you last night Sir, I enjoyed all of it very much.” she wrapped her arms around his neck and tucked her head against his shoulder.

“How do you know Cassian?” she laid pressed against his chest, her bare skin against his.

She felt him tense up again like he did last night; she sat back and looked at him. He looked pained. 

“Kylo?” she touched his chest, “what’s wrong, did he do something to you?” 

He let out a long breath, “No and yes, it’s complicated, I don’t want what is in the past to affect your future.” Kylo smiled at her.

Rey shook her head, “Please tell me; I don’t think I could go to his house and wonder the whole time what he did to you, our relationship is more important than this Commission.”

Kylo nodded, “I’m sorry your right, I can’t leave you wondering, Cassian was the person Amilyn was sleeping with when she promised there was no one else.”

Rey’s eyes widened, “Oh Kylo I’m sorry, I can’t…”

“No!” Kylo cut her off, he sighed and smiled, his hands on her cheeks, “Sweetheart it was a long time ago, and I’m sure he didn’t know about my arrangement with Amilyn, it’s not uncommon for Subs or Masters to have more than one.” he kissed her forehead.

“I don’t have a problem with you working with him.” Kylo looked into her eyes. Rey smiled and nodded.

“Does this mean I can tie you up once,” she grinned and burst out laughing at his raised eyebrow a smile on his lips.  
~~

Rey met with Laura the following day; she had sold the five painting the gallery took 30% commission. 

“I heard the meeting with Cassian when well,” Laura smiled at Rey as she handed her check for seven hundred dollars, they had agreed before the show that $200 for an unknown artist was a reasonable price.

Rey smiled, “Yes he has commissioned a painting of Jyn,”

Laura nodded her smile remained on her lips, “She is a lovely young woman.”  
Rey studied Laura; she seemed to be lost in thought, “How long have you known Mr. Andor?”

Rey’s question snapped Laura out of her pause, “Oh dear, for a few years at least. He’s a collector of sorts. I’ve worked with him in the past.”

Rey felt Laura’s eyes on her; she glanced down at the check-in her hand, “So he’s trustworthy?” she glanced up a little timid.

Laura smile broadened, “I’m sure you have nothing to worry about Rey, Cassian is a gentleman I’m sure he’ll take good care of you.”

Rey nodded, “I’m sure you’re right.”

“I’m sorry I missed meeting your Master Kylo?” Laura said his name unsure if it was correct. 

Rey laughed, “Yes Kylo, he was sorry he missed meeting you as well. He wanted to thank you for helping me with the show and everything you’ve done for me.” 

Laura smiled, “I look forward to meeting him.”

 

~~  
She found his house easy enough; the trunk had everything she needed to get started, paints, canvas, and her brushes. Her nerves had her sitting in the expensive car that Kylo insists she drives. It has been almost eight months since that night that changed her life. 

This feels like another turning point in her life, a paid artist something she only dreamed of as a child. She tells herself that she should be overjoyed, but there is a nervous fear in the pit of her stomach. It has nothing to do with her talent as an artist, that is ingrained in her soul; she knows what she is capable with a brush in her hand.

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering how Cassian’s eyes were on her with a hunger that seemed to burn her flesh. 

She didn’t say anything to Kylo; she didn’t want him to worry. She would never break her promise to him. He is everything she could ever hope for and more. She wanted this job more than anything; she wanted to prove to everyone and herself that she could be someone. 

She pulled her bag with her paints and brushes, easel, and the canvas out of the trunk and walked up to the front door, she took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. 

Jyn smiled when she opened the door, “Hi Rey, so glad to see you.”

Rey returned her smile, “I’m happy to be here.”

Jyn stepped back and opened the door wider, “I think the solarium has the best light.”

The house was as big as Kylo’s. They passed through the living room which had a large overstuffed sectional couch and a large screen tv on the center wall. She spotted her paintings on the far wall of the living room; she couldn’t help but smile.

Jyn smiled, “They are so beautiful, I can’t wait to hang mine up there with those.”

Rey nodded, “I’m sure it will be my best painting.” Rey ran her hand along the back of the large couch. 

Jyn looked back and smiled, “We all like to snuggle on the couch for movie night.”

Rey laughed, “It’s a comfy looking couch.”

The solarium was a large tiled room with large windows with skylights; the room had a warm glow to it. The back yard had a beautiful garden.

“Feel free to set up anywhere you like; I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Jyn smiled and left Rey to get set.

She walked around the large room; until she found the best light which was almost center of the room under the wide skylight. She laid all her tools out on a small table; her canvas faced her; she liked the beautiful background. She took her phone out of her pocket to take a couple of pictures to be sure of the light in the room.

Jyn and Cassian enter the room, both wearing a bathrobe. 

“Hello Rey, it is a pleasure to see you again.” she finds Cassian’s Spanish accent charming. 

“I can’t tell you how much I appreciate the chance to paint for you, Mr. Andor.” Rey smiles, her stomach flutters with butterflies. 

“Please call me Cassian, and the Pleasure is all mine.” he reaches for her hand, Rey takes his hand intended to shake his hand. He lifts her hand to his lips. 

“I hope you enjoyed your gift?” he asked, staring Rey in the eyes.

She blushed, “yes, thank you, Katie, was wonderful.” her stomach turned and knotted. She could see the look of desire in his eyes; she hoped that he would drop the subject.

She blushed and cleared her throat, “What type of pose did you have in mind?”

“I’d like something that would show my relationship and love for Jyn,” Cassian purred, Rey noticed how his Spanish accent seems to get thicker.

Jyn left the room for a moment and returned with a thick blanket, she looked at Rey. “where did you want us?”

Rey’s smile faltered for a moment; she wasn’t sure what Jyn meant by us, she had been sure Cassian said he wanted a painting of Jyn.

Rey stood under the skylight, “I think this area gives me the best light.”

Jyn set the blanket on the floor and kneeled on the blanket. Cassian had a black rope in his hand; He took great care in binding her legs in a kneeling position, he worked the rope up her nude body, the rope made a beautiful crisscross pattern that ran from her legs to her shoulders and through the ring on her collar, he left her arms free. 

Cassian’s eyes drifted to Rey as she watched, he caught her eyes every once in a while. A shy blush colored her cheeks. 

“Beautiful,” Rey smiled at Jyn. 

Cassian smiled and brushed his hand lovingly through Jyn’s hair, the rope that bound Jyn’s body was wrapped around his fist. Rey took a picture, the way Jyn looked up at him as if nothing was more important in her life then Cassian. He slipped the robe off and stood naked, Jyn wrapped her arms around his legs and stared up at him, his dick hung proudly between his thighs.

Rey swallowed the spit in her mouth and took more pictures. Rey stepped closer to show Cassian the photo she took to be sure that was the pose he wanted her to paint.

He grinned, “you have quite the eye.”

 

“What do you think?” Cassian asked Rey could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Lovely,” she smiled, her belly tightened she prayed to keep it together, she had painted both nude male and females in class this was no different.

Rey sat and sketched out their figures, after thirty minutes Rey recognized that Jyn had started to feel the strain of being tied up for so long. Rey called for a break, Cassian untied Jyn, lovingly he lifted her in his arms and carried her off down a hallway. 

Katie led Rey to the kitchen for lunch. She had prepared sandwiches and fruit. Rey gladly accepted the sandwich; she had been too nervous to eat breakfast. Now she felt ravenous; she listened to Katie talk about the meal she prepared, and how she wanted to be a chef one day. Cassian was helping her with the school.

Rey stared at the young woman, how similar their lives were, being taken care of by rich older dominating men. She wondered if Katie was in love with Cassian like she was with Kylo.

After a short time, Cassian and Jyn returned, both had wet hair. Rey smiled, each time Kylo tied her up, he would give her a hot bath and a massage to loosen her muscles. She was sure Cassian must have done the same for Jyn.

Jyn sat, enjoying her tuna on rye; she smiled at Rey. 

“How did you meet at Kylo?” Jyn watched Rey while taking another bite of her sandwich. 

She smiled, “I used to work at a restaurant that Kylo visited a lot; he is friends with the owner.”

Cassian leaned on the counter, “Poe Dameron’s place?”

Rey turned to look at Cassian, “yes, have you been there before?”

He smiled, “It’s been a few years, but I remember the food was delicious.”

“He’s a great Chef and a very good friend.” Rey took a small bite and smiled, “this is good too.” She said to Katie, her hand covering her mouth.

Katie grinned, “Sandwiches are my specialties.” 

They agreed that Rey should leave everything there while she painted them. She was happy the first day went by smoothly. Cassian didn’t bring up his gift again, which she appreciated. 

~~

She was excited to get home and tell Kylo about her day. She parked the car next to his in the garage she was thrilled to see he was already home. 

“Kylo,” she called out his name into the empty kitchen.

“I’m in the living room,” he called back. 

She ran into the living room, Kylo sat on his couch with his feet on the ottoman, watching a show on Netflix, he was dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He turned and smiled at Rey; she pounced on him. She straddled his lap and drew him into a heated kiss.

“I missed you today,” she mumbled against his lips. 

Kylo chuckled, “did you now?” his hands found her ass, he squeezed her. “I take it everything went well?” He nuzzled into her neck as he left love bites on her tan skin.

She nodded, “it turned out that Cassian wanted to be in the painting as well.”

Kylo pulled back to look at Rey as he searched her eyes, she kissed him again.

“He wanted the painting to be about them, he tied her legs and worked the rope up her body to the ring of her collars.” she kissed him again as she described the pair.  
“She is left kneeling, and he is standing with her wrapped around his leg. The way they look at one another,” Rey pulled back and smiled at Kylo, “it’s beautiful.”

Kylo smiled, “As it should be, the bond a Master to the Sub should always be loving.”

Rey melted into his arms; she sighed she enjoyed his warmth. “He is nowhere as blessed as you are Sir,”

Kylo smiled; he felt it too, how good it was between him and Rey he felt blessed. Rey was his everything. He felt her small hand between their bodies; she stroked his clothed cock, “nowhere close,” she whispered in a wanton breath into his ear. 

He laughed when he realized exactly what she was talking about; he pushed his hips up and hit her center. “Is that so Little One,” he moaned when he felt her hand slipped into his sweats her warm fingers caressed his hardening cock. 

“Oh yes Sir very much so.” she purred into his ear.

Kylo turned and laid her on the couch; he stripped Rey in a blizzard of touches and kisses. She was delighted when he pulled the black t-shirt off and slipped out of his sweats and boxers. She marveled at the expanse of ivory skin; she touched his chest, her fingertips mapped his chest and abs. 

She laid back her legs spread and wrapped around his hips, with a slow thrust, he pressed into her body. She sighed at the familiar stretch; this is what she needed to feel him so deep that they were one body, one mind, and soul. 

He held himself over her praising her between kisses. She wrapped her arms around his broad chest; her nails dug into the thick muscles of his back. Each thrust brought her closer to climax. 

For a brief moment, her mind went back to the overstuffed couch in Cassian’s living room; she wondered if they had used it for more than movies.

“You are so beautiful, Little one,” each word was accentuated with a thrust of his hips, his cock hit deep. His words brought her back to him, and what he was doing to her, she blushed she felt high on Kylo.

“Please Sir, please,” She pushed her hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

Kylo hissed, “Fuck Little One you feel so amazing,” he kissed her throat, “cum for me, show me that you are mine.” he whispered in her ear.

She felt like her body was lit up like a Christmas tree; his words of possession sent her over the edge, her toes curled. She felt herself tighten around his cock; his moan and weight made her heart feel light. 

She knew in her heart this is what love was, she felt like crying. She would never let anything, or anyone come between her and Kylo. 

She was his, as much as he was hers.

~~

Each day she returned to Cassian’s home to work on the painting, they fell into a comfortable working environment. She grew to like Cassian, Jyn, and Katie; they were a happy family. She felt flattered to be included in their lives. 

Jyn would share her story how she met Cassian; she had been a runaway from a foster home when her mother had been killed by a gang her father had been trying to escape. Cassian took her in, gave her a safe place to live. 

Katie had worked with Cassian for a few years; the trio found they worked well with one another. It wasn’t long before they discovered they shared a desire for one another. 

Cassian would add his part to their stories. Rey felt his eyes on her, studying her like he was waiting for something. He never made an inappropriate remark or touched her physically. Rey concluded this was how Cassian was, that his stares meant nothing. 

The painting took a little over a month, Rey devoted two days a week to the painting while she maintained her schooling and life with Kylo. 

The day it was finished, Laura asked Rey to meet her at the gallery. Laura worked as Rey’s manager, to keep everything legal and protect her interests. 

She was surprised to find Cassian waiting in Laura’s office. He greeted Rey with a hug; she smiled and sat down.  
“Sorry didn’t expect to see you here,” she placed her purse on the desk.

Cassian smiled, “The painting is amazing,”

Rey returned his smile, “thank you; I’m so glad you liked it.”

He nodded, “I like a lot about you, Rey.” he turned his knee bumped against hers. “I have to ask, are you happy with Ben.. sorry,” he shook his head with a smile, “I mean Kylo.”

Rey’s eyebrows raised a pinch between her brows, “I am, very happy with Kylo. What is this about Cassian?”

He reached out and took her hand, “I want you; the girls want you.” he purred his accent thicken on the word want.

Rey shook her head and pulled her hand back, “I appreciate your offer, but I’m with Kylo only.” She stood and took her purse from the desk.

Cassian quickly stood, “Wait, please.” he retook her hand. “How much do you know about Be..” he shook his head, “Kylo?”

Rey frowned, “I know everything I need to know.”

Cassian laughed, “Of course you do, but I feel like he is limiting what you could be.” He pulled Rey to him; he pressed her against the desk. 

“Let me show you pleasures he can’t.” He purred in her ear. 

Rey squirmed and tried to push him off, his lips pressed to hers, his body pressed into her body. Her stomach knotted, she felt paralyzed. Flashbacks of her foster father, old fears torn at her mind. She felt the tears cloud her eyes. 

 

“What the hell is going on!!!” Rey heard his voice, Cassian pulled away, freeing her.

Kylo stood his eyes wild, his hands in a tight fist. She moved quicker than she thought possible; her body hit him with enough force to almost knocking the wind out of her lungs.

Her heart pound in her chest, she felt sick when she didn’t feel Kylo wrap his arms around her trembling body. She looked up into his face, a look of betrayal. 

“Kylo?” she whispered, the utter fear in her voice woke him, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his body.

“it’s ok Little One, I’ve got you.” He tucked his head and kissed her forehead. 

Cassian stood and stared at the pair, “I’ve made a mistake. I could give her more.”

Kylo growled, “Rey isn’t a toy for you to play with,” he spits out, his arms held her tightly.

“For fuck's sake Cassian this isn’t what we agreed on,” Kylo turned to the familiar voice to see Amilyn stand with a gun pointed at them. 

Rey pulled back to look at Laura, “Laura?” she said her name confused, tainted her voice.

“Amilyn, what the fuck are you doing?” Kylo’s eyes narrowed on the tall, slender woman.

“Wait, what are you doing with the gun Amilyn?” Cassian stepped towards her, Amilyn pointed the gun at him. 

He held his hands up, “I agree to take the girl, to break them up but not this. This is insane.” Cassian stared at, Amilyn his eyes wide. 

“No, why?” Rey looked at the woman as if she had never seen her before.

“Let her go,” Amilyn reached out and grabbed Rey’s wrist, and pulled on her arm.

Kylo shook his head, “She isn’t part of this, let her and Cassian go we can talk.” 

Rey could hear the fear in his voice. She clung to him. 

Amilyn put the gun to Rey’s head, “let her go,” she growled out her demand.

Kylo released his hold on Rey, “let go, Rey, please do as she says.”

Rey felt the tears track down her face, “Please, she looked at Laura, please don’t go this way.”

Amilyn ignored Rey’s pleaded she pulled her back behind the desk. 

She pointed the gun at Kylo, “This is all your fault, you caused this.” she screamed at him. 

“Now you have to pay.” her finger on the trigger. 

“No, please don’t, “ Rey stepped towards Amilyn she swung the gun around and pointed it at Rey’s chest. 

Kylo and Cassian both shouted at the same time, “NO!.”

Amilyn smiled, and looked at Kylo and back at Rey, “someone is going to die today, Sweet little Rey. Who?” she asked her like she couldn’t decide. 

“Please, no one, please you don’t have to do this,” Rey begged her. 

“I’ve lost everything, because of him,” she nodded towards Kylo her eyes on Rey. “I only wanted to teach him to show him what he could be, but he betrayed me.” 

“Amilyn, let her go. You want someone to pay? Make me pay to shoot me; I’m the one that causes you to lose everything. Please let her go.” Kylo sounded broken. Rey could feel her heart tighten. 

Amilyn looked back at Kylo the gun pointed at Rey. “Tell me, Rey, who are you? What do you have that makes you so special?” she looked into Rey’s eyes, Amilyn frowned she could see her looking at Kylo as if he was her world. She turned to see Kylo staring at her with the same look in his eyes. 

“Rey,” Amilyn said her name, “why should I shoot you and not him?”

Rey smiled at Kylo; he had family and friends that loved him very much. He ran a company that employed hundreds of staff. She was no one, “I’m no one,” she whispered the words. “I love you, Kylo.”

The sound of the shot exploded in the room, Kylo stepped back from the shock. Rey fell back; her hands went to the bullet hole in her chest. Her hazel eyes were wide. Amilyn lifted the gun and pointed it at Rey’s head. 

“NOOOO,” Kylo screamed, he crossed the room in a blur, his hands around Amilyn’s neck he slammed her into the wall over and over again, till the gun fell from her limp hand. 

“Kylo,” the sound of his name was but a struggled whisper; he dropped Amilyn into a limp mass on the floor. 

He moved quickly to her side gently. He pulled Rey into his lap.

His eyes blurred from the tears, “Please stay with me Little One," he pressed his hand onto the wound, his hand covered in her blood. 

“I have an ambulance coming,” Cassian stood near Kylo and Rey his eyes search for anything to help. The phone still pressed to his ear.

“I love you, Rey, please baby, don’t leave me. I should have told you sooner.” his harsh sobs made his words come out thick.

Rey gave him a weak smile, “I love you..” her fingers touched his face, three red lines of her blood painted his face. 

Her eyes rolled back, “REY,” he held her screaming her name. The sound of sirens became louder the closer the came.


	21. Chapter 21

Ok so that is the cliffhanger, and this is where it gets to the interactive part of the story. Your turn to play god, does she live? or Die? Your votes will be counted and the story will reflect the winning numbers. If for some reason no one votes. I'll end the story here. Thanks for playing along, if you want to vote in private I do have a Curious cat account look for l_bellicose tell me what you want to happen. Or send me a private message on twitter @l_bellicose. I'll give it one week before posting the last chapter, so what you the reader decides will be the outcome. 

Thank you all for taking the time to read the story and love to all of you that left kudos and comments, I sometimes struggle with confidence in these stupid stories so your words have helped me to keep going. Thank you all !!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it the end, Thank you all for taking your time to read this story, also for participating in the vote, I want to apologize to anyone that felt annoyed by the request for a vote. In the future, I'll decide to hit that in the tags so no one is caught off guard. I hope this is the ending everyone voted for, and if you are curious I didn't get one vote to let her die, (honestly I was so thrilled by that) but thank you much love.. and Peace out!!!

Kylo stood in the middle of the hospital hallway, patient’s rooms flanked either side of him. He should be nervous, but he’s not, an older man in a security uniform stood outside her hospital door. His eyes on Kylo as he stepped closer, the guard checked his badge. The man’s eyes glanced up to Kylo without a word he stepped aside to allow him access into her room. 

Kylo moved inside; the room was a double occupancy; the second bed was empty. He stared at her; her eyes closed, unaware of anyone in her room. Even after twenty years and the hell she put him through, she was still beautiful. He moved the empty bed from its place to the door, once it was snuggly placed, he locked the wheels ensuring no one would be able to enter the room, without having to use force. 

He stared at the badge; it had cost him twenty thousand dollars from hospital staff; the scrubs were thrown in for free. 

He stood for a few minutes staring at her; he wondered what he had done to have brought so much evil into his life.

Amilyn opened her eyes; he watched her look around the room to land on him; finally, she smiled.

She licked her lips, “come to finish the job?” 

She laid in the hospital bed, tubes and i.v. The line ran under the blankets. 

He stood staring at the monster that destroyed his life. At that moment he was back in the room, his heart being torn in two as he held Rey, her blood covered them. It had to be a few minutes but felt like an eternity before the ambulance had come and taken Rey.

A second ambulance had been ordered for Amylin, who laid unconscious and barely breathing. She had angry bruising around her throat.

The police had questioned both Kylo and Cassian separately, their stories corresponded. Time lost all meaning to Kylo; every second, he was away from Rey felt like a lifetime. A missed life.

He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth when he found out that Amylin lived it was unfair. The good die young and evil lives forever. 

She would be prosecuted for her crimes, he had broken her neck, and even though she was paralyzed from the head down, a guard still stayed at her door. 

She huffed out a bitter laugh snapped him out of his head. 

He shook his head, “No, Amylin, I’m not here to kill you. I want you to live.” his voice was soft as he stepped closer to her. 

Her eyes followed his every move.

He reached out and touched her cheek; her eyes flickered with emotion. His thumb brushed her bottom lip, “I want you to live with what you’ve done.” he spoke as he stared at her lips.

He squeezed his hand, forcing her mouth open, the hand she couldn’t see came up quickly with a pair of tongs. He clamped down on her tongue; she felt the pain as he pressed the metal together and pulled her tongue out. 

He released her cheek, she tried to cry out, he acted quickly, he brought the scalpel up and sliced off her tongue. 

“You won’t be using this lying tongue anymore,” he growled in her ear, the blood pours from her mouth, Kylo moved the bed up in a sitting position he didn’t want her drowning in her blood.

He tosses the pink muscle on the floor before he stomped it, till it was nothing more than a smear of tore tissue.

Kylo glanced at the door, the guard pushed at the door and demanded to be let in. He must have heard her try to cry out.

Kylo leaned over and whispered in her ear, “You think being paralyzed was the worst thing that could happen to you?” 

He took a needle out of his pocket, he pulled her right eye open and pushed a drop of the liquid out of the needle, instantly the fluid burned a hole into her eye. Amylin opened her mouth to scream. Kylo repeated the process on the left eye. 

“Hydrochloric acid is brutal,” he leaned down to her ear, her cries seemed to fill the room, the guard now had more people trying to get in. 

“I don’t want you dead; I want you to live the rest of your pathetic life trapped in your hell, in a body that can’t feel, can’t speak, can’t see or hear — no way for you to communicate. I want you to be left with only your sense of smell. So, when you smell the rot, you’ll know it’s your body. That no one gives two fucks about you.” Kylo stood he pulled a long syringe from his pocket. 

Amylin’s face looked like something from a horror movie. He pushed her head to the side, carefully he pushed the needle into her ear canal, when he felt resistance he pushed the needle in and wiggled it, the door started to open. Quickly he turned her head and repeated the process. 

The door was pushed open enough for the guard to enter with his weapon drawn pointed at Kylo. 

Kylo looked at her, once a beautiful woman now a grotesque mockery. He moved away from the bed and dropped to his knees. He put the hands-on top of his head. The nurses crowded around Amylin.

“Ben,” he looked at the guard, “Ben,” he repeated his name. 

 

Kylo woke to his father, shaking his shoulder, “Ben, son, wake up.” Han stood over him with a cup of coffee in hand. 

Kylo sat up and rubbed his eyes, “Is she out of surgery yet?” he looked at his watch it was almost 6 am. 

Han sighed and sat down next to his son, a frown on his face he shook his head. He placed his hand on Kylo’s knee, “She’s a fighter.”

Kylo looked up at Han, a sad smile on his lips. Rey had taken to the older Solo they had the same laid-back energy. Ben regretted not taking Rey over to his parents more. He wasn’t sure what he had been worried about, they seemed to fall in love with her just as quickly as he had.

When the police allowed Kylo to leave, he was an emotional wreck. Cassian drove him to the hospital. He called his parents to let them know what happened. Han and Leia showed up shortly after Cassian dropped Kylo off at the hospital. 

Han had the forethought to bring his son a change of clothes. Gratefully Ben changed out of his blood-soaked clothes. He managed to call Poe and let him know what happened. 

The waiting room filled up with the people who cared for Rey. Everyone sat in shock, Rose and Kaydel offered what comfort they could. Her surgery went well into the night. 

Kylo asked them all to go home to get rest. He promised he would call them as soon as she was out of surgery. After a long debate they all agreed, Rose hugged Kylo and told him Rey was lucky to have him. 

He bit back the tears; he was the reason she laid at death’s door. Everyone left, but Han and Leia, both refused to leave, in their mind she was family. Most of the night, Kylo sat staring into space, jumping at any sound.

The nurse came almost like clockwork every hour to give them an update. The bullet had shattered on impact; the shrapnel tore holes in her heart and right lung. Doctor Kenobi and Doctor Asajj worked for hours to repair the damage. 

Kylo sipped the hot coffee, the door to the waiting room opened, an older man and woman dressed in scrubs entered. Kylo stood quickly; he knew they had to be the doctors; both looked exhausted. 

“Mr. Ren?” the man had reddish blonde hair with grey around his ears, “I’m Dr. Kenobi, this is Dr. Asajj.” he motioned towards the tall woman in scrubs. 

Kylo reached out and shook both of the doctor's hands, “This is my father Han and my mother, Leia.”

A quiet murmuring of greetings as they shook hands. 

Dr. Kenobi looked back at Kylo, “Ms. Jakku is in recovery. We are almost certain we were able to repair all the damage; she is expected to make a full recovery.”

Kylo’s eyes filled with tears, his bottom lip trembled, “thank you, Doctor,” he whispered as he hugged the smaller man. Dr. Kenobi smiled and patted Kylo on the back.

“You’re welcome my boy; you can see her in about thirty minutes or so, we have to get her settled.” Kenobi stepped back when Kylo pulled free. 

He hugged Dr. Asajj, she smiled and patted his back, “She is a strong woman, take care of her.” she whispered in his ear. 

Kylo pulled back and nodded, “yes, Ma’am, I will.”

Dr. Asajj smiled, “I trust you will.” 

After some instructions, Dr. Kenobi and Dr. Asajj left the Solo family in the waiting room.   
Kylo sat down with his head in his hands and sobbed. Leia sat down and pulled Kylo’s head to her chest. Leia wept with her son; she was happy Rey was going to be ok, happy her son would allow her to hold him. 

Han smiled down at Leia, her eyes shown with joy for the first time in years. Rey meant so much to Leia and Han; she had slowly helped to repair the bridge that had been burned years ago. She led her son with a gentle hand back to his family. 

They had forgiven each other years before, but he kept his distance. Leia thanked God he brought Rey into Ben’s life and pushed for Kylo to include his parents. 

“Mr. Ren, you may see Ms. Jakku now.” A young nurse with a soft smile stood at the door. 

“Can my parents come?” He looked back at his mom and dad. 

“Yes, but only for a few minutes, she is still fragile.” She stood back and held the door open. 

Kylo held onto Leia’s hand as the three of them followed the young nurse. 

The room was dimly lit, his eyes focused quickly he could see her laying on the bed. He felt his heart pound in his chest. She looked so pale; dark circles colored her eyes. She still had a tube down her throat to help her breathe. 

The nurse could see Kylo staring at her face.

She reached out and touched his arm, “She’s doing well for everything she’s been through; we will be removing the tube once we are sure her lungs are strong enough to breathe with a nasal cannula.” She walked over to Rey’s bedside and checked the machines; she wrote notes in Rey’s chart. 

“I’ll give you some privacy.” she smiled and left the small group. 

“Let her hear your voice, Ben.” Han stood at the foot of the bed. Kylo had moved to the side; his fingers touched the back of Rey’s hand. 

“Hello, Sweetheart..” his voice cracked, he choked back a sob. “We are here for you,” 

He kissed her forehead, “come back to me Rey; I love you so much,” he whispered against her ear.

Both Leia and Han talked to Rey each kissed her head, telling her they loved her and wanted her back; she was family. 

The nurse returned to let them know it was time to go, Kylo refused. The thought of leaving her made him feel physically sick.

“I’m staying, I’ll be out of the way,” he said with determination in his voice as he stood by her bed, his fingers brushing back her hair. 

The nurse agreed to let him stay if the doctor-approved. Kylo waited on pins and needles for the young woman to return to give him the ok. 

Leia pulled her son into a tight hug, “Everything is going to be ok; we will be back later today.” She pulled his head down to kiss his forehead, “love you, son.”  
He nodded his eyes closed to will the tears away. Han hugged was tight and said everything there was to say between the two men. 

Leia kissed Rey’s forehead once more before Han took her out of the room. 

He pulled the chair next to her bed close enough he could reach out and touch her. He watched the monitor the lines that showed her health; the steady beeps calmed him, he found himself relaxed in the chair. 

The nurses moving around the room woke Kylo up, he straightens his spine his muscles tight. They removed the tube from Rey’s mouth. She coughed, he couldn’t help the urge to go to her, but he stayed put in the corner to let the nurses do what they had to do.   
The younger of the two nurses put a nasal cannula around her ears and secured it in place. He moved when he saw Rey look around. He stepped to the end of the bed so she could see him. 

“Kylo,” her voice was weak barely above a whisper.

The younger nurse moved aside and smiled at Kylo, letting him know it was ok to get closer to Rey.

He moved to the side of the bed and leaned over, “Rey,” he took her hand that didn’t have i.v. Lines and monitors strapped to her fingers. 

He felt the tears burn at the corner of his eyes, “How do you feel Sweetheart,” he left a kiss on her cheek.

When she smiled, his heart felt like it might burst, “I’ve felt better,” her nose wrinkled, “I’m tired.”

The older nurse smiled and patted Rey’s arm, “That’s to be expected with everything you’ve been through; you have to rest to give your body a chance to heal itself.” Kylo looked over at the nurse; she was an older woman around his mother’s age. 

Their eyes met, Kylo understood by her look that she was trusting him to take care of Rey. 

Kylo sat back down in his chair her hand in his, “You rest Sweetheart; I’ll be right here.”

Kylo watched her sleep; he got to know the nurses that came into her room. He called everyone later that morning to let them know that Rey had woke up, they agreed to wait till later that night to give her more rest. 

Rose and Hux showed up a little after six pm. She had a huge panda bear stuff animal in her arms. 

Kylo greeted them both with a hug. Rey’s eyes were closed, but she opened them when she heard the soft murmur of them talking. 

“Hey,” Rey smiled, her voice sounded rough. 

Rose moved quickly to her, bedside, “Hey, how are you feeling?” Rose leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“Better, I’m so happy to see you.” Rey smiled her eyes shined with unshed tears.

Rose smiled and bit her bottom lip fighting to keep the tears at bay. “I’m so happy to see you're going to be ok,” at that both women started to cry. Rose leaned over the bed; Rey wrapped her arm around the smaller woman’s neck. 

Hux grabbed her foot that was currently under a lite blue blanket, “Hey there, don’t forget about me” Hux had a happy tone to his voice. 

Rey and Rose laughed, Rose stepped back so Hux could move to her side and hug Rey as well. 

“We could never forget about our redhead stepchild.” Rey giggled. 

“Abused as always.” Hux grinned, “Rose insisted on bringing you that monster.” He nodded to the giant panda bear; Rose had left in the chair. 

Hux grabbed the bear and set it on the edge of the bed. Rey laughed, “it’s almost as big as Rose.”

Rey reached out and petting the soft material, “I love him.” 

Poe and Kaydel showed up a short time after, followed by Han and Leia. Phasma brought a beautiful flower arrangement. 

The room filled with everyone talking. Rey smiled as she chatted with her friends. 

Phasma pulled Kylo to the side, “Step outside with me a moment, ok.”   
Kylo looked back at Rey, and Poe and his father Han were entertaining her, he nodded and followed Phasma out the door.

“Finn will be here shortly; he’s been talking to the Detective that is overseeing Rey’s case. They want to speak to Rey, but Finn is holding him off till she is better. But they are going to want to talk to you again. “ Kylo could see the concern in her eyes. 

“Ok,” he nodded and looked back at the door. “do you know when?”

Phasma shook her head, “No, he doesn’t know, but I’m sure they will be in contact with you shortly.”

She stared at Kylo, a look that told him she had something to say to him, Phasma licked her lips, “Amylin is in ICU, in this hospital.”

Kylo’s eyes widened as he looked at Phasma, “what?” he sounded breathless, the dream hit him full force. 

“That’s what Finn told me, he didn’t want anyone to know, but I…” Phasma took his hands in hers. “I thought you should know. I didn’t want you or Rey to be blindsided.”

“I heard one of the paramedics say they thought her neck was broke, while they were treating her, does he know if ..” Kylo glanced down at his hands in Phasma. He shook his head, “never mind I don’t want to know anything about her.”

“Thank you Phasma,” He straightened his back and sucked in a deep breath, “this whole situation is so fucked up, thank you for being here and being my friend.”

Phasma smiled, “You know I’ll always have your back; you are like my toxic twin.” she giggled and bumped his hip with hers. Kylo smiled and bumped her back. 

“Let’s get back before Rey starts looking for me.” Kylo and Phasma slipped back into the room. 

Kylo caught Rey’s eyes. She smiled at him, he knew she had been looking for him. 

Finn showed up a short time later. He brought her a small stuffed penguin she laughed; he had remembered how Rey said she liked them because they looked like they were dressed for a fancy ball. 

Kylo pulled Finn to the side; everyone was keeping Rey amused. 

“Do you know the detective that is investigating Rey’s case?” He glanced back to be sure no one was listening,

Finn nodded, “Detective Jinn, he is one of the best detectives in the department. He’s building a case against Amylin. He’s going to need to speak to you soon.”

Kylo nodded, “yea In a day or so, once I know for sure Rey is going to be ok.”

Finn smiled and nodded, Kylo knew he understood. 

~~

After a few days, Rey convinced Kylo to go home, take a shower get rest and come back. He had been sleeping in the chair next to her bed; she could see the toll it was taken on him. 

She hurt; her body was sore; sometimes, it felt like a hundred-pound weight had been placed on her chest. The doctors and nurses assured it would get more comfortable; she would heal. 

She thought about Laura, or Amylin she bitterly reminded herself how she used Rey to get back at Kylo. It hurt because Rey had like the older woman, trusted her, now she had doubt. Sure, her paintings sold, but what did that mean? 

She couldn’t trust Cassian because he had alternative motives. She felt like she was in a tailspin of doubt. Her heart hurt because she believed the woman so completely. 

The one constant in her life was Kylo; she felt his eyes on her any time they were in the same room. He made her feel like there was no one else but her, she was grateful for what they had together.   
She had many nightmares, where Amylin shot Kylo instead of killing him, leaving her forever alone. She woke up those nights to Kylo kissing her head, telling her it was ok he was there. She loved him. 

Anytime she had to have her bandages checked or changed; she asked him to leave the room. She knew it bothered him, but he never argued, he kissed her head and walked out. 

She could see the long scar in the center of her chest; it bothered her, she worried what Kylo would think once he sees her ugly scar. 

The days that past she became stronger, she had physical therapy. The therapist had throw Kylo out; he was distracting Rey from what she needed to do. 

During those times, Kylo would take care of what needed his attention. But every night he returned to her; the hospital brought him in a recliner for him to be able to sleep. 

Kylo and Finn had talked to her about the investigation, Dr. Kenobi had insisted on being there when Detective Jinn came to question Rey. She like Dr. Kenobi for a man in his sixties he was still a very handsome man with kind eyes. 

Detective Jinn was a tall man; he had a gentle manner about him; his voice was soft. Rey felt relaxed speaking with him. She told him everything she knew, how she met Amylin, who had introduced herself as Laura. 

Detective Jinn took notes he would speak with Professor Owen. Rey was assured that Amylin would be prosecuted to the fullest of the law. Finn had already told her that Amylin had been paralyzed when Kylo defended her from Amylin reshooting her. 

Rey had a kind heart, but she felt no sympathy for Amylin, she had brought this upon herself and tried to drag Kylo and herself into her hell. 

~~  
Rey had been in the hospital for a little over a month, Dr. Kenobi had been well pleased with her progress and decided that she was well enough to go home. She and Kylo both were given instructions on Rey’s care; appointments were set up; she was all set to go home.

 

The nurses came by, and tearfully wished Rey well; many had become friends. Rey promised to keep in touch; they had exchanged phone numbers. 

Rey had donated the flowers and stuff animals to the children’s ward. Leia and Han were there to help Rey take her home. Leia sat in the front seat; Han drove. Kylo sat in the backseat his fingers intertwined with Rey’s.

Everyone was at Kylo’s place when the car pulled up, Rose and Kaydel were standing outside waiting.

Rey grinned, “What’s this?”

Kylo laughed, “a small welcome home party.”

She enjoyed the party; everyone was enthusiastic about her homecoming, how great she looked. Half the time, Rey felt like laughing or crying, overjoyed at the love she felt. 

Kylo watched her, she was happy, but he could tell when she was starting to get tired. Everyone left, with hugs and kisses, promises to see her soon.

Rey sat on the couch, Kylo brought her a glass of water. They snuggled on the sofa; Rey loved being tucked under his arm. She had missed this feeling so much. 

“That was fun, thank you.” she laid her head against his chest, the sound of his heart made her smile.

“They all insist, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I hope they didn’t tire you out too much?” He kissed the top of her head. 

She hummed, “A little,” she yawned, causing Kylo to laugh. She blushed, “Ok, maybe a little more tired.” 

He stood up and held out his hand. Rey smiled and allowed him to pull her up. He led her to the bedroom.

“I’ think a nice shower will be good,” Kylo smiled and disappeared into the bathroom. Rey fidgets with the hem of her shirt as she sat on the bed. 

Kylo returned the smile on his lips slowly faded, “Rey?” he quietly said her name. He kneeled in front of her, “What’s wrong, Little One?” 

Rey didn’t look at him, her eyes were on her hands, “I ..” she sniffed the tears started to fall. 

“Hey Sweetheart,” Kylo tilt her head back to look at him. “What is it, baby?”

Her hand went to her chest, “It’s ugly.” She sobbed, looking up into his eyes. 

Kylo’s eyebrows furrowed, then it dawned on him what she was worried about. “Oh, Little One,” he said gently, he leaned up to kiss her lips. “You are beautiful, no matter what.”

His fingers found the hem of her shirt, quickly she grabbed the hem and shook her head, a look of horror on her face. 

“Shh Little One, please let me see.” He looked into her eyes, doing his best to show how much he loved her. 

Rey sniffed back the tears, then let go of her shirt. Kylo waited for her to nod to let him pull the shirt off her body. She kept her eyes closed; it had healed to a reddish scar that started below her throat and stopped a little below her breast. 

She felt his lips kiss the scar on her chest, “This is proof what a warrior you are, my precious Little one.”

She opened her eyes; she stared back at his warm brown eyes filled with love and desire. “Nothing can stop you.” he kissed the scar again. She carded her hands through his silky dark hair. She loved feeling his lips on her body; he always made her feel safe. 

He wrapped his arms around her; his face pressed to her chest. “I thought I had lost you.” His voice was so soft and broken; she felt every heartbroken word. “I have not prayed since I was a child, but I did, I prayed and promised anything If he would save you.” Rey felt his tears. 

He looked up into her eyes; they were both crying, “Marry me, Rey, I love you.”

She took his face in her hands, “I love you, yes, I’ll marry you.” The kiss was soft; she could feel him hesitate to press, but Rey felt strong and needed him more than she ever had in her life. 

She deepened her kiss, his body pressed to hers. He pulled away, his smile so full of joy she laughed. “Let’s get you cleaned up Little One,” he stood and dragged her to her feet. 

He led her under the hot spray of the shower; he lavished her body with kisses, careful not to do anything that might cause her injury. She enjoyed his attentions, sighed when he washed her body. He intended to take care of her, and she was more than happy to allow it.

He dried her off; he then tended to himself, her heartbeat a little faster when they walked back to their bed. 

She could feel the nervousness pour off Kylo. She took his hand and smiled up to him. 

“I’m ok Kylo, Dr. Kenobi said I was ok.” She dropped the towel and climbed into the bed. He felt himself harden, staring at her naked body. She was perfection in his eyes.

He climbed onto the bed and laid next to her, his arms around her waist, “I want to go slow,” he kissed and whispered in her ear, “I want to enjoy every inch of you Little One.”

She closed her eyes a smile on her lips. She answered him, “Yes, Sir.”

Their kiss was slow but turned passionate; she had a sweetness that he craved.

Her skin was silky smooth under his fingertips. He caressed her breast in his large hand. His lips followed the trail his fingers had left. He drew the soft peaks of her breast into his mouth; he suckled her nipple till it was a hard bud between his lips. 

She moaned and pushed her chest to his mouth; she laid back her fingers in his soft damp hair. 

He kissed his way down her body until his head was between her thighs. He worshiped her body with his mouth until he brought her to climax.

He was careful to keep his weight off her body as he positioned himself between her thighs. She held on to his neck, their lips locked together, as he slowly pressed his cock into her body. 

She moaned and begged him to take her, he held off for as long as he could before her lustful moans and cries had him pounding into her, he made her scream when she orgasmed, he followed quickly after. 

She laid with her head on his chest, “I missed you, Sir.” she whispered.

“I’ve missed you as well Little One,” he grinned as his large hand ran up and down her spine. 

Rey sighed relieved to be in his arms again. They both fell into a peaceful sleep after months of being apart. 

 

The next morning Rey woke up alone, she laid and listened for any sound. She heard a soft clink, Kylo was in the kitchen. She took a shower and joined him.

She loved to watch him cook, especially when he did it with only is black sweatpants on and nothing else. She stared at the long, strong muscles that made up his back. She couldn’t have asked for a perfect man if she had created him herself. 

“That smells so good.” she sat at the counter. 

He turned from the frying pan, long enough to give her a quick kiss. 

“Thought you might like a white omelet with veggies, you must be starved for real food.” He flipped the omelet in the pan. After a minute or two, he slid it onto a plate and set it in front of Rey. 

He made himself one; he set a hot tea next to her plate and a black coffee for himself. 

He took a deep breath, it caught Rey’s attention, that usually meant he has something to talk to her about. 

“I’ve been thinking about something lately, and I want your honest opinion.” Rey nodded as she listened. 

“I was thinking of changing my name back to Ben Solo,” he gave her a shy smile.

She took a bite and chewed it while she mauled over what he asked. 

She swallowed and smiled at him, “I think that is a wonderful idea. Ben,” she gave him a toothy grin. 

The sound of his name out of her mouth was like the answer he was looking for, “You think so?”

She nodded, “Yes, and I think it would thrill your parents to no end to have you back to your given name.” she took a sip of her tea. 

“Why now?” she couldn’t help but be curious to why he decided to change his name. 

“Ever since you have been in the hospital, I’ve thought of nothing else but asking you to marry me. Then it occurred to me you wouldn’t be Mrs. Solo, that didn’t feel right.” he reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I changed my name because of all that Amylin did, how she alienated me from my family for people I’d know most of my life. Kylo Ren was created because of her, and I don’t want any reminders of that woman any longer. I want to start new; I want you to be part of my family.” Rey pressed his hand against her cheek. 

She smiled at him full of love, “I’d love that,”

~~  
Professor Owen was shocked to find out the woman he had been dealing with the last ten years was not who she said she was, and worst that she tried to kill Rey. 

He apologized more times then Rey could count. She assured him that she didn’t hold him to blame. Rey’s concern about her talent or interest in her art was quickly put to rest. Many had contacted Laura’s office to be referred back to Professor Owen concerning Rey. 

He presented her with multiple inquiries about her paintings and if she was selling any.

Leia stepped in and helped Rey with the sale of her paintings. Rey was thrilled when Leia offered to help set up a gallery to showcase Rey’s art and other students. 

~~

Hux and Ben prepared for Amylin’s trial, both Rey and Kylo was on edge waiting to testify. Amylin waived her right to a trial for a plea bargain; she would be housed In a state hospital for twenty years as she served her sentence. 

Kylo felt she was getting off easy, Rey was glad they didn’t have to testify. 

Hux talked Rey into suing Amylin’s estate for her medical expenses and her pain and suffering. The judge ruled in Rey’s favor; the money was put in an account for Rey to use as she needed. After the hearing, Rey and Ben decided never to mention the woman’s name again. 

~~  
Leia and Han were happy to find out that Ben had decided to change his name back, that Rey would soon be a Solo. 

Leia and the girls helped Rey plan the wedding. Han and Leia insisted on paying for everything. 

Poe walked Rey down the aisle, she held tightly onto his arm. The last two years seemed like a dream. Poe patted her hand, “You ok over there?” he whispered. 

Rey smiled, “Yes,” she giggled, “it just feels like something out of a dream.” 

Poe pinched her and made her yelp, “Nope, not a dream.” 

Rey scowled at Poe, he laughed. Rey looked at Ben, who had an amused, confused look on his face. She beamed when she smiled at him; she smiles, turned into a broad grin. 

They stared into each other’s eyes, professed their love and swore an oath to love and honor one another. Their family and friends shared in their union. They partied into the night. 

Ben snuggled up to Rey in the back seat of the limo, “Ready for your honeymoon, Mrs. Solo?” 

She grinned and kissed him, “Yes, I am, Mr. Solo.”

~~  
The room was cool, the door to the seaside veranda was left open the breeze blew through the room. His skin prickled with goosebumps. The sheets where soft cotton, his hands tied to the headboard, he lifts his head to see Rey crawl up the bed. 

“You look beautiful,” he watched her kiss his knee.

“You look delicious,” she kissed his other knee. 

She kissed his thighs; his moans were like music to her ears. “do you like this?” He could feel her warm breath on his hard cock. He wanted to push his hip up for her to touch and taste him.

“Yes, Ma’am,” he moaned.

She smiled and kissed his cock; her fingers stroked the soft flesh. She moved up to straddle his hips, with his cock in hand she positioned herself and sunk on his cock. 

“Aw fuck Rey,” he growled out, his eyes tightly shut.

“MMM baby, you feel so good,” she leaned over and kissed him, “Open those beautiful eyes. I want to see you watch me.” 

He immediately opened his eyes, she smiled and stared at him. She rocked her hips the slow drag of his cock being pulled from her body to be pushed back in with a little more force each time fueled her lust for him. Their bodies knew each other; she knew he was enjoying her fucking him. 

She leaned over and kissed him, “there something I wanted to tell you.” 

She sat back and smiled down at him. He felt himself strain against the rope the urge to touch her was strong, but he wanted her to have this control. 

He smiled, “What’s that, Sweetheart.”

She rocked against him; he smiled the site of her on top of him was his favorite view. 

 

“I had Dr. Kalonia remove my implant,” she bit her bottom lip, nervous how he would take it, she wanted it to be a surprise. They had talked about having kids. Ben told her he wanted kids when she was ready. 

His smile widened, “really?” 

She nodded tears filled her eyes, Kylo tried to pull his arms to her, the ropes held him in place. Rey moved and untied the ropes. 

Ben held her tightly his lips on her neck, “thank you, baby; I love you.” 

She laughed, crying happy tears, “I love you, Ben.”


End file.
